The Child Is Gone
by DevilWithTheAngelWingsOn
Summary: Jack is all grown up and on her own. She's a member of an elite branch of the military called the Black Knights. What happens when Riddick makes a reappearance in her life? Jack and Riddick pairing. Get ready for the unbelievable!
1. Establishing Contact

*The Child is Gone*  
  
Darling, give me your absence tonight  
  
Take the shade from the canvas and leave me the white  
  
Let me sink in the silence that echoes inside  
  
And don't bother leaving the light on  
  
`Cuz I suddenly feel like a different person  
  
From the roots of my soul come a gentle coercion  
  
And I ran my hand o'er a strange inversion  
  
A vacancy that just did not belong  
  
The child is gone  
  
Honey help me out of this mess  
  
I'm a stranger to myself  
  
But don't reach for me, I'm too far away  
  
I don't wanna talk `cuz there's nothing left to say  
  
So my  
  
Darling, give me your absence tonight  
  
Take all of your sympathy and leave it outside  
  
`Cuz there's no kind of loving that can make this all right  
  
I'm trying to find a place I belong  
  
And I suddenly feel like a different person  
  
From the roots of my soul come a gentle coercion  
  
And I ran my hand o'er a strange inversion  
  
As the darkness turns into the dawn  
  
The child is gone  
  
The child is gone  
  
*~^~*Lyrics courtesy of Fiona Apple*~^~*  
  
*Establishing Contact*  
  
Sergeant Major Jack Melivenski sat behind her desk, her combat boot clad feet propped up on the desk. She was dressed in the all black standard uniform, her long black hair hanging loosely to her shoulder blades.  
  
"It's fucking hotter than hell in here! This whole fucking God forsaken planet is scorching! What fuck head decided that we needed to train here?!" With one of her booted feet she kicked a bin from her desk.  
  
"Is the Sergeant Major complaining?" A voice from the next room rang in.  
  
"Mandol you don't shut your pie hole and I will come out there and rip your legs off!"  
  
"Touchy today there Jack?"  
  
She stood pushing her hair from her eyes and sauntered into the next room, "It's this damn heat Mandol. They're just trying to torture us for our last job since they're still paying for it."  
  
Staff Sergeant Mark Mandol sat behind a desk much in the same fashion Jack had been his silver blue eyes laughing, "That wouldn't surprise me. We fucked up 3 entire metropolitan blocks."  
  
Jack laughed as a second man also wearing a black uniform entered the office, "Melivenski, your new troops have arrived."  
  
"It's about fucking time! What took them so Goddamned long?!" Jack walked back into her office grabbing her black standard bucket hat and sun glasses then returned to the room holding her fellow officers. She quickly pulled all of her hair up into the hat sitting atop her head.  
  
"The transport broke down about 5 clicks from here."  
  
"Well then they should have fucking walked!"  
  
"They did." The soldier stated knowing it would probably just piss Jack off even more.  
  
"Should have walked faster than!" Jack received laughter from her comment as she exited her building and headed towards the newest troops.  
  
*************  
  
The soldiers were slacking off as Jack approached a Staff Sergeant at her side. Jack did a quick assessment of what she was going to have in store for her, so far it wasn't looking all too bad but that was only at first glance. Jack took her stand in front of the troops still unnoticed until the Staff Sergeant came to a halt at her right side.  
  
"ATTENTION!" The Staff Sergeant recognized as Corigon made their presence known.  
  
Quickly the soldiers fell into formation expecting Corigon to yell at them when they were all genuinely shocked to see Jack step forward; most soldiers were.  
  
Jack began pacing back and forth before the troops; a form of intimidation and assessment. "Good afternoon. . .and welcome soldiers to Fort Omega in the Zineon 3 sector. I am Sergeant Major Jack Melivenski. I will be your trainer and one of your commanding officers for the upcoming months and once you are ready to go out to fight I will be your fellow soldier. For the next months you will eat, sleep, train and breathe with me in your fucking face. I say jump you better ask me how fucking high Sergeant Major. Oorah?"  
  
Without hesitation the soldiers quickly answered, "Oorah!"  
  
Jack continued, "I say hold your breath you better ask for how long and then you better Goddamn well do it! Oorah?"  
  
"Oorah!"  
  
"If you EVER question me or what I tell you to do I will personally rip off your fucking head with my bare hands and spit down your neck. Do not fuck with me! Do you get me?"  
  
The soldiers now looking a little wary of Jack answered again with lightening speed, "We get you Sgt. Mjr. Melivenksi!"  
  
"You damn well better get me! I wont tolerate fuck ups so you better be straight or I will straighten you out myself. Here on Ft. Omega we don't take any bullshit. There's two choices. . . it's my way or I rip your heart out and make you watch it stop beating. Oorah?"  
  
Steadfast as ever the soldiers answered, "Oorah!"  
  
Jack slammed her hands together in a gesture to possibly break a little tension, "Now that introductions are over, let's get to the real shit." Jack stood dead center in front of the troops and began, "You are now in training to be a part of the most elite force in the universe. We are the Black Knights Special Ops. Delta Force. What are we? We are the fucking cream of the crop. We walk around like our shit doesn't stink because IT DOESN'T! The Black Knights are the fuckers that keep this piece of shit some people call a life from self-destructing or being blown to bits by others. We are the elite, we are one of a kind and if for one second I myself or any of my fellow officers think you can't hack it you will be thrown out of here in 3 seconds flat. If you are lucky enough to become a Black Knight you will be the most highly trained motherfucker in EVERYTHING! By the time I am through with you there will be nothing that you wont be able to fly, shoot, fight or hijack. And  
  
courtesy of the Black Knights you will receive two special gifts which you will wear for the rest of your lousy life. One being a tattoo such as this one." Jack lifted her hat so that everyone could see a black tattoo of an 11 digit number and a bar code beneath it. Turning around she continued, "You will also received babies like these." Jack took off her sunglasses revealing silver blue shined eyes; she was greeted with a few gasps. "It is called a surgical shine job and it's a very painful procedure that will leave you blind for anywhere from three to five days. What does this enable you to do? Answer: see in the pitch black of night. This is the most advanced technology around. Not only can you see in the dark but unlike the older versions with these bad boys you can see normally during the day time and in color. Now, I've seen that a few of you already have shine jobs done, yours will have to be upgraded. From personal experience I warn you. . .you thought it hurt the  
  
first time, the pain you will feel in the upgrade is ten times worse. . .ENJOY! Also, if you're thinking that the tattoos will be easy, think again. These little bitches are no piece of cake, they are gonna hurt like hell. Once again, we have the best technology. These tattoos will be genetically linked with your body so if you die in combat the tattoo will glow green. It's like a homing device so your body can be found. Now of course these little goodies don't come free, you've gotta earn `em by becoming a Black Knight. So, best of luck soldiers and I hope to serve with you in the future. Dismissed!"  
  
Quickly all of the soldiers filed away to their lodging to unpack. Jack sighed, maybe this set of troops would be easier than her last but it was a fat chance. Finally after much silence, the Staff Sergeant demanded Jack's attention.  
  
"So, what do ya think Melivenski?" Corigon questioned.  
  
"I don't know. They seem better than our last troops but we could be in for a rude awakening." Jack, as always, preparing for the worst.  
  
"They seemed a lot more disciplined than the others though, so who knows. Hey, maybe now we have God's good graces." Corigon, being in his nature, was always trying to look for the best.  
  
"I wouldn't count on it but maybe you're right, Corigon. It sure would be nice to get some troops that aren't total dip shits." Jack put her glasses back on, "Well, back to that oven of an office," with that Jack turned on her heal and walked back to the metal shack which currently posed as her office.  
  
Jack hadn't even made it five feet into the office when Mandol turned in his chair and smiled at her. There was good news, either that or he knew she was gonna be pissed off, either way it didn't take long to find out.  
  
"The Captain Bortelli wants to see you, Jack." His smile didn't fade, it was almost as if he was laughing at her misfortune. He knew something that was just gonna piss her off royal, she knew that smile all too well. It wasn't fair, he always got to give her shitty news.  
  
"What is it? They finally gonna discharge me?" Jack faked enthusiasm as she saw Mandol's face fall. Yep, that was a sure fire sign that whatever it was was going to seriously suck.  
  
"Can't say, all I can tell ya is that Captain Bortelli wants to see you now."  
  
"Great, just my fucking day, eh?" Jack slammed her hand against the wall as she started to leave the building.  
  
"Every day is your day don't ya know Melivenski?" He yelled after her.  
  
*************  
  
"Captain, with all do respect. . .you can't send me on a shit job!" Jack ran a hand through her hanging hair with aggravation.  
  
The Captain, cool as a cucumber, replied casually. "Sergeant Major Melivenski, I understand how much this could damage your reputation and I regret having to do this but this contact is different from most."  
  
Jack tucked her hair behind her ears, "Well then who is it sir?"  
  
"You know I cannot release that information without the contact's permission, he wishes to be addressed as Mr. Evil." Captain Daryl Bortelli was having trouble keeping her from going ape shit but there was nothing he could do, the contact had asked for the best of the best from his company. He couldn't very well send a private to do the job, the contact-this `Mr. Evil'-said he'd test to make sure they were the best and for some reason the Captain didn't doubt it. "Look Melivenski, I'm sorry but the guy requested the best and that he'd make sure I sent the best. That's you Sergeant Major, you are my best."  
  
"Captain, I know that's supposed to comfort me or some shit but it doesn't! The fact is you are sending me on some little nobody's job and if I was your best you wouldn't do this to me." Jack couldn't believe he was putting her on shit detail.  
  
"Jack, please. . .this is the entire mission on the string, you of all people should know how hard we've worked to get information on Antonio Moran and his organization."  
  
Jack slammed her fist onto the desk that separated herself from the Captain, "Fine Captain Bortelli, I'll do it. But quite honestly sir, to me it seems to be a set up; I mean it could be a scheme Moran came up with to get to us. Just so you know sir, and it doesn't come as a surprise, if it's some little league fuck or for one second I think it's set up I'll kill the fucker." Jack's eyes were narrowed and determined, this was a serious diss to her career and her position.  
  
"Sergeant Major, on behalf of the Black Knights Special Ops Delta Force, thank you for humbling yourself for the good of the operation." The Captain saluted her respectfully.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, how many times have I heard that come from your mouth now Bortelli?" Jack saluted the Captain and turned on her heel.  
  
"Jack. . .please just be careful, this guy is a big time guy. I can't afford to lose my finest, not to mention my most suicidal. No bullshit unless he brings it understood?"  
  
"Yes sir, and Daryl. . .you don't have to worry, I'll fuck with his head extra just for you." Jack blew him a kiss saluted once more and left.  
  
Captain Bortelli sat back in his chair sighing, in all the years that he'd known Jack Melivenski he'd never once been afraid for her safety especially with all her training suddenly he feared for her-seriously was scared that he might lose his best soldier and that would be too great a loss for anyone to handle. He hoped Jack was on her best behavior. He couldn't lose her or this contact, both were chiefly important in this operation. Damn, it was about time something surfaced. He and Jack had been working side by side on this operation for 2 and a half years now, it was a well deserved break. Antonio Moran was a universal terrorist, the most lethal of any, and lately he was causing a lot of commotion. Moran and his forces were blowing things up all over the galaxy, causing great famine and poverty. Moran's latest act of destruction was blowing up one of the greatest economic giants in the galaxy. Unheard of, it was going to take a great deal of time to reconstruct the  
  
economy. This was a well deserved break, he just hoped it was worth the humiliation it'd cost Jack. He had to take the chance though. He'd give it to the girl, she was very loyal to the Black Knights-always had been and always would be. He sighed again, tonight Jack would establish contact. 


	2. Lady In Red

*Lady in Red*  
  
As Jack looked herself over in the full-length, which she hardly ever used, she had trouble recognizing herself. She wore a slink, maroonish red, knee length, spaghetti strap dress that clung in all the right places. Jack, inspecting herself, let her eyes slowly drift downward watching the dress take a deep dip between her breasts accentuating them nicely. Continuing down she looked upon her feet where she wore a pair of strappy, cork sandals that showed off her perfectly red painted toenails. She quickly donned her denim jacket and checked herself in the mirror once more; she was thoroughly impressed. Jack had even put on make up and blow- dried her hair. She checked her un-needed makeup absently. Her face was naturally beautiful, but she'd never believe such a thing. Looking at her face in the mirror a woman stared back at her, a woman she didn't know. . .a woman that she wished she could be. Smiling dryly, she looked over her features. Her eye shadow was a neutral nude color, her blue-silver shined eyes were rimmed with black eyeliner and her eyelashes were covered with a layer of mascara. Her lips were stained a beautiful color of deep red and covered with a layer of gloss to give them shine. Her long black her hair hung loosely framing her face.  
  
Finally satisfied, Jack grabbed a small tan leather purse that held only a pistol, a shiv, and a stash of credits and exited her housing unit.  
  
************  
  
She paid the driver quickly stepped from the transport. He watched her from inside the restaurant, her long legs unfolding as she rose from the transport. "Go get her guys. Don't hold anything back."  
  
Jack hadn't made it five steps before 3 men came parading towards her at full speed a gun or knife in each of their hands. "Great, I get dressed up for this bullshit!" Jack thought as she stepped out of her shoes. No sooner had she rid herself of the sandals than one of the three flew at her. Jack ducked away from him, letting him fall to the ground. She didn't waste anytime just kicked him in the face rendering him unconscious. Another then came barreling at her, his aim at her stomach a shiv in his hand. Jack never had taken lightly to people pointing weapons at her, she used his force to fling him onto the ground with his companion but this time she slammed the knife into his stomach-nowhere that was serious, just somewhere to disable him. She rose once more as the third man faltered, unsure if he wanted to attack. Seemingly decided he charged her, she didn't flinch when he slammed a gun to her temple-just laughed. The man beginning to freak as he realized that his little stunt instilled Jack with nothing but humor gave her just enough time to wrench the gun from his arm and slam her fist into the pressure point in his neck. The man went sprawling to the floor like the rest. Jack stood, observed her doings, flipped her hair, slipped on her shoes and walked into the restaurant.  
  
Jack walked to a dark, secluded corner of the ritzy restaurant and sat. "Nice stunt. What thought it'd be fun to watch me beat the shit out of three cheap ass rent-o-thugs? If you're gonna test someone at least use someone good."  
  
After a moment the man spoke, "You Melivenski? We had a code to use."  
  
"Oh sorry, I must have forgotten it. You Mr. Evil, right? How's that work for you?"  
  
"Yes, Mr. Evil." The man slowly turned his head revealing his face.  
  
Riddick. What in fuck's name? Jack never faltered, it could be some type of ploy to get at her. "So, Mr. Evil what kind of information do you have for me?"  
  
"Enough for you to kiss my ass. Order something, we don't want to look suspicious now do we?" His smirk really rubbed Jack all the wrong ways.  
  
"Oh and I suppose having three men jump me didn't look the least bit odd." Jack wasn't going to deal with this for very long. What the fuck was going on?  
  
Quickly Riddick waved over a waiter and they ordered. Within moments their food was delivered looking much more appetizing than the slush they served on the base. There was much silence as Riddick ate slowly; Jack wasn't having it.  
  
"Are we going to talk or just fuck around?" Jack stabbed her knife into the nearly crawling rare steak on her plate.  
  
"Enjoy the meal, we can't talk about those kinds of things in a public place." Was it his aim to just piss her off?  
  
"And THAT'S why you don't set up contact in a public place, Mr. Evil."  
  
That was it! Jack gave up; it was no use. They ate in silence and Riddick INSISTED upon desert. Finally after all courses of the meal were finished, they exited the building headed to Jack's housing to get down to business. Jack waved down a cab and they were on their way.  
  
"This is it," Jack paid the transport driver and exited behind Riddick.  
  
"Nice place, real classy. Always liked base housing," Always the smart ass Riddick was.  
  
"Are you done talking shit or would you like to continue?" Jack keyed in her entry code and let herself in, sure that Riddick would follow.  
  
The inside was scarcely furnished but what else would he expect from Jack? She was a roamer, wherever the job took her was her home, "Very nice, I LOVE what you've done with the place."  
  
'No more bullshit!' Jack thought as she took off her jacket and shoes. She extracted the shiv from her purse and came at Riddick in one fluid motion. Without skipping a beat, Riddick stood toe to toe with her. They took their fighting stances, and began circling. Their movements all sleek silk, no mistake just pure perfection. Riddick was the first to lash out but Jack blocked with ease and skill. Now it was Jack's turn, she came quick flinging herself at Riddick. He didn't even fight just let himself be knocked to the floor, Jack sitting atop his abdomen her shiv at his throat.  
  
Riddick laughed, "It's nice to see your Jackie girl!"  
  
"Wish I could say the same, you look like shit. But hey, that's usual." Jack rolled off of him and to her side.  
  
Without warning, Riddick tackled her backwards in a simi-hug/pining her to the floor, "Damn, it's good to see ya baby girl."  
  
Jack lifted herself, letting him hug her and even giving in to hugging back. "So is this a fucking family reunion or are you going to give me some information to use?"  
  
"Yeah. . .I got information. Better yet, I got disks Jackie girl. That means no tape recording bullshit."  
  
"Oh yay," Sarcasm laid heavy in her voice, and that was about the point when Jack's fist made REAL hard contact with the Riddick's jaw.  
  
"What's with that?" Riddick was confused thoroughly as he rubbed his jaw.  
  
"Oh I don't know, you ask for the best to establish contact which is supposed to be shit detail and I have to go. Do you have any fucking idea how bad that makes me look, Dick?" Jack was pissed, he was about to have ALL of it.  
  
"I didn't know they were going to send you, just luck of the draw."  
  
"Yeah fucking right Riddick, you know damn good and well where I'm stationed at all times. That's bullshit. You're gonna pay for that!" At first she was angry, but God. . . it'd been ages since Jack had seen Riddick. Jack tackled him onto his back, once again laying on top of him.  
  
Riddick rolled them so he was above her and kissed her cheek, "Glad to have such a warm welcome." He got off of her and walked to the refrigerator, "Got anything to eat?"  
  
"You're appetite sure hasn't changed."  
  
Jack quickly pulled out the little food that was stocked in her refrigerator and they went at it. Not a second later they were catching up on each other's lives.  
  
*********  
  
Jack was awake, damn insomnia. She doubted that's what it was though; Riddick was back. How weird was that? She was glad really she was, no complaints. Shit, it'd been forever since she'd seen him. Since she went into Ranger school. . . that was ancient. What was that, six years ago? Had to be, she was 23 now and she was 17 when she joined. Damn, where'd time gone? Suddenly Jack's mind flashed back to when she was leaving. . .  
  
-----  
  
"Are you sure Jack? I mean Ranger school is no piece of cake." Riddick was worried. Wasn't that cute?  
  
"Look, Riddick. . .this is what I've been living for. It's my destiny; this is where I belong. The closest thing to family I'll ever have, well besides maybe you." Okay, if this wasn't hard enough all ready to leave the man you thought of as your savior.  
  
"I just want you to be positive. This isn't easy stuff. No fluff and giggles,"  
  
"Riddick, you're starting to sound like a pussy and I KNOW. Don't worry; I'll be fine. I was able to handle myself until there was you so I can handle myself afterwards. Besides, you and I both know that I'll just slow you down. I don't want your getting caught to be my fault. At least this way if you ever do get captured I'll be a bad ass Ranger and I'll be able to get ya out. Then you'll owe ME one." Jack tried to ease the situation with laughter but she wasn't sure it helped.  
  
"Dream on kid," the sounding of the loud speaker above them let everyone know it was time to ship out. "All right baby girl. We'll keep in touch, promise." Riddick then did a very surprising thing, hugged her.  
  
This was weird, it was like they'd never meet again. He was so warm, what was going on? Aw, screw it! Who cares! Returning the hug Jack pulled away smiling, "Thanks for everything and well. . . MAAAN, I love ya!" Jack laughed. "Be safe, don't get in too much trouble and maybe we'll meet again some day."  
  
"Only time will tell. . . Oh and Jack love ya too." He put his forehead to hers and then let her go.  
  
Jack walked down the ramp into the transport ship to her destiny. Jack prayed a quick prayer to keep Riddick safe, it'd be the only time she'd ever pray. What Jack didn't see was the tear slip down Riddick's face as he watched her leave. Would they ever meet again? Only time would tell  
  
-----  
  
Yeah, the Ranger thing had worked but Jack wanted to be better that's when she transferred to training for the Black Knights and now here she was Ms. Hot Shot Sergeant Major. Damn she was good! All besides the point though. . . time had told and now here he was. She was supposed to be over flowing with joy and well. . .she was, but something felt all wrong. Jack's instincts had never been wrong in her life but how weird was it that all of a sudden after all the years of letters, Riddick all of a sudden just appears and happens to be her new contact to one of the biggest plans in her career. Whatever, she'd just have to wait until things began to play out but for now. . .sleep, yes, sleep would be good. 


	3. Sleeping Thoughts

*Sleeping Thoughts*  
  
Riddick stared at the ceiling like he was waiting for something from it. As his body lay there next to a beautiful woman-the beautiful Jack who he'd once known and had changed so much-his mind drifted elsewhere. Mostly just thoughts of Jack and how he'd missed her but some of what would eventually transpire. Damn did he hate the future. Why couldn't he always just stay in the now? Why couldn't he just stay with this sleeping beauty forever? And damn was she beautiful. He could still remember that skinny teenager she used to be with the bald head and baggy clothes, but now. . .oh, now she was quite the exquisite woman. She was beautiful from head to toe, the utter resemblance of perfection. Her thin body covered in toned muscle and tanned flesh, her long hair such a silky black. Her eyes, that must have been the thing that shocked him the most, they were so much the reflection of his. It didn't intimidate him, just. . .he was wasn't used to staring back into his own eyes. But man, were they beautiful on her.  
  
Throughout the years Riddick had read of her tales and adventures she experienced through her job, she seemed to have quite the time of her life. Often he caught himself wondering if ever he could make her that happy? He supposed that it was just wishful thinking. Whether he'd admit it or not, he missed her. . .a lot. He missed her smile most of all. . .well that and just plain having her there. The second after he watched Jack disappear into the transport ship, Riddick had made a pact with himself. He promised that someday they'd meet again, too bad now that the promise was fulfilled it'd all be ruined. A pity really. Damn, he hated the future.  
  
------------- *AN: Short, yes I know but the little voices inside my head wouldn't let me stop writing and this is what they said so hey, can't argue with them. Ha! Okay well I hope you enjoyed and please do review, I like hearing what the readers have to say. Hope to write more soon. Buh-bye now :O) 


	4. Right Hand Man

*Right Hand Man*  
  
"What the fuck are you doing Carter? I said uppercut! Don't you fucking listen?" Jack was administering their first "do- it" assessment and so far these troops were by far the most poorly trained she'd ever seen. "Damnit Johnson! I said right, left, hook, uppercut. If we were to go to battle right now you'd all be fucking dead! Do you read me?"  
  
They were absolute dumb assess. Sure they were more disciplined but that doesn't count for shit if they couldn't defend themselves. Yeah, they'd listen but not to her. They'd keeping thinking that she was just some little woman trying to act all tough. Think they would get away with anything and she'd be soft, they'd get what was coming to them. It was going to be one hell of a rude awakening when Jack really got into training but for the time they could just go on pretending to be the shit. All new soldiers were the same. Stupid little fuckers that were completely caught up in thinking themselves as the best when really Jack could kill them in 331 ways. Just then a Hummer drove up, Corigon stepping from it and walking to her.  
  
"Hey Jack, Captain Bortelli wants to see you. Says it's about some type of briefing?"  
  
He was clueless, good ole Bortelli hadn't told anyone where he'd sent her last night, damn she could love that man sometimes, "Okay. Watch these guys for me will ya? And don't go lightly, they're a bunch of fucking idiots. So much for that God's good graces thing eh Corigon?" Jack patted him on the shoulder and took off in the Hummer.  
  
*********  
  
The Hummer came barreling towards the Captain's office at full speed; Jack was less than ten feet from the building when she finally decided to slam on the brakes. Dust and dirt flew up covering Staff Sergeant Mandol who stood outside; probably just finish a mail run. Damn did his job suck sometimes.  
  
Jack jumped from the Hummer laughing, "Oh I didn't hit you did I?"  
  
"Jesus Christ, Jack!"  
  
"No, please just call me Jack. . .Jesus Christ is a little too formal for my taste." Jack patted him on the shoulder and walked into the building before Mandol had a chance to say anything more.  
  
Jack stood in Captain Bortelli's office awaiting for him to return from a meeting, wasn't that always just fucking great? What was the point in him calling her from her troops to just sit and wait for him? Bullshit, really it was. Finally, after more waiting than Jack would have liked the Captain entered looking none too happy.  
  
"No time for salutes Jack," Jack quickly stood at ease waiting for the bomb to drop, something was wrong. "I just got out of an emergency meeting. It's about Moran, he struck again this time he just decided to bomb the major city in the Hultzer colonization and took Abraham Hultzer, the head guy hostage and are holding a ransom on him. Looks like you've got a job Jack, and it's got to be carried out no later than two days from now you get me?"  
  
"I get you sir, I'll have him back in no time." Jack was more than confident of that, damn this Moran guy was a bitch. "I'll assemble a small team and we'll be out of here by night fall."  
  
"No, Sergeant Major you can only take yourself and one other soldier. This has to be a small and tight thing. I want you in and Hultzer out as quickly as possible, end of discussion."  
  
"Understood Captain Bortelli." Jack answered respectful.  
  
As if changing mind sets completely the Captain switched subjects, "So full report on what transpired last night."  
  
"The contact, Mr. Evil, has many disks that have everything we need to know on them. All the secret information that we couldn't get a hold of, even blue prints Captain. I mean this guy is a fucking genius. He wasn't at all violent but he did test to see if I was 'your best'. Sent some cheap ass half trained assholes after me. He seems legit enough."  
  
"Very well, if we have everything we need there will be no more use of him. We will dispose of him immediately." Captain Bortelli stated casually.  
  
Riddick burst through the door, cool confidence coloring his face. "I don't think that can happen Captain Bortelli."  
  
"What the hell are you doing Riddick? Get the hell out of here!" Jack gritted through clenched teeth.  
  
"No, you see Captain Bortelli, I have a great deal of information on the disk as well as locked away in my head."  
  
"Sergeant Major, what in God's good name is going on? I want answers." Shit. This was going to be the end of Jack's career for sure.  
  
"Captain, this is our contact. Mr. Evil-" Jack began trying to keep her cool.  
  
"Also known as Richard B. Riddick, name ring a bell? I know it does." Riddick jumped in.  
  
"Escaped murderer and convict, you were supposed to have died on some planet." The Captain answered astonished.  
  
"Well, I'm not dead. Look, it doesn't really matter who I am or what happened or didn't happen in the past. I am your contact and that's really all that you care about. Now, to put this all quite simply. . .I know everything about Antonio Moran's headquarters. I know everything about his organization and I know practically everything about him. I am here to help, if you want all the information and you want this mission to be a success then you'll have to include me in on everything."  
  
Now that was odd, time for Jack to speak up. "No! Absolutely not! Captain we can find some other way to get the information, I wont do it."  
  
Riddick looked at her with a deadly look, "Sergeant Major, I know this seems completely like a set up but I assure you it isn't. Antonio Moran is ten times more than what you could imagine him to be. You will need my help, Captain Bortelli." He leaned over the desk to make his point clear.  
  
"So what exactly are you saying her Mr. Riddick?" Captain. . .always trying to stay rational.  
  
"I am requesting, with the Sergeant Major's consent of course, that I be her right hand man. I want to train by her side and go on the mission, I assure you that I will be an extremely valuable asset to the team." Riddick was like a fucking salesman, and damn he was good!  
  
"Sergeant Major Melivenski? What do you say?"  
  
Jack sighed running her hand through her long hair, "Fine. But you better fucking be worth it Riddick! I wont bullshit around!"  
  
"Sergeant Major! You will have more respect for the contact than to talk like that."  
  
"No! He's in training with me now and I will treat him no differently than I treat any of my other soldiers." Jack slammed her hand into her chest in an attempt to make her position very clear. "He wants to be a soldier than he better damn well be ready to be trained like one! Good afternoon Captain!" Jack saluted the man behind the desk and left.  
  
The Captain looking a bit put off by Jack's blow up spoke once more, "On behalf of the Black Knights Special Ops Delta Force, I welcome you." He shook Riddick's hand politely and continued, " I apologize Mr. Riddick. Sergeant Major Melivenski has quite the temper."  
  
Riddick's boomed through the small office as he saluted the Captain, "Don't worry about it Captain Bortelli, Jack and I go way back, good day." With that said he left leaving a befuddled Captain to his thoughts.  
  
------------- *AN: Okay, how'd ya like it? You enjoy it? Send me some feedback please, and thank you to those of you who have :O) It really makes my day. There'll probably be another chapter out later today because my voices are in good spirits and have quite a bit to say. Thanks, and catch ya on the flip side.* 


	5. Success Always Comes With Loss

*Success Always Comes With Loss*  
  
Jack was awake. . .again-as usual. This time there was reason, tonight she and Staff Sergeant Mandol were to ship out on their mission to retrieve Abraham Hultzer the founder of the Hultzer colinization. They would be travelling to the Marion sector, which practically a hop, skip, and a jump from Zineon 3. Easy traget, hard part. . .getting behind Moran's forces and retrieving the hostage-especially when he knew they were coming. Needless to say, Jack was on edge. Not nervous, just on edge. She always seemed to get edgy before a mission no matter how big or small. This one had some serious high risk and if it were just her she would have been fine but she was now also holding herself responsible for Mandol as well. Jack looked to the clock. . .2:15, time to go. Jack rolled from the bed but didn't make it all too far, Riddick's arm reached out and grabbed her.  
  
"Where are you going?" His silver pools serving as eyes meeting hers.  
  
No fumbling over words, just a phrase that was previously planned. "Night training, I wanna see how the troops operate at night."  
  
"Jack, they don't have their shined eyes yet and you're still working on assessing them."  
  
"Part of the assessment, Riddick." She was SO glad she'd previously went over the possible things he could say.  
  
"Well shouldn't I go?" Riddick began to sit up.  
  
Now that one wasn't planned for some reason or another, "No! I all ready know what you are capable of. Just rest, your training will begin after the assessment."  
  
"So you're feeling better now about me being such a part of this?" Why was Riddick being so nice? It was odd.  
  
"Uh, actually not really. But I guess give it sometime and it'll be okay. Maybe it wont be too bad, I've kind of missed having you around." Jack ran her hand through her hair in an attempt to untangle it.  
  
"Come here," Jack bent down and Riddick kissed her cheek, "Go run the shit out of 'em Jackie girl!"  
  
What was he, her fucking fatherly figure? No, that was crazy, she could never think of him like that. How did she think of him? She didn't know, she couldn't think about it right now anyways. Jack smiled and stepped away from the bed. She quickly changed into her black uniform and grabbed a pair of goggles that were identical to Riddick's and slipped them over her head and let them rest on her forehead.  
  
"Bye, Riddick." Jack was starting to get REAL edgy now, it was always time, "I"ll, uh, see ya later."  
  
*********  
  
She'd just finished packing her gear as she and Mandol ran a check of the ship. Jack was feeling real guilty about not bringing Riddick and about lying to him. Damn that little voice called a conscience! She knew it should have been him who she'd asked but it would have felt weird. She wasn't sure she could function as well with him around, especially with him just returning. Now Mandol, he was dependable. Jack could trust Mandol, and they were going to kick some major ass. She looked over her shoulder at all the gear in the back and then made sure that both she and Mandol were strapped in.  
  
"Ground control this is Black Hawk 3 we are ready to rock." Jack looked over the controls making sure everything was right.  
  
"Roger that Black Hawk 3, you are clear to go." A voice spilled through the intercom for confirmation.  
  
"Keep my base safe while I'm gone." She flipped a few switches and before she or Mandol knew it they were through the atmosphere and in deep space.  
  
*********  
  
"We have arrived. I don't think we've been detected but who knows. Their system is pretty advanced, Jack so you better get your ass in there and out real fucking fast." Mandol was REAL nervous, that wasn't helping her nerves.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. . .I know. In, out and back to the ship." Jack pulled her gun over her head, sheethed her shiv and pulled her goggles over her eyes, "If I'm not back in 30 minutes you fucking leave Mandol! Am I understood?  
  
"Yeah, Jack. Just make it back with the hostage." Mandol flipped the switch to lower the docking gate and out Jack walked.  
  
Jack ran from the ship as speedily as she could finding refuge in a dark corner of the loading ground. Ducking between a gate she made her way into the holding compound. It'd been damn near luck that Hultzer had had an implanted tracker so they could pinpoint his location. Jack's enterance was fairly easy, just having to by-pass a few pad locks and slit two guard's necks. Within moments Jack stood outside of Hutlzer holding cell. With little to no trouble, she by-passed the locking code and entered his cell.  
  
"Mr. Abraham Hultzer," Jack waited for a response from the huddled figure in the corner but recieved nothing. "Mr. Hultzer, I am here to help. I'm going to get you out of here but I need you to respond so I know you're coherent."  
  
Jack waited once more and after a long moments the man replied, "They have surveillance in the room, they know you're here."  
  
"Shit!" Jack forcefully grabbed the man and pulled her gun from around her shoulder, "When I say move you move and stay next to me at all time unless I say otherwise!"  
  
Jack and her startled objective exited the room only to be met by live fire. Jack threw Mr. Hultzer back into the room as she quickly killed off the men firing. Grabbing the man once more he and Jack hustled from the holding cells area.  
  
Inside was relatively easy, a few more people with guns but that was easily enough solved. Once outside, things got a whole hell of a lot worse. There was fire coming from every angle as well as soldiers launching themselves at her and Hultzer. Jack pulled the man under her arm and tried her best to shield him. The ship was insight as well as Mandol standing on the platform firing off rounds to help out.  
  
"Make a run for it, run straight to that man standing at the ship!" Jack yelled to Hultzer. "I'll make sure you get there."  
  
Hultzer did as told and Jack covered him as he ran but at the last second she saw a soldier run up and aim to hit Hultzer. Jack sped up her running and jumped before the bullet could hit him in the process knocking both of them into the ship. Mandol flipped the switch to close the ramp and came to Jack.  
  
"Fuck Jack! You're hit, the fuckers got you in the fucking stomach! Fuck Jack!" Mandol was freaking out he had to calm down.  
  
Finally the pain began to lance through Jack, "Is Hultzer in here?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Jack spit up some blood, "Is he hurt?"  
  
Mandol looked over his shoulder checking, "No, he's in one piece."  
  
"Then what the fuck are you doing? FLY THE FUCKING SHIP GOD DAMNIT!" Jack pushed Mandol away.  
  
Mandol hauled ass to the controls, they were surrounded from every side. He hit the throttle not even thinking about strapping down himself or the other two, within seconds they were away from danger. Now the only danger left was the fact that Jack might die, she was hit directly in the center of her stomach. If she didn't die it'd be a miracle.  
  
Jack lay breathing shallowly at the back of the ship barely noticing Abraham Hultzer hovering above her trying to administer to her wounds. Jack's last thought before the red pain took over her entire being was "Mission accomplished." 


	6. A Problem That Must Be Solved

*A Problem That Must be Solved*  
  
Antonio Moran, the leader of one of the most notorious terrorist organization, sat behind a large mahogany desk his nearly black eyes staring off into space. He was a tall man with dark features and his body padded with muscle; quite the intimidating person to most. He pulled his feet up onto the desk in cool confidence as his head advisor entered the room.  
  
"Mr. Moran I have some very unpleasant news." The short black man spoke quickly. Well, at least he was to the point.  
  
"What is it Marcus?"  
  
Marcus Maxwell was a brave man but when it came to dealing with his superior, Antonio Moran, he was as cowardly as they came, "Sir, uh. . .well, Abraham Hultzer has escaped."  
  
Within moments the man behind the desk was front and center before Marcus, "He has what?!"  
  
"Escaped sir," the little man nearly squealed.  
  
"How in fuck's name did something like that happen Marcus?" Oh no, he was getting angry.  
  
Marcus swallowed hard, "Two operatives from the Black Knights Special Ops. Delta Force landed in the compound and broke into our holding facility."  
  
Moran raised his hand and balled it into a fist, "You fucking imbecile!"  
  
Marcus sunk down shielding his face from the blow, "Please sir. . .a moment? To speak"  
  
"Very well and make it quick!"  
  
"We have pictures. It's that bitch, sir. The one that has been trying to X us out for so long. We've identified her."  
  
"Well who is she?! Hurry! Speak!" The man almost urged.  
  
"We've identified her as Sergeant Major Jacquelyn M. Melivenski."  
  
"Excellent Mr. Maxwell, see to it that she is gotten rid of."  
  
"Sir, we have reason to believe she is already dead. You see in the process of the escape Mr. Hultzer was running before her and she jumped in front of him shielding him from a bullet. The bitch to the bullet straight to the stomach, blew a hole clear through. In my opinion she's long gone Mr. Moran." Now this Marcus could handle as long as it didn't turn hostile again.  
  
"I didn't ask for your fucking opinion! Send Ax, Hatcher, and Drivile to make sure she's dead and if she isn't I want her gone! Is that understood Mr. Maxwell?"  
  
Marcus straightened, the conversation was coming to a close, "Yes sir, I understand perfectly well. They will be on their way in no time."  
  
"Good Marcus, very good. You are dismissed."  
  
"Good afternoon sir," The man turned to leave.  
  
"Marcus. . .leave the pictures here."  
  
Marcus couldn't believe it, Antonio Moran was practically grinning, "Yes sir." He left the pictures on his desk and quickly exited the room.  
  
Antonio Moran looked down at the pictures of the woman who had finally been sworn as his enemy. His fingers tracing over the crinkled, concentrating features of the woman's face. In a trance Moran began to speak, "Beautiful. It's a pity Jack Melivenski. A real shame to lose such a gorgeous face such as your own. Too bad, I bet you would have been great in bed."  
  
  
  
------------- *AN: You guys are the light in my life! I just adore everyone of you that reviewed! All the nice things everyone said really brightened my day. Thank you so much! And for that I will probably have another chapter coming out this evening! Yay! My voices are just in such high spirits! I mean I know this story is worth something when everyone says to keep it (or when lady Saphrin reviews now that's great stuff!). I can't beat a compliment like that! Thanks so much! Glad everyone is enjoying it. Love, Peace and Chicken Grease!* 


	7. Luck of the Draw

*By Luck of the Draw*  
  
They watched with aticipation as a tall muscular man wear goggles silently closed the door behind him and walked down the hall, it was go time. Stealthily the three shadows crept into the pitch black room their only source of light being the machines monitoring the body before them. Two of the three slowly moved to either side of the hospital bed while the other kept watch over the door, there was no telling when that beast of a man would return. It'd been hell just to get him out of the room, he'd been there every day since the woman had been brought back, unconscious and barely alive. Speaking of the woman. . .it was a fucking mistake for the bitch to be alive, there was no way. She had to be super human or robot, but a regular human? Not possible.  
  
One of the two shadows pulled a long seringe from their pocket and tapped it a few times as the other stood just as a precaution. The first shadow brought the needle down making a slow decent to the surface of the woman's skin.  
  
*********  
  
Jack had been deeply in her healing sleep when her instincts had kicked in. She'd known Riddick had left, she'd known he been there from the second she was rolled out of the ship. Riddick. . .so loyal, he cared so much. She knew he was constantly at her side, she could just feel it but now. . . something was very wrong. There were three presences in the room none of them being that of friendly nature. Jack tried her best to wake herself from her state of mind but it was nearly futile. If she could just pull herself from the dark haze of sleep. . .if only.  
  
*********  
  
The needle had almost made contact with the skin when, without warning, the woman's arm reached up and grabbed him by the neck bringing the man down to her level. She quickly pulled him into a tight headlock to the point that if he so much as moved a inch he'd end up killing himself she then wretched the seringe from his grasp. In the speed of a bullet the woman then reached across to the man at the other side of her bed pulling him to her with the sergine in hand stabbing him in the throat and injecting the deadly liquid. Then returning her energy to the man in her arms she twisted his neck killing him instantly. Surely wasn't human. The third shadow man melted into the shadows, since his companions had failed he wouldn't.  
  
*********  
  
Jack's senses had finally come to just as the needle was about to pierce the skin enabling her to take her asailants by pure surprise. . .now that was damn near luck. Two down, but where was the third. Her vision was blurred to the point of not being able to tell a body from a piece of furniture, fucking drugs! Jack ripped her I.V. from her arm trying to find the third person. She tried using her senses but everything was still in a haze, everything up until now she'd been using just instinct and general naviguessation to find. Just then the door burst open a presence moved towards her. She kicked up her leg, a blow which surely could have killed anyone. . .but Riddick. He caught her leg in mid-air and set it back on the bed.  
  
"Jack it's Riddick. . ." He didn't seem to be getting any response.  
  
Jack continued to whip her head around furiously looking for the third man. . .nothing. Could Riddick not feel him? Had he fled? Suddenly Riddick embraced Jack in a hug. Her vision clearing a little she saw the shadow coming closer and closer a shiv raised high in the air. Jack's hands fumbled at Riddick's belt finally finding the cold metal handle she was searching for. Her hand snapped up revealing a gun and without a second thought Jack pulled the trigger sending the third and final man flying into the wall his brains splattering on the wall. Rididck turned seeing the man for the first time. So he hadn't known.  
  
Jack let a heavy breath leave her lips, she slouched back down to the bed. Riddick could take care of the dead bodies himself, her sleep was calling to her again but before she'd let it envelope her Jack looked into his eyes, "Emotions cloud survival instinct, gotta be more careful Dickey." With that she was gone. . .back to her healing state. It'd be a quite a time before she'd wake up. No, it'd be soon. She had to train her soldiers and get even with Moran of course. Game on. . .time for war. 


	8. Waking Thoughts

*Waking Thoughts*   
Was she waking up? Did her eyes just twitch? Did she know he was there? What the hell had happened before? Why hadn't he known those men had snuck into the room? Why hadn't she told him what she was really doing? Was she okay? She would live, right? The doctors had to be right didn't they?  
  
A billion questions were running through Riddick's head as he sat next to her, watching for any sign of life. Damn her! He'd damn near had a heart attack when he was told she'd been shot. He'd never been so terrified in his life. Damn her again! She was his weakness. Why? He couldn't understand it. Maybe he was in lo--WAIT! She moved! She was waking up!  
  
*********  
  
Jack was floating somewhere between consciousness and death, she just wasn't sure of exactly where. Was she dead? No, no she was very much alive. What about those men? They were dead right? Oh, God! Riddick. . .where was Riddick? Did the men kill him? No. . .no. He's here. The men. . .all dead. . .my hands. Good, death comes unto those who call to it. Death. . .what a funny thing. Where am I? Think Jack. Hultzer. . .rescued. Bullet. Stomach. Mandol? Is he safe? Riddick! Poor Riddick. Hell to pay for lying. Lying about what? Fucking meds. Can't remember. Must wake up. Troops. . .Moran. . .Riddick, Richard B. Riddick. I lo-  
  
"NO!" Jack flew up from the bed and straight into Riddick's arms. No. Not true! Damn meds. Damn him!  
  
"Jack. . .Jack?" Riddick's voice was almost pleading as he stared down to her.  
  
"I'm here." Jack put her head on his shoulder embracing him.  
  
I'm here. I'm alive.  
  
  



	9. Can't Always Get the Good Side of a Deal

*Can't Always Get the Good Side of a Deal*  
  
The doctor walked in dressed in all white as usual. Jack sat up straight, Riddick forever at her side. So loyal. Jack looked at the middle aged man named Dr. Henry Jenkins. She smiled.  
  
"So Henry, I was thinking we could have a room set up for me at all times. I spend so much fucking time here I think I should have a room with all the comforts of home, what do ya say doc?"  
  
Dr. Jenkins didn't try to hide the truth from his patients, Jack had always admired that, from the way it was looking. . .the news was going to be pretty bad. "I'll see what I can do Jacquelyn."  
  
"All right, what's the diagnosis, doc? No bullshit."  
  
The doctor shook his head, "No bullshit, as usual. Uh, well. . .the whole story or just what's wrong."  
  
"I don't care just as long as I can get the scoop here, eh?"  
  
"Well, the bullet blew a fucking hole straight through your stomach, Jack. That's some shit," so he wasn't exactly the most ethical doctor but he was the best in the profession. "I was surprised you even made it back to the base. You can thank Mr. Hultzer for that one. To put it simply we were able to regenerate everything, you're in perfect health again," a fake smile filled with sadness crossed the doctor's features.  
  
"But?"  
  
"Jack. . ." he sighed heavily. Shit, this wasn't looking good. "We, uh, we aren't sure you'll ever be able to reproduce." Dr. Jenkins let his head fall, waiting for Jack's reaction.  
  
Jack sat there blankly for a moment, waiting for something. . .anything to hit but there was all of nothing. "That's it? I can't have kids?"  
  
"We aren't certain Jack but from what we foresee that is correct."  
  
"Who gives a fuck?! I don't like kids anyways. It doesn't matter." Jack was lying. It did matter. Even if there was no immediate thought of a family, that'd always been Jack's dream to someday have kids. Fuck, there went that dream. It didn't matter; she was operable. "So I can go home?"  
  
The doctor looked up astonishment now gracing his face, "Yes, Jacquelyn. You may go home tomorrow."  
  
"Good, I want the hell out of here." Her face still held nothing, completely blank.  
  
"Good afternoon. . .Jack, Mr. Riddick." Dr. Jenkins turned on his heal and left the two to their thoughts.  
  
No kids. She could deal with that. No big deal, now she could go home strengthen up and get back to her troops. Moran, war. Yes. . .fuck reproduction it didn't matter. It didn't matter.  
  
Riddick joined Jack on the bed, "I'm sorry, Jack."  
  
"No, no. I don't want fucking sympathy. It's bullshit. It doesn't matter." A unnoticed tear slid down Jack's cheek. "IT DOESN'T FUCKING MATTER!" Jack grabbed anything she could get a hold of and lobbed it at the wall.  
  
Riddick pulled her to his body; he was such a comfort. Somehow over the course of her recovery he'd become her strength. But how? She'd been unconscious. Didn't matter, none of it mattered. No kids, big deal. There were more important things to be handled. Things that needed to be talked about, a life that Jack needed to get back to. A plan that had to be finished and carried out. No time for petty shit. No time.  
  
Jack let the tears slide down her cheeks, had it finally hit her? Was this how she was supposed to react? She felt a void inside herself, a void that would never be filled. She now harbored a weakness. No weaknesses! It doesn't matter, it's nothing. Troops, war, Moran, Riddick, strength, dreams, it doesn't matter. Just a dream, a future ruined. Doesn't matter, live for the now. Now. . .war, training, death. It doesn't matter. 


	10. Admittance to the Crime

*Admittance to the Crime*  
  
Jack was finally feeling somewhat of herself when she woke the next morning. She looked to her right as she stretched her sleep away. . .there was Riddick. Why was he staying with her after she lied? She'd never understand but it'd sure been a blessing-even if she'd never admit it. After finding out that she couldn't have any children Jack was almost torn, almost disappointed and there Riddick was the entire time. He was more than a friend, more than anything imaginable, he was partially her sanity and savior. He was so much to her. She wondered if things would be weird after her breaking down. She sure hoped not. Mind-as-well break the silence. . .  
  
"I'm ready to leave!" Jack was anxious to say the least as she got out of bed.  
  
"Hmmm," Riddick didn't say much just looked the other way. Yep, things were weird.  
  
"You okay?" Jack peered down at him sitting in the chair.  
  
"Fine," His tone was cold, unlike it had been the day before.  
  
"Okay. . .when is the doctor supposed to come?" This was becoming somewhat uncomfortable for Jack.  
  
"He should be here any minute. If you want I brought you some clothes the other day." Damn, his voice was too cold. . .almost like ice to the touch.  
  
Jack stood and turned around and quickly slipped on the sweat shirt and sweat pants Riddick had brought her and then turned back around, "Thanks."  
  
Riddick's face harded into sarcasm, "Sure no fucking problem."  
  
"What the fu-" Jack was quickly cut off by Dr. Jenkins entering the room.  
  
The doctor entered the room a bit more cheery. He'd heard of Jack's outburst, not unusual for Jack. She usually had quite a few outburst every time she was in, it was just her frustration from being out of the line of duty. A damn good soldier Jack was. Fucking amazing really.  
  
Dr. Jenkins looked over the clipboard in his hands briefly, "How are we today?"  
  
"Just in tip top fucking shape." Jack's nostrils were flared, if she didn't blow soon he'd be surprised.  
  
"Well, I just need to take the bandages off and makes sure everything's healed up."  
  
"Don't bother I took off the bandages last night it looks good to me. Good work as usual, doc. You can take a look at it to make sure everything's in good condition." Jack lifted her shirt revealing a completely flawless stomach, no blood, no stitches, no scars just a pure soft skinned stomach covered in muscle.  
  
"Looks great, Jacquelyn. Healed up nicely." The doctor smiled.  
  
"Wait a fucking second. . .that's fucking impossible. Five days ago she had her entire stomach blown out and she doesn't have a scar to show for it?" Riddick chimed in with disbelief. "I don't fucking believe it."  
  
"Believe it, Dickey boy. Here at Fort Omega or anywhere Black Knights are present we have the highest technology known of." Jack pulled her shirt back down.  
  
"Not only that but Jack here has an impeccable healing rate, faster than any human being I've ever seen." The doctor stated matter of fact-like.  
  
"I guess it's just in the genes." Jack smiled sarcastically, "So I can go, doc?"  
  
"Just sign this paper and you'll be own your way."  
  
Jack hastily grabbed the pen and clipboard and signed quickly, "You're a fucking saint! See you in a few weeks, I'm sure."  
  
"I have no doubt of that. Be good." Dr. Jenkins pushed the two out the door as he followed behind.  
  
"Aren't I always?" Jack strode away with the ever present Riddick at her side.  
  
*********  
  
Jack and Riddick entered their current housing unit both going their separate ways Riddick to the kitchen and Jack straight to her room to workout. Hours later they now stood in the living room, one on either side of the room a deadly glare in their eyes. This wasn't going to work; Jack knew what it was. . .Riddick knew. . .this was stupid. Jack spoke up first, she wasn't going to dance around it any longer.  
  
"What? WHAT THE FUCK IS IT!?" Jack through her arms in the air in frustration.  
  
"Don't ask what! You know exactly what. The exact fucking reason you got put in the hospital. YOU FUCKING LIED TO ME JACK!" A vein in Riddick's forehead stuck out clearly, oh yeah. . .he was PISSED.  
  
"So what? I lied want to cry about it? The mission was a fucking secret, that means no telling anyone. It was a there and back thing. Mission accomplished, end of story."  
  
"No! Not end of story! You fucking lied, Jack. We said we'd never lie to each other. Now, I kept true to that but what about you?" Riddick stepped an inch closer.  
  
"That was fucking forever ago! It's a fucking bullshit pact. It's all bullshit." Jack was nearing the end of her control.  
  
"Oh it's all bullshit, huh? Fuck this, Jack! You almost died! I was worried!"  
  
"But I didn't die did I? Don't worry about me, I'm grown. I'm not your little Jackie girl anymore Riddick! I'm an adult, I'm a fucking damn good soldier and I can take care of myself! I don't NEED you!"  
  
"YOU JUST DON'T FUCKING KNOW WHEN TO ACCEPT A FRIEND, SOMEONE TO HELP! You are so fucking afraid that you might get attached, Jack you should have brought me!" Riddick was almost pleading.  
  
"Riddick you wanna know why I lied? Because you just got here and I didn't want you trying to trail behind me. I have a fucking job to do and I have to do it! I can't have you slowing me down." Jack screamed letting her feelings out entirely.  
  
"You should have asked me to come along, don't forget I know every place inside and out. I was the right one to take. You could have died Jack!"  
  
"But I didn't die! I'm here. I'm alive. Not dead. Look, it's over with. Be pissed I don't give a flying fuck! This is all bullshit! I AM A FUCKING SOLDIER, I DON'T NEED TO DEAL WITH THIS! IT'S OVER, FUCKING DROP IT!"  
  
"It's not over! And it's not bullshit, FIVE FUCKING DAYS JACK! Count 'em FIVE! I sat by your side! When they told me you'd been shot. . .I was scared." Jack turned her head away not wanting to hear it, Riddick quickly made her look at him again. "I was scared I'd lose you."  
  
"SINCE WHEN DO YOU FUCKING GIVE A SHIT? DON'T PLAY THIS ON ME! NOT NOW! WHY ALL OF A SUDDEN TO YOU CARE? STOP PRETENDING!" Jack yelled in his face pointing her finger every so often.  
  
"I THINK YOU'RE THE ONE PLAYING GAME JACK. I'VE ALWAYS CARED. I'VE ALWAYS GAVE A SHIT! IF YOU'D LOOK AT THE SITUATION YOU'D SEE THAT! SO JUST STOP BEING A FUCKING BITCH!" Oh shit! That had slipped. He didn't mean that.  
  
"FUCK YOU!" Jack punched Riddick straight in the eye, turned on her heel and walked into her room slamming the door behind her.  
  
"Just fucking great." Riddick held his eye. She sure could pack one hell of a punch.  
  
*********  
  
Did he mean that? Had really meant that he was scared? No, Jack couldn't deal with emotions they just got in the way of everything. For the past six years Jack had been independent, happy. . .or at least able to get by. Why now? Why'd he have to come back? Sure she cared about him; she was glad he was back but he just brought on emotions and they just made everything so difficult. It was a crucial time, she didn't need this.  
  
Well at least the getting through the lying wasn't all too bad, well all except for Jack punching him. It'd just been reflex, you don't call Jacquelyn M. Melivenski bitch to her face. Pure accident, really. . .it was. She wasn't even sure what she'd said, she'd been in such a blind rage. Riddick. . .so complicated. She cared for him so much, maybe that's why she was so cold to him. She couldn't figure out why, it just scared her. She'd always been in control but since he'd returned her emotions, which she so prided herself in keeping safely locked away, had been getting the best of her. Shit she couldn't handle this, not now or for that matter ever. Why, why, why? There was such agony in caring. Why would anyone want to torment themselves in such a way? Too much thinking, she needed to focus on something stable. . . reliable. Within moments Jack was on the floor cranking out push ups.  
  
Emotions, feelings, judgment. . .damn 'em all!  
  
*********  
  
Riddick didn't understand why Jack was the way she had become, he didn't think he ever would but for all of eternity he'd try. She'd changed so much in six years, too much for his liking. No, that wasn't true. He liked the way she was but she was just so different. The Jackie girl he knew. . .carefree, open, caring, trusting, was nearly gone buried deeply in what now was Sergeant Major Jack Melivenski of the Black Knight Special Ops. Delta Force no bullshit, fearless, warrior. She was so much locked into such a small person. . .such a perfect person. Fuck the future! He couldn't stand it! It was end of all ends. He would live in the now once and for all. When the future came he'd know what to do but until then. . . it was time to make amends with Jack. 


	11. Apologizing can be So Painful

*Apologizing Can Be So Painful*  
  
Jack sat in the center of her small room counting off sit ups as the door slowly creaked open. Riddick stood in the door way eyeing her for a moment. . .  
  
"How many have you done?" Pointless small talk, never a favorite for Jack.  
  
Jack looked over at him never stopping, "223."  
  
"Mind if I come in?"  
  
At that Jack did stop, "You're going to anyways." She immediately went back to her workout.  
  
"What's with the exercising?" Riddick stood against the wall watching her intently.  
  
"I'm going back tomorrow, I can't very well show up all weak and drained and expect the soldiers to respect me."  
  
"You're not going back tomorrow. You need to stay home at least another day or two to regain some kind of strength."  
  
"Fuck you! I go back tomorrow." Jack stopped again an evil glare staring up at him.  
  
"No, I wont let you." Riddick stood away from the wall crossing his arms across his chest in determination.  
  
"The fuck you wont!"  
  
With a fraction of a second Jack pulled his feet out from under Riddick, sending him crashing to the floor. In a moment's notice she was on top of him her fist raised about to coming slamming into his face for the second time. Riddick quickly flipped the tables kicking his legs up, which in the process sent Jack flying over his head. He then spun her around so that she was pinned beneath him.  
  
"Are we gonna give up this petty bullshit?" A smart ass smirk playing on his lips.  
  
"FUCK. . . YOU!"  
  
Jack kicked Riddick in the balls, he fell to the side in pain. She stood at once beckoning him to follow her suit. He didn't disappoint, he stood straightening to his full height. They were going to dance and it wasn't going to be pretty. The two fell into combat stance moving in a circle. Riddick lashed out with a left hook but came up empty. It was Jack's turn, she faked a left and then landed a round house kick to Riddick's side. Jack-1, Riddick-0. Thought he didn't falter, Riddick knew he'd be feeling that later. He invaded Jack's space once more this time making a successful punch to her jaw. Jack-1, Riddick-1. Jack staggered a moment but quickly regained her stance just in time to block another kick from Riddick. She came running at him full speed using their momentum to pin Riddick to wall. There she reached to his belt pulling out his shiv and holding it to his neck.  
  
"Would you lay the fuck off?!"  
  
Riddick's smile was bone chilling but Jack didn't move, "Not a chance in hell. . .Jackie girl!"  
  
He shoved Jack away from him yanking the shiv from her grasp. He pulled her into a headlock, which wouldn't let her do anything. Jack-2, Riddick-2. Jack countered his action by elbowing him in the ribs and ducking from his arms. She then punched him square in the nose, a bit of blood began to trickle down. Riddick wiped his nose and threw a punch at Jack landing it again at her jaw, blood began to seep from her lip now. She licked the corner of her lip and smiled devilishly. Jack-4, Riddick-4. Jack came at him again her arm extended fully, in the movement of a panther she slammed her arm into his throat, sending him to the ground once more. Riddick whipped his leg around knocking Jack to the ground beside him, quickly he pounced on top of her his shiv at her neck.  
  
"Give up yet?" His smile returned.  
  
"Never, Dickey."  
  
Jack kicked her leg up hitting Riddick in the back of the head giving herself just enough time to punch him in the jaw. The blow from the punch knocked Riddick from Jack and she pinned Riddick beneath her instantly throwing the shiv far from view. Jack- 7, Riddick- 7. They were even, at least for the time being.  
  
"Jack. . .I'm sorry."  
  
"WHAT?" Jack glared at him still in fighting mode.  
  
"I'm sorry." Riddick gave up his defense entirely, he was being open now.  
  
"You're shitting me, right?" She rolled off Riddick and to his side, sitting.  
  
"You, You're right. You are an adult, you aren't the person I used to know. I was just so worried, Jack. I didn't think you were going to live."  
  
Jack ran a hand through her hair, "I know Riddick, I know. I just needed someone I was used to for the mission. I, I'm sorry too. I wasn't expecting to get a hole blown through me. And. . .I, I appreciate you being there for me in the hospital. I'm sorry."  
  
Riddick pulled Jack into a hug and kissed her forehead. The two of them both exhausted stayed in each others arms for a long moment, catching their breath.  
  
*********  
  
The feel of his body against hers was one of the most comforting things Jack had ever encountered. She couldn't believe she'd just apologized. It didn't matter; this was real. Riddick was here.  
  
This feels so right.  
  
*********  
  
When had Jack become so strong? When had she become the type of person she was? She was so skilled, so special, so. . .perfect. Beautiful. Slowly the thought of the future crept into his mind. . .NO! Living in the now. That's all that mattered. Beautiful, strong, remarkable Jack was now and that's all that mattered. All that would ever matter. Riddick held onto the sensation of Jack against him, relishing in their contact.  
  
This feels so right.  
  
-------------  
  
*AN: So. . .You enjoy? You like? No like? Reviews good. Hehe. I want to send thanks to all of those who have reviewed you are MARVELOUS! I just want to hug you all! Ha! Okay well, might be another chapter out later tonight. I can only hope the voices keep talking :O) Okay until next time. Stay to the light! hehehe! 


	12. Training for the Battle When the War's A...

*Training for the Battle When War's Already Lost*  
  
Jack was awake; it was 4:30 a.m., seemed she was always awake but it was time to get up. Time to go back to what Jack did best, and time for her to get away from Riddick at least for a little while. OORAH to that! She began to roll from the bed but was promptly stopped by an arm; she should have been used to by now.  
  
"Going to P.T. and then reporting for work. Promise." Jack said not even looking over to Riddick.  
  
In a sleepy haze, Riddick barely comprehended, "Oka. Ha fun" he somehow managed to slur out.  
  
"Bye."  
  
Jack quickly dressed and then returned to the bedside and kissed Riddick on the forehead, the action driven by some unexplainable emotion. What was that? It didn't matter. Jack smiled tenderly, and then turned and left the housing unit. Time for work.  
  
*********  
  
Jack walked up to her tin office almost smiling to be back, she walked in the door greet with three pairs of eyes. One pair belonging to Mandol, another to Corigon, and the third. . .to Riddick. What in the hell? Oh no, assessment was over; she'd completely forgotten. Fuck! That meant Riddick would be training under her now, fucking joy. . .wouldn't that be GREAT! No. . .no, she wouldn't be reluctant; he was just like any other goddamned soldier she trained. NO FUCKING DIFFERENT! That's it Jackie girl, just keep thinking like that. Just then Mandol turned, his facing lighting up.  
  
"HOLY SHIT! The dead walks!" Mandol walked to Jack with his arms open.  
  
"Oh, wait. Hold on, I, I got something for you." Jack reached into her pocket and came back out with her hand flicking him off, "Like it?"  
  
Mandol laughed heartily and enveloped Jack, "Fucking damn good to have to back, Mevlivenski!"  
  
"Damn good to be back."  
  
*********  
  
As Riddick watched the scene unfold he wasn't so sure he liked it. As Jack hugged one of the men he felt something in his stomach, a pang of something. What was that? Jealousy? No, how the hell could it be jealous? Anxiety about starting training? Bullshit was what that idea was. Whatever it was it surely wasn't right. Why'd he feel that? What if it had been jealousy what then? What would that mean? Whatever, no time, stay focused. The future has started to begin. No, stay in the now. Always in the now.  
  
*********  
  
Jack parted from Mandol and looked to Corigon, "How're my troops Corigon?"  
  
Corigon shook his head in disgust, "Jack. . .not even the good Lord can help these dickheads! They are fucking ridiculous, and they-"  
  
Mandol shot a warning look to Corigon, "Leave it alone, Corigon."  
  
Jack eyes the two in suspicion, "Leave what alone? What Corigon?"  
  
"You see what you did?! Now she's gonna kill every one of them, Corigon!"  
  
"If you fucking half witts don't tell me I'll rip off your fucking balls! Now WHAT?!"  
  
Corigon looked at Jack, "They were saying some pretty harsh shit while you were gone Jack. Shit about you being dead, and that it was because you couldn't hack it in a man's position. It's shit Jack."  
  
Jack's smile was almost evil, "They'll get theirs. Don't forget I have to train them. Alright guys, well off to PT. Riddick? Coming?"  
  
Mandol and Corigon looked at each other in confusion as Jack exited the office with Riddick trotting behind her. What in the hell had just happened? Clueless, that's what they both were.  
  
*********  
  
As Jack exited the office she made haste to get to her troops, Riddick finally catching up with her. She said nothing just kept her gaze straightforward and determined. Was this how she was always going to be? Of course, they were in her territory now. If a soldier saw Jack treat him differently that'd be a weakness, and she'd never have it-neither would he. Riddick would do a lot of things but never damage her reputation in the service, she was damn good at what she did and he'd never stoop so low as to ruin everything she'd accomplished. She was exceptional, special. She was. . .well, she was. . .Jack the amazing, talented, determined, beautiful, perfect woman he lo-  
  
"Riddick, go tell Captain Bortelli that you are reporting for training and then meet me out on the training grounds, and do it fast." Jack interrupted his thoughts harshly.  
  
"Yes Sergeant Major Melivenski!" Riddick trotted off in the opposite direction.  
  
What had Riddick almost thought? Had he almost thought what he thought he had? No, it couldn't be. Never, it just wasn't like that. No time to think, Riddick was about to begin training and damn, he was almost nervous. Shit, how'd Jack manage that one on him? She was full of surprises.  
  
*********  
  
Her troops were now in view, they were fucking around-go figure. When there was no one there to discipline them of course they were going to bullshit. Where was one of her officers? And why weren't they doing their job? Hell to pay for that one. Just then Sergeant Michaels her officer at hand for the moment fell into her view. . .he was right along with them. He'd pay, Jack was going to kick his sorry ass! Where was Corigon? Oh yeah, she had ordered him to take over on some drills one of the more skilled troops were running. Corigon. . .yeah, he was a damn good solider. Dependable and loyal, she'd die for that man. Of course, she'd die for most anyone on the base but Srgt. Michaels? NO! Absolutely out of the question, something just wasn't right. Jack knew, but everyone else seemed to be oblivious to it. Something in her instincts just felt all wrong about him, she'd figure it out someday but who cared? Right now it was time to whip these sorry excuses for soldiers back into line.  
  
"ATTENTION!" Jack yelled taking a stance before the troop but received nothing in return besides Michaels leisurely making his way to her side. "You pull a fucking stunt like that again Michaels and I'll have you put up for probation and shit detail," Jack gritted through clenched teeth.  
  
"Yes, Ma'am Sergeant Major." Sergeant Michaels dutifully replied.  
  
"ATTENTION!" The soldiers took their sweet time looking at her, "WHAT IN FUCK'S NAME ARE YOU DOING FALL INTO FORMATION YOU DICKHEADS! RIGHT FUCKING NOW!" What was this shit? Were they trying to protest? They still didn't move, "Give me your fucking gun Michaels!"  
  
Sergeant Michaels looked at Jack like she'd gone crazy, "What are you going to do?"  
  
"Give me the fucking gun. . .NOW!"  
  
"C'mon Jack, lay off 'em."  
  
"Back the fuck off and give me the gun!" With hesitation, Michaels handed over the gun and Jack fired off three rounds into the air, "GET INTO FORMATION OR THESE FUCKING BULLETS ARE GOING TO BE AIMED AT EACH ONE OF YOU. . .AND I DON'T MISS!"  
  
The pieces of shit slowly got into formation a trainee by the name of Saurenter standing in the front line summoned Jack's attention, "Sergeant Major, permission to speak."  
  
"Granted," Jack's look was hard. This didn't sound like it was something he wanted ot be saying.  
  
"Uh, Sergeant Major, on behalf of this troop. . .well, the fellas and me don't really want you training us. You're a chick, that just don't look good for us."  
  
Pussies, everyone of 'em. Intimidated that a WOMAN-not a chick-was better than they were. At least Saurenter had the balls to admit it, probably just put up to it. The kid had balls but when it came to defending himself, well to put it perfectly clear he was sorry. Jack would give it to him, he had spirit to succeed-she wouldn't punish him but the rest of the soldiers were going to pay. "Is this how you all feel?"  
  
A collected "oorah" came as her reply.  
  
"Very well, a proposition. . . you pick your best man to fight me. He wins, I'll walk and Sergeant Michaels here will train you. I win. . .I win, I stay and train you. Do we have ourselves a deal?"  
  
There came another "oorah".  
  
"Alright, who am I fighting? Yeah, right now. No more bullshitting. You want me gone, let's do this now."  
  
Idiots. . .why couldn't they just simply understand that she was their trainer for a reason? She was the best at the job, she was the best soldier in the entire Black Knights Special Ops. Delta Force. Jack was a fucking saint to the people that ran that branch of the service. Fucking idiots, whatever. If this was how they wanted it to go down, then it was their choice. The soldiers conversed a few moments and finally a tall, built soldier named Peter Jefferson emerged dubbed their fighter. He had strength but no skill, if he'd lay off the shitty hang up about a woman training him he could have a lot of potential. Easy match, piece of cake but for the guy's sake she'd let him dance a little. Even after Jack won the war was already lost, they'd never respect her. They'd never fully believe she was what everyone said she was. They'd never believe she was qualified enough to train them. Oh well, Jack would keep training them for the battles even if the war was lost.  
  
"Let's go big boy!" Jack motioned for Jefferson to come take his stance.  
  
The man obliged, they began their dance. Jefferson flung out his arm, a completely uncalculated shit move. Jack didn't even have to dodge, she just stepped out of striking range. Why couldn't the guy be a challenge. . .like Riddick? Jack stepped back into range and came at the soldier, she faked a left and then a right and gave the man a swift uppercut. Jefferson stumbled a moment but regained his stance. His fire was stoked now, he launched himself at her with full force. She blocked a quick right and then a left and kick meant to knock her to ground. Jack flew at him again with lightening speed, she landed a left hook and then a roundhouse kick to his rib cage. He came at her again, but Jack used his momentum to pick him up and flip him over her head and onto the ground. Fucking shit! She hadn't meant to do that. Jefferson got up again, he tried another punch combination but failed and then another. Jack punched him in the jaw sending a took flying from his mouth. He reached up feeling the empty space.  
  
"You bitch!"  
  
End of fight, Jack came at him with full speed as Jefferson did the same. Jack shoved out her arm and pulled it around his neck bringing him close to herself in a headlock. She squeezed tightly, almost cutting off all air supply. Then she let him fall to the floor, gasping for air.  
  
"Michaels get this sorry excuse for a soldier out of my sight. Take him to Captain Bortelli and have him court marshaled. . .assault on a superior. Good bye soldier." Jack turned to her astonished troop, "Anyone else want a go?" No one said a word, just stood there looking defeated. "Now, for that little stunt drop! I want push-up until I say stop. GET TO IT!"  
  
The soldiers fell to the ground pumping out push-ups. Hell if anyone of them would ever try something like that again. She was lethal, but none of them would ever admit they were afraid. Most of all, none would admit they actually. . .admired her. Imagine that.  
  
Jack paced before her soldiers letting them think through what they had done. They may never respect her but they'd sure as hell get something out of the time they'd have to spend with her. This was going to be a challenge and that was exactly what Jack had been needing.  
  
*********  
  
Riddick watched from the sidelines as Jack took on the large man. Shit, they guy had to be almost his own stature. Shit, she took him on like it was nothing and defeated him like it was nothing. He had no doubt that she would-that she could-she could match him more than equally in a spar. Amazing. . .always the word that came to Riddick's mind when he thought of Jack. She was so strong. She represented so much to him. Jack was his chance at salvation and dreams, his strength, his heart, his humanity. She was his now, he could only hope she'd be his future. Only time could tell. After Jack had ordered the troop to the ground he walked over to her, and stood before her.  
  
Saluting her respectfully he spoke, "Reporting for training, Sergeant Major Melivenski."  
  
As if Jack hadn't heard him, she looked over Riddick's shoulder. "Everyone up. Twenty miles, GET TO IT!" Jack looked Riddick over, "Fall in soldier!" she motioned towards the troop and he followed orders and fell into formation.  
  
He could handle this, Riddick had been meaning to get himself back into shape. This would be fun. The plus side: he'd get to be around Jack all the time and get to see the full capability of her skills. The troop began to run, Jack at their side spouting off verses that they'd all repeat.  
  
Whatever Jack had to offer. . .Riddick would take it gladly. Bring it on, Jackie girl!  
  
------------- *(AN: Hey! Okay, it's been a few days. . .I know. But hey, shit happens right? Okay, well, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I should have another either tonight or tomorrow. PLEASE review, I live for it, it makes me happy-and the voices. So review, I LOVE IT! If not it's still all good, it just doesn't give me inspiration to write. Okay, now I sound like I'm begging. Sorry. Okay, well. . .hope you liked it! Peace out!)* 


	13. Somewhere Between Enemies and Lovers

*Somewhere Between Enemies and Lovers*  
  
Well now, that had been quite a run. Jack was ready for another but as she glanced over her shoulder she knew the troop couldn't handle it, they were hacking and wheezing all over the place. Talk about seriously out of shape, it had only been an eleven mile run. Jack turned herself around completely. . .well, all but one were out of shape, Riddick stood at perfect attention awaiting a command. Amazing, he didn't even look winded but neither was Jack. She almost laughed, finally after many-too many- years they were equals. Superior at what each did but completely undefeatable to either one. Perfect. That word seemed to be popping into Jack's head far too often since Riddick had returned. The weirdest part was, the word was used to describe him. Jack knew he was one of the furthest things from perfect but somehow. . .he just. . .was. Jack stood up straight; the break was over. Time for more training.  
  
*********  
  
It was getting late, Jack knew she should let the troop go but she wasn't quite through. They were currently training on using hand-held weaponry, main focus for the moment being knives. Just a little more and she'd let them go, shit had she worked them hard today. They deserved it though, damn assholes! She'd hold a grudge for a while. They deserved what they got. Jack almost laughed inwardly.  
  
"Any questions?" Jack threw her personal shiv in her hand into the air and caught it by the hilt.  
  
"Yeah, I got one. . ." a soldier named McCarr piped up, "Why the hell are we learning to use knives? Wars are barely fought with guns anymore, now its all pushes of a button. Bombs and shit. Why do we need to know how to use a knife?"  
  
Idea. "McCarr please step up and put your hand on the wall." Jack pointed to a free standing piece of wood that posed for a target wall. McCarr did as told and Jack continued turning her back to him and addressing the rest of the soldiers, "While it is true that most wars are button fought every now and then you are lucky enough to have a full on contact battle. Fucking great shit. So let's make a scenario. . .you're legs have been blown off, you're objective capture an enemy. Okay, so the enemy is dead in front of you his hand on a detonator that will take out all your fellow soldiers but you have no legs to catch him or stop him from pressing that button. What do you do? Well, if you know how to use a knife properly you can disable the enemy. . ." Jack spun on her heel sending her shiv flying into McCarr's hand-dead center. "Giving you just enough time to get some reinforcements. It's vital, really, McCarr. Answer your question?"  
  
The man's face was turned in pure pain, "Yes Sergeant Major."  
  
"That's what I thought! Any other questions?"  
  
Corigon trotted up and tapped Jack on the shoulder, "Bortelli wants to see you, Jack." He whispered discreetly, "It's about Jefferson."  
  
Jack sighed, "Okay take care of the troops." She walked up to McCarr and pulled the shiv from his hand, "Also, take him to medical. The hand'll be fine. Told you not to question me, McCarr, I wasn't kidding." With that she sauntered away to the Captain's office.  
  
*********  
  
The bitch was fucking ruthless! Riddick loved it! She fucking wounded her soldier, it was a minor injury but damn, that was great. He almost couldn't hold back a laugh; oh shit had that been amazing! Damn, she was good! He refocused his attention to Corigon, Jack had such a bond with him-and Mandol. He'd look into that, probably been around each other forever and they formed a bond. Oh, his Jack. . . amazing. His now. Perfect.  
  
*********  
  
"I understand that I helped to provok the fight Sergeant Major Melivenski but please don't kick me out. I want this so bad, please don't do this!"  
  
Begging. . .the lowest point a human being could ever reach. Jack would never stoop so low, "Look, Jefferson. Fact is you fought me, that's assault on a superior. You're a COULD be a good soldier but no you decide to be a fucking dipshit! What in fuck's name were you thinking?"  
  
"I wasn't Ma'am. I'm sorry."  
  
"Shut up!" Jack, in a rapid movement, was suddenly inches from Jefferson's face, You listen to me and you better listen damn good! I wont court marshal but only because I think you have potential. I catch you talking shit or fucking around EVER even for a second and I'll have you out of here in no time. I'm giving you a second chance, Jefferson, don't fuck it up." Jack straightened, "Captain Bortelli, I would like to change my orders. No court marshal. . .probation for three months and then Jefferson may begin training again." Jefferson tried to protest but Jack let it be known it was over, "This conversation has ended." Jack saluted the Captain and walked out the door.  
  
*********  
  
Jack walked through the front door slamming it behind her, too long. The day had been too damn long. She was frustrated, tired, and hungry. Riddick stepped into view, great just what she needed.  
  
"Tired?"  
  
Jack sighed pulling off her coat and heading towards the bathroom, "That doesn't begin to describe it." Not in a talking mood. Jack walked into the bathroom shutting the door behind her and she hoped into the shower.  
  
When Jack re-emerged she was greeted by the smell of food, shit Riddick cooked-funny. She hoped she wouldn't die after she ate it. Jack changed quickly into a gray tank top and a pair of black, loose fitting stretch pants. She strolled into the kitchen and was greeted by two plates of food set on either side of the table. . .wow.  
  
"I figured you were hungry." Riddick's voice took on his form as he stepped from the shadows of the kitchen.  
  
"How nice." Jack was thoroughly surprised when he pulled her chair out and let her sit.  
  
"After dinner I thought I'd give you a massage, look tense." He was being too nice.  
  
"I'm tense because you're being too kind. What are you doing?" As usual, she was cautious. . .that was one thing the service definitely instilled you with-a sense of cautiousness or nervousness, it just depended on the person.  
  
"Just trying to be nice. Eat, it should taste okay."  
  
Jack wanted to protest but her stomach wasn't allowing and so she ate. He was right, the food tasted more than okay. . .it was delicious. A hidden talent, Jack wondered what other talents Riddick hid. That was childish; it didn't matter. His business was his. The meal went by easily enough; no idle, pointless chit-chat, which was good for Jack. She figured Riddick was the same way. Once the two finished Riddick put away everything before Jack had a chance to move after that he took her by the hand and led her into the bedroom, surprising both herself and Riddick she complied silently. Too damn tired.  
  
"Lay down," Riddick's voice echoed in the small, dark room.  
  
"Excuse me?" Was that teasing Jack heard in her voice?  
  
"It was meant in a completely a-sexual way, Jack." He guided her to the bed laying her on her stomach.  
  
"Glad to hear it," Terrible recovery.  
  
Before she knew it, Jack was laying belly down on the bed Riddick crawling onto the bed behind her. Suddenly, his hands made contact with her shoulders. So nice. No. Why's this happening? Why was she letting it? It was Riddick; it didn't matter. His hands felt so nice. But he was working his way beneath her defenses. . .no, that couldn't happen. Jack tried to push herself up from the bed but Riddick wouldn't allow it.  
  
"Just relax, this will feel good." His voice was exceptionally deep. . .almost sensual.  
  
Jack couldn't handle it any longer; she gave in. His hands worked away any tension that had been held in her muscles. He was so special, so perfect. Fuck it all! Riddick was perfect, Riddick had been her savior, her dream, her. . .what was it? She couldn't remember. Once she'd let him so close, why'd she push him so far away now? It made no sense. Fuck it! Fuck it all! It was Riddick, HER Riddick. Jack let go of everything around her, let go of an restraint or thought of caring. She turned herself over so she was on her back gazing up at Riddick with pleading eyes.  
  
*********  
  
Riddick sensed her tenseness at first, no big surprise-he'd expected it. After a while she started to relax and now. . .suddenly she was turned facing him her eyes searching his. When had she become this woman, this beautiful being that could start a fire in his soul that he couldn't put out? She was so. . .PERFECT. That word couldn't even describe her, so special, stunning, amazing, and perfect. She was so much like him, practically identical-a match for a match-he could stay like this forever.  
  
Slowly, Riddick moved his body to entirely cover Jack's, he leaned down connecting his lips to hers. So right. So perfect. Now.  
  
*********  
  
Was this a dream? No, this was real. Riddick was here, he was on top of her. They were kissing. Perfection, so true. This was something Jack had only dreamed of in her early years when she and Riddick had shared a life. Somehow that dream had died out somewhere between their separation and learning to kill a man. But now. . . holy shit, every feeling she'd ever carried for him suddenly came crashing down into her. The feel of his body on hers, the taste of his lips, the traces of his hands. . .so perfect. The feelings were uncontrollable, the only thing real now was the pure animal instinct of needing him, to be with him. Jack's hands began to roam over Riddick's body, quickly she pulled his shirt off and ran her hands over his back. Riddick's magical lips trailed down to her neck.  
  
"Jack. . .doesn't this feel so right?" Riddick spoke into the crook of her neck.  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"So perfect, Jackie. Whatever happened," kiss, "to the,"kiss, "Jackie girl I used to know." He kissed her lips once more.  
  
RED FLAG. Jack shoved him upwards breaking contact between the two. Jack's face hardened, her eyes narrowed and her defense she'd carelessly let go of now took its place once more, "I killed her."  
  
*********  
  
Jack pushed Riddick off of her and stood she didn't look over her shoulder merely walked to the corner put on a pair of shoes and left the room, moments later Riddick the front door slam. She was gone. He guessed he'd said something wrong. Shit! Things were going so well, what happened. Fuck it! Fuck her! It didn't fucking matter!  
  
A sudden wave of anger rushed over Riddick, he stood as well. Damn it all. He put on some shoes grabbed his shiv and tucked it into his pocket; he needed to do something.  
  
*********  
  
Jack strode into the bar, it was fairly empty, not surprising the bar wasn't really known of. As she'd been betting, Mandol sat in the corner a beer in his hand as he stared up at a t.v. monitor.  
  
"I hear it's hot in Tahiti," Jack sat down across from him waving for a waitress.  
  
"Maybe so but it's hotter in hell. . .oh wait this is hell." Mandol was so comical.  
  
"Well, you got one thing right." Jack pushed her hair away from her face, frustrated as hell, "Goddamnit! Can't anyone get a fucking beer around here?!" Quickly a waitress took the hint and waddled to her setting it on the table and left.  
  
"What's up, Jack? Aren't lookin' too happy." Mandol took his eyes from the t.v. screen and focused on Jack.  
  
"Aren't you a quick one. Naw, it's stupid man." She really didn't want to talk about this shit.  
  
"Stupid man or what pissed you off is stupid?"  
  
"You know, I hate that you know me. It's really annoy." It was now Jack's turn to look at the television.  
  
"It's what I live for Jacquelyn, to annoy you. . .well that and kill people." Mandol flung his head back and chugged his beer.  
  
Jack followed suit and slammed back her beer, finishing it in one gulp, "Oh I do so love this joint. It shouldn't be called The Front Line, it should be called the place to go for raging alcoholics."  
  
"And of course you'd know." Mandol smiled in his joker-like manner.  
  
"Fuck off, Mark!" Jack flicked him off playfully.  
  
"Okay, so no bullshit. . .what's the deal? I know it's Riddick, what happened?" Mandol ordered himself and Jack another beer another beer and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"What in the hell? It's bullshit, how do you know it's Riddick."  
  
"Jack. . .you never act like this so it has to be a man and the only one you care about other than yours truly is Riddick. Simple, it's Riddick. Besides, I know he's staying with you. Bortelli sent me out there the other night just to make sure things were okay." Shit, he was probably going to catch shit for that.  
  
"Daryl always worried 'bout everyone but number one. Gotta love the man." Jack slammed down another beer and ordered another.  
  
"Sure, so what is it?" He wasn't letting go, now was he?  
  
"He just has a way of getting to me, really rubs me the wrong way." Jack sighed, pushing her hair out of her face.  
  
"How do you know him?"  
  
"Remember the crash I was in? Well, he's Richard B. Riddick the man who saved me from the planet hell. That's our history summed up in less than a minute. I don't know, Mandol. I used to be open with him and I don't know, I just can't do it anymore. After I left I just put up a wall, I guess I expected to never see him again. I just don't know."  
  
"Well, that's something you gotta figure out yourself, woman." Mandol laughed downing his beer, they went through drinks like they were going out of style.  
  
"Yeah tell me about it," She once more threw her drink back.  
  
Jack and Mark Mandol went way back, back to the days of Ranger training. He was her partner in training and her partner once they were Rangers. They went through their Ranger years together never getting separated, together they were damn near invincible. They could tear anything to shreds. Unstoppable, the two of them. Even after all their moves from base to base, assignment to the next they'd managed to never get their partner changed. They complimented each other's strong points and held together on weak ones. Sure, Jack held a real soft spot for Mandol. . . how could she not? They were more than partners, they were friends, and briefly. . . lovers. Crazy was what that was. Mandol was Jack's first everything. Quite shitty really, he was her first boyfriend, first kiss, first fuck. . . the whole deal. It was fun while they lasted but they were better friends than anything else. She'd die for Mark Mandol without any question. Beside Riddick, Mandol was the key to Jack's strength, her emotions, her control-he mattered nearly as much as Riddick. . .maybe more. No, equal maybe, but never more. No one could matter more than Riddick. Never.  
  
********  
  
Riddick returned to the house late, very late. The darkness of the night painting everything in the house black, it was comforting. He stood still for a moment, shit Jack still wasn't back. Yeah, he followed her but only to make sure she was okay. Of course she was okay; Jack would always be okay. She'd gone to some bar; Mandol was there. What was their deal? FUCK THEM! He still harbored some anger but after his long work out at the gym he was feeling better. Jack better make it home soon or he'd go drag her from the bar. Just then there came a crash from outside the door and two voices laughing, Jack's and. . .Mandol's- go figure.  
  
********  
  
Jack tripped over a garbage can almost tumbling to the ground. She was drunk, plain and simple shit faced. It was great. It'd been a while since she and Mandol had drank like this. The two laughed as Jack draped her arm over Mandol's shoulder and they staggered to the door of the housing unit.  
  
"HOME, HOME ON THE RANGE!" Jack stood on the porch yelling/singing at the top of her lungs.  
  
Mandol laughed incessantly, "Shh shh, Jackie, we're gonna get in trouble."  
  
"No we wont!" Jack turned around and looked at the unit, "Look, I'm at home! Wow! How'd we manage to get here, Marky Mark?"  
  
"I dun noo Jack-off." Mandol began to laugh again.  
  
"Oh, shit! Riddick's probably worried. WHO CARES!" Jack hugged Mandol tightly, "Bye bye, Marky!"  
  
"Bye, Jack-off!"  
  
Jack watched as Mandol stumbled off into the darkness and then retreated into the house. Sleep beckoned to her, it used to be the toilet but she'd long left behind any state of nausea. Jack used to get sick when she drank but now she could drink with the best of 'em. HELL YEAH! Jack swayed to the living room knocking over things as she went, while Riddick sat silently watching. She plopped down on the couch, rolled her head back and closed her eyes. She felt Riddick come stoop before her, slowly she opened her eyes.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Where the hell were you?" Riddick stood up completely.  
  
"Does it matter?" Jack sat up rubbing her temples  
  
"yes!" Riddick boomed  
  
"No! It's irrelevant. Don't play tough guy, Dickey. Just say you were worried." Drunk, completely drunk. Doesn't matter. Been using that phrase too much, it does matter. No it doesn't!  
  
"Worried isn't the right word for it." Riddick scoffed  
  
"Damn," Jack closed her eyes again.  
  
"Why are you like this Jack?"  
  
"Like what?" Jack looked up.  
  
"A bi-" Riddick quickly stopped himself short of spouting out the word. "So cold, I try to be nice and then you treat me like shit!"  
  
"Oh, you want to go there. . .what happened to the Jackie I used to know. What kind of shit is that?! Huh, jackass?" Now, finally, Jack stood- thoroughly pissed off.  
  
"You're so different, you used to be so loving, and open." Was that longing, regret in his eyes?  
  
"Well that's not me anymore!" Jack voice was almost a sob.  
  
"Yes it is! I know it is!" Riddick voice yelled back to her.  
  
"Get over it! This is me, Riddick." Things were going black, no this isn't happening. Gone. Long gone.  
  
"No it's not, I see straight through it. You're afraid, scared to care for someone. I know the feeling, I used to be that person Jack. Remember?" Riddick put his hand to his chest.  
  
"You don't know me! Don't try to analyze me! You can't. This is who I am! Where'd Jackie girl go? I DON'T KNOW! I got rid of her! I hid her away when I left you. Jackie girl became a soldier and she got killed, replaced by something else. Something you don't like. I DON'T KNOW, RIDDICK! You don't think I don't ask where she went? My best answer is she's dead! I killed her, my fault! She's GONE!"  
  
"No she's not, Jack. She isn't. I saw that girl in you while we were together. I saw her in the woman that you've become and I want her back. I lo-" He was pleading, he cared so much. Jack wanted her back too.  
  
"FUCK YOU!" Jack screamed into Riddick's face and then turned on her heel and went into the bed room.  
  
What an odd relationship, two contrasting behaviors. Feelings fighting to break free, would they? Funny. First nearly lovers, now enemies.  
  
------------- *AN: So hey, how'd you like it? Longer than most. Glad I'm finished. Going to go crazy trying to write the next chapter, nothing's coming to mind. So yeah, thanks for the reviews, appreciated very much. Okay, review once more. Love comments, ANYTHING really. Okay. . .desperate person showing again. Who cares! Review and maybe the voices will be happy enough to speak. Lots o luv! 


	14. Carrion

*Carrion*

          She was alive.  The bitch had somehow single-handedly managed to kill three of his best men.  Antonio Moran was furious!  The bitch was supposed to be dead!  NO. . .she waas up and running like nothing had happened-like she had never been shot.  He wanted to break something, anything, especially Jack Melivenski's neck.  Oh, that would be SO nice.  Over the past days all he could think of was this woman.  He wanted to kill her, kiss her, beat her, but most of all. . .he had an incessant desire to fuck her senseless.  Damn the bitch and damn her all too fuckable body.  He wanted her dead and he'd HAVE IT!  He was Antonio Moran, the great and powerful terrorist.  

Three of his men were gone but he still had one operative left.  This one was far more valuable, supposed to be the best in that line of work.  He damned well better be, it wasn't easy to make him look legit.  This one seemed to be good though, had an air about himself that practically oozed confidence.  It was like he was constantly saying I am the best goddamned assassin to ever live, I can take out anyone or anything-and somehow he managed to say that with nothing more than a look.  Oh yes, this one was valuable. . .he was close to Jack-REAL close.  Now the only thing that was stopping Jack Melivenski from being dead was Tony Moran's signal to do it.  It was all a matter of timing now.  He'd let her get comfortable and then he'd kill her off when she least expected it.  It would be soon. . .very soon.  

Moran pressed a button beckoning his advisor, Marcus Maxwell, "Tell the inside operative that timing is everything.  Stay on alert for the time being and pick up any spare information he can manage to get his hands on.  Tell him to wait for my signal.  Timing is crucial, Maxwell.  Just let him know when it is time that he get the job done and he get it done quick."

Maxwell speedily replied, "Yes, sir.  I will contact him immediately."  

          Antonio Moran sat back in his chair staring at the picture of Jack in his hands.  His obsession, his whore that he'd never have.  A pity.  Damn.  This time she WOULD die, no questions.  The time was nearing, all he could do was wait in silent anticipation.  


	15. Slow Like Honey

*Slow Like Honey*

          The tall, dark man stepped away from the soldier.  It didn't look as though it had been a pleasant meeting.  From their looks it definitely wasn't a 'so how's the wife?' conversation.  Definitely not one of those.  No it had been far more intense.  Deathly dark.  The orders were set, time to carry them out.

*********

          The gym was empty all except one form, one extraordinarily graceful, beautiful form.  Jack bounced around the punching bag as Riddick sauntered over to her.  He knew she knew he was there, she just didn't want to acknowledge him.  Well, it was about time this childishness ended.  It had been two days of completely silence between he and Jack, she only spoke to him-and it wasn't even to him-when she addressed the troops.  He couldn't deal with it anymore. . .

Riddick leaned against the cool metal wall, "How long are we going to play this game, Jack?"  

Jack, never stopping her task, replied, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"No bullshit, Jack.  You know exactly what I'm talking about.  The silent shit?  C'mon how childish is that?  Regressing to 5 years old Jackie?  That's low."  

"Fuck off, Riddick."  

Jack punched the bag extra hard sending it into Riddick's stomach.  Did she want to fight again?  Well, he'd definitely show her.  Riddick caught the punching bag and threw it back at Jack she dodged it ducking under one side and coming out in front of Riddick, she made a throw but stopped mere centimeters from his head.

"Ready to rumble, Dickey?"  Jack's smirk was unearthly, deadly even.  

          Riddick didn't even answer just came at Jack like a bull who'd been taunted with a red cape.  He gave a quick left, landed.  A right, landed.  A left hook, no luck Jack blocked.  A trickle of blood fell from Jack's nose, she surely didn't notice it.  She pushed forward. . .two rights, blocked.  Left right combination, landed.  A drop kick, DEFINITELY landed!  The kick sent Riddick sprawling onto the ground, he was helpless for a few moments as he tried to regain his vision.  When Riddick could finally make out figures he saw Jack's foot only moments before it connected with the his left cheek, shit that hurt.  Jack was playing for keeps.  Well, Riddick would too. . .in his own way.  

          Riddick pulled an arm out and flung it into the crook of Jack's knees, within a moment's time she was on the floor next to him.  This scene was too familiar.  Somehow they always ended up on the floor, beating the shit out of each other.  He hastily rolled on top of her, holding his shiv to her neck.  

"Get that thing off my neck!"  Jack spat, fearlessly.

          She spoke the same words Caroline Fry had, they were in the same position.  The only difference was he cared about Jack immensely.  Sure he'd cared for Caroline but only as much as a recently escaped convict can care, which really wasn't caring at all just pretending to get a piece of long awaited female ass.  No, things wouldn't happen like they did on that God forsaken planet. . .never!  This was going to go down much differently.  He cared about Jack.  Suddenly Jack wretched her hand up from between their bodies and punched Riddick hard in the face, his goggles flying off, making him blinded.  Jack rolled up into the corner, now standing once more.  This wasn't what he'd anticipated when he'd come into the gym.  Of course he hadn't expected her to go hands down but this was getting hard.  Riddick fumbled for his goggles finally finding and adjusting them back onto his head, this wasn't going to last much longer-he'd make sure of it.  

          The back of his hand connected with a loud smack against Jack's face.  Oh man!  That blow had been quite a bit more powerful than he'd wanted it to be.  Jack, not skipping a beat, countered with her own attack.  She suddenly flew into the air in a round-house kick that sent Riddick to the ground once more.  Shit!  That was going to hurt a whole hell of a lot in the morning!  She was really pissed.  Riddick once more managed to get Jack onto the ground, but now she was on top of him, her hands planted firmly around his neck.  He'd let her think she was doing damage for a moment and then he'd strike.  Riddick pushed Jack's body upwards with all his strength, and threw her off of him.  Without any hesitation he was planted on top of her, her arms pinned beneath her.

"Jack,"  Jack struggled against him trying to free herself, "JACK!  Listen to me!"  She stopped moving, a fierce look on her face.  "I didn't come here to fight you. . .I came to make amends.  I, well, shit.  Jack, I want to take you to dinner.  Will you go out with me on a date?"  Shit, he couldn't believe he'd said it.  

          Jack fist suddenly flew out from under her, once more slamming into Riddick's already battered face.  Riddick, infuriated, lifted his fist in pure reflex. . .

"Yes."  Jack whispered, but it had been more than loud to Riddick.  "I'll go."  

"You will?"  His hands dropping to his sides.

"Yes."  

Riddick smiled, "Good, I-"

"I'm sorry, Richard."  Which caught him off guard more?  The softness of her voice?  The use of his name?  Or her saying sorry?  "I'm sorry, Richard. . . that, that, I've been so cold to you.  I don't mean to, it just happens."

Riddick's features softened into the most open look Jack had ever seen,  "It's okay.  It's not your fault."  He pushed his lips to Jack's in a simple but significant kiss.  

          They may not be bestfriends but at least they were on speaking terms once more.  This was a good thing.  A very good thing.  Now.  Yes, that's all that mattered. . . now.  The future was destruction; the future was deception and betrayal.  But now. . . yes, now, was paradise.  

*********

          She'd said yes.  How could she have said such a thing?  Jack wanted to kick herself in the ass for that one.  Now she was sitting in her small, suffocating room thinking the one thought she never imagined would cross her mind.  'What am I going to wear?'  Shit!  This couldn't be real.  She was having a dream-no a nightmare.  Jack pinched herself. . .nope, it was definitely real.  Damnit!  No, she could do this.  She would do this.  This would be fun, wouldn't it?  It had to be.  This was Riddick, she didn't have to impress him.  She wouldn't try to anyways, would she?  

Fuck it!  What's in the closet?

********

          He'd actually done it, actually asked her on a date.  What the hell was that?  He was nervous.  Damn emotions, he'd been feeling too much of them since he'd been around Jack.  But now. . .damn, they were actually going to go on a date.  Yippee!  He guessed this is how he would have felt had he ever asked a girl on a date in high school.  But he'd never made it to high school; by that time he was locked away in a jail cell in what was practically the pits of hell.  

          Riddick looked down at himself, somehow he'd mustered the courage to go ask, of all people, Mandol to let him barrow a suit.  He tugged at the jacket a little in self-satisfaction, it fit quite nicely and he looked damn good too.  He then averted his eyes from himself to the clock. . .shit, they were going to be late.

"Jack, c'mon we're gonna be late."  Riddick yelled.

          Along with the suit, Riddick had asked Mandol where a nice restaurant was. . . he hoped Jack would like the place. 

"Jack!  Put a rocket under your ass and light it!  Let's go!  C'mon, Ja-"

          Jack emerged from her room decked out in a white top that tied around her neck, a large slit extending from the neck down between her breast, and a tan leather skirt.  She had traded her combat boots for a pair of tan leather strappy high-heels.  Her hair was down except for a hallow of braided hair going about the crown of her head.  Her makeup was white shimmer eye shadow, frosted pink lip stick, and a bit of shimmer powder.  Beautiful.

"Wow, you. . .you look gorgeous, Jack."  

Jack smiled a truly genuine, white tooth filled grin,  "Thank you."  

Riddick extended his arm to her, "Shall we?"

*********

Jack took his arm into her own. She was ready, she was putting herself out on a limb but that was okay. . .she could trust Riddick, couldn't she?

******** 

          Well, the date had gone quite well if Riddick didn't say so himself.  They'd gone to a beautiful restaurant on the planet's moon.  It was spectacular.  The food was utterly delicious and the view was perfect.  They had even danced, now THAT had made Riddick laugh.  Two big tough soldiers which seemed to hate each other so much. . .dancing.  Waltz, foxtrot, the whole nine. . .now that was some shit.  The night had gone way better than either could have planned.  Jack and he now laid in bed groping each other, his jacket and shirt off and hers soon to be the same way.  His body atop hers once more, this time there'd be no leaving.  This was real.  

*********

Riddick reached for the tie of Jack's shirt but she stopped him just short of untying it.  Hell yes, she wanted this. . .so badly, but no.  Just plain and simple no.  They had to take this slowly, slow like honey.  Thing had gone so well, she didn't want it ruined.  Plus. . well, she was a little apprehensive about having sex.  She'd only had sex with Mandol and maybe one other person, but she'd been so drunk she still had trouble remembering if it'd gone that far.  That was all besides the point!  the point was, she wanted Riddick to be perfect.  Not now.  Not like this.  She had to know he truly cared.  Of course he cared, he'd always care but. . .just not now.  She wanted to be ready.  

"Riddick, no."  Riddick lifted himself enough to look into her eyes a questioning look.  "I, let's wait.  I mean, well. . .the evening went so well, let's not ruin it.  Please?"

His eyes fluttered shut for a moment but he smiled gently, "Okay.  I can handle that."  

Jack smiled with relief, "Thank you."

          Riddick said no more, just rolled over next to her.  He pulled her to his chest.  So he wasn't upset?  Good.  He was a good man.  Her good man.  Jack's special, perfect, beautiful, good man.  He was her now, her special moment in time. 

Jack's eyes fluttered shut.  She was more than content hearing Riddick's heart beating and his deep breaths.  She. . .she lo-

I. . .I. . .what?  I what?  Take it slow, don't get hurt Jack.  Take it slow.  Don't go giving your heart away.  Slow, Jack.  Just remember. . .please be careful.  This is your long guarded emotions you're dealing with.  Take it slow.  Slow like honey.

-------------

*AN:  So, yeah.  You enjoy?  You like?  Review please.  I have to keep the voices happy and you know how to do that?  REVIEW!  Yay!  Okay, thanks to those who have reviewed I appreciate it so much!  You are all such gifts!  hehe.  Okay, maybe a chapter tomorrow or the next day!  Thanks again!  Buh-bye.*  


	16. An Order to Follow

*An Order to Follow*

          The tall, built man that dwarfed most other's he encountered stood at full attention-like the perfect soldier he was, well almost- before Antonio Moran.  Exceptional he was.  To most he came across he was probably the most intimidating man they'd laid eyes upon but Antonio wouldn't succumb to the man's foolish need to feel superior to everyone.  He wouldn't allow it, not in his office or as long as this operative worked under him.  

"You are doing an adequate job but I want you to get closer"  Moran stood, leaning over the desk which separated the two men.

The man's shined eyes narrowed, "Excuse me?  Closer?  Look, I can only take so much ass kissing before I just take this job into my own hands and slit her throat myself.  Money or no money the bitch is getting on my last fucking nerve!"

"You so much touch her without my permission and I'll have you killed in the worst possible way you can imagine."  He was more than ready to jump over the table and strangle the man.

"I guarantee you that I can imagine 101 more ways that you could dream to kill the man you send to do me."  The operative was potent, more lethal than even Moran himself was.  Interesting.  

"You don't intimidate me.   I run the show, you will follow my orders and I say that you get closer.  I want you so close that you know when she fucking shit and what it smells like."  Antonio's stance changed to match the man's standing before him.

"Go fuck yourself!"  The man's hand snapped up in almost a move to hit Moran but instead he pointed a finger in his superior's face.

"I have zero tolerance for bullshit, Mr. X."  Mr. X what kind of shit code name was that?  Not even constructive, illusive. . .NOTHING, just a fucking letter from the alphabet.  "You don't play this game by my rules and I'll have the job and you terminated.  Understood?"  This time it was Moran's turn to point.

"She has a barrier that she wont let anyone past."  He slammed his fist onto the table before him in aggravation.  

"Make it happen, operative!"

"As you wish, Mr. Moran"  The man gritted through clenched teeth.  

"Dismissed."  Antonio Moran sat back in his chair in a nonchalant way and waved his arm in dismissal.

          The inside operative stomped from the room with loud aggravated foot steps- completely unlike his usual lighter than feather footfalls.  Antonio Moran nearly patted himself on the back, he'd maintained that conversation quite well.  He'd even surprised himself with his amount of control.  Of course the only reason he'd been in such control was because of the amount of money and clean record in which he was offering the inside operative.  He was almost certain that Jack Melivenski wouldn't see this coming, she'd give into him.  He knew she would, she had to.  The inside operative was perfect, he'd break down Jack's barriers.  Antonio Moran had faith in this man he barely knew, a man that doubled his own stature and could snap his neck with ease.  Nevertheless, he knew this would work.  After all. . .Mr. Moran ALWAYS got what he wanted.


	17. Angel Chaser

*Angel Chaser*

          Riddick woke, reaching over to an empty space beside him.  She wsa gone.  Where was she?  It wasn't time for P.T. was it?  He looked over to the clock, 1:30. . .definitely not time for P.T.  Come to think of it, it was a weekend.  There was no P.T.  Riddick stood, letting his feet touch the cold floor.  Maybe she'd been called away.  No, he would have heard her leave.  He always knew when she left. . .she'd dress, brush her hair and teeth, inspect herself, kiss him on the forehead and leave.  Riddick guessed that she never knew he was awake because she'd never show such simple affection if he were awake.

          Riddick's feet carried him out from the bedroom and into the living room where he found Jack sitting on the floor, her legs wrapped around each other.  She seemed to be staring off into nothing, what was she doing?

Riddick stood a little distance from her, "Jack. . .what are you doing?"

"Just sitting up." Jack didn't even appear to be startled by his sudden speech. Had she known he'd been there? "Insomnia, surprised you haven't noticed it before now."

"So am I. What's wrong?"

"Jesus Christ! What makes you think something's wrong? What I gotta get the heat because I don't want to sleep?"

Riddick rubbed his forehead that ached with tiredness, "No, I was just wondering. Sorry I fucking asked."

"Glad to hear it."

"What's your problem Jack?  One second you're letting me get closer to you and in your next breath you're telling me to fuck off!"

"Fuck off!"

"Fuck, Jack!  Stop this bullshit.  Let me in!  Stop being a bitch and YES I said bitch!  And if you're planning on hitting me you better fucking do it!  Here I'll make it easy,"  Riddick turned his head so Jack had a perfect aim for his jaw.

"No!  I aint gonna hit you.  I maybe be a bitch Riddick but you know what you are?"

"Oh now we're into name calling, mature. . .really"

"You're an angel chaser, Riddick.  You think your Jackie girl is gonna come back well, she's NOT!  This is me.  Jackie's gone and haven't we gone through this?  I believe we have!  Look the angel's gone, Riddick. . .I'm so close to hell that I can feel the devils breath on my neck.  You don't want this, Riddick.  You don't want what I've become.  You're chasing the ghost of an angel that you used to know.  She's not coming back, she can't."

"That's not true, Jack!  I want to be with who you are not what you were."

"Stop it!  Stop pretending, you think you can bring something back but it's impossible.  I don't want to be that vulnerable little girl anymore, Riddick.  I can't.  I've accomplished too much to go back to that!  I wont!  I can't!"  Riddick tried to hug Jack but she abruptly pushed him away,  "Stop it!"

"What the hell Jack?!  Let me in!  Let me past that barrier.  I'm not going to hurt you.  I only want things like they used to be, but you gotta let me in!"

"Things will never be like they used to be, Riddick!  We're both different people.  We're on a mission, Riddick.  Did that fact slip you by?  You're our fucking contact.  Things will NEVER be like they used to be!  They can't!"

"Jesus Christ, Jack!  Then let's make a future, anything. . .but DON'T throw it all away just because it wont be the same.  Just let me in Jack, let me in!"

********

          Jack's head was spinning, it was Riddick.  All she had to do was let him in.  That's it. . .that simple.  Just let him in.

Let me in, Jack.  Let me in.  NO!  No one can come in!  This is a single person life.  Feeling and emotions equal failure, destruction, weakness.  

Let me in, Jack.  Let me in.  Let me in.

*********

"NO!  No!  I won't allow it!  Giving you access to all my feelings, my emotions?  Let you in?  No!  Letting you in creates weakness and weaknesses make ways for someone to get the best of me!  No!  I can't and I WONT!"

"Jack!"  Riddick grabbed Jack by the shoulders trying to calm her, "STOP!"  Jack haulted her movements looking at Riddick intently, "When I look at you I see a reflection of myself, what I used to be and I don't want that for you.  You deserve so much more.  Jack, you are my weakness but you're also what made me human again.  I let you in and now look at what I am. . ."  Riddick paused thinking over what he'd just said.  Was he really so changed?  Had humanity changed him THAT much?

"  If you had any sense you would have locked me out permanently.  Survival, Riddick. . .isn't that what you always told me came first?  When'd you go soft?  Why did you ever let me in?  Am I really worth it, Richard?  Am I?  I'm your weakness, I'm bad for you and you don't need me."  Jack paused and then once more-even more infuriated-began to speak, "Look at what you are?  What are you?  You're WEAK!  You used to be so good, so strong, everything revolved around survival.  You're a fucking weakling!"

"Shut the fuck up Jack!"

"You're fucking weak!  You aint shit!  You're weak!"

          Suddenly Riddick's hand flew up slamming into Jack's face with full force, the power from the blow sending her face flying sideways.  She didn't flinch or cry, she merely turner her head back to have Riddick.  His face was of pure stone, mirroring Jack's expression only where Jack's eyes held pain, regret and a hint of anger his held rage and destruction-but well hidden behind all that, deep inside, he was hurt. . .to the core.  Pain lanced through Riddick as he looked at Jack.  Just as she thought she was about to receive another hit Riddick turned his back and stalked into the bedroom, slamming the door behind himself.  

          Suddenly the roles had been reversed.  It was usually Jack who caused the pain and walked away but this time it was Riddick. 

*********

Without warning, tears flooded in Jack's eyes sending rivers flowing heavily down her face.  He may have been the first to walk away but Jack had caused the REAL pain, deeper than any would ever could.  She deserved him hitting her-and much more.  

          I did a bad thing.  How could I?  You fucking idiot!  Jack screamed inwardly.  She needed comforting but the only person she found comfort in was also the person she'd just mentally kicked in the balls.

          I'm sorry.  Jack would probably never say it to his face but she had never been more sorry in her life.  I'm so sorry, Riddick.  She wanted to escape from the pain but who was she supposed to escape to?  Riddick was gone.  Where could she turn?  He escape was gone, she'd just use the substitute.

*********

          He watched her slouch into the bar-completely unlike her normally confident stride.  Her shined eyes were hidden behind dark glasses even in the dead of night.  She walked to the corner and sunk into a booth, as if on a cue a waitress brought her a huge mug filled to the brim with beer.  Good, she was okay.  Get close?  What was that bullshit!  This wasn't going like he'd planned.  Nothing he could do now, fuck it!  The man slouched down in his booth. . .wait.

********

          Jack let her head fall back onto the back of the booth, relishing the feeling of the cold beer running down her throat as she swallowed.  So nice.  So lonely.    So tired.  

So. . .fuck!  She was stupid!  How could she have done such a thing?  Fresh tears coursed down Jack's face.  Fuck!  Good thing it was the middle of the night and non one was around to see her cry.  Fuck emotions!  Fuck Riddick!  She was weak JUST LIKE him.  But he WASN'T weak; he was unbelievably strong.  Stronger than she could ever be.  He had to have been damn strong to let Jack in.  To accept humanity once again.  He was her strength; he was his own strength.  She was wrong.  I'm sorry. 

          All of a sudden Jack felt the presence of a person before her.  She hadn't even heard the person walk up, where were her reflexes?  Jack opened her eyes, craning her neck upwards to look at her visitor, shined eyes meeting her own covered ones.  Who was that?  Jack's vision was clouded with emotion and tears.  Was it Riddick?  No.

Jack sighed heavily, "What do you want Sergeant Michaels?"

Without any invitation a drunken Michaels took a seat across from Jack, making himself at home.  "You look terrible Melivenski.

"You sure know how to charm a lady.  Now, what. . .do. . . you. . .want?"

"Just to talk, you know. . .shoot the shit."  Michaels wore a lopsided grin that annoyed the hell out of Jack.

"I don't want to talk, Michaels."  Jack rolled her eyes exaggeratedly.  

"C'mon, we never talk."  He laid his hand atop Jack's. . .terrible, terrible move.

"Fuck off, Michaels!"  Jack nearly ripped off his hand but she controlled herself and simply pulled it away.   

"Don't be like that Jack."  Michaels tried for her hand again, what a stupid ass.

"Fine, what. . .what do you want to talk about?"  She'd humor him. . .for all of five seconds

"I don't know. . .hmmm.  Okay, what's a pretty girl like yourself doing at a bar at one in the morning?"  Trying a pick up line?  A little late for that.  Suddenly Michaels moved to her side of the table, this was going WAY down hill and fast.

"Well, I'm feeling like drinking and since there's no booze at my house I figured, 'shit, why don't I just go down to this bar that's not too popular and no one asks you questions.'  Getting the hint here?"

Michaels, extremely drunk, laughed a little and then replied, "No, not really."

"You fucking dimwit!  Why don't you FUCK OFF!"  That was it!  Jack shoved Michaels completely off the booth and onto his ass on the floor.

Standing and dusting himself off, he protested"C'mon Jack!"

"Look, I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt that maybe you've had too many drinks to catch on so let me say it one last time.  Leave. . .me. . .the. . .fuck. . .alone!"

"Fine I can take a hint!"

"Then why aren't you leaving?"  Jack gave Michaels a stare that should have rendered anyone that happened to receive it dead.  
  


"Okay, I'm going," Michaels turned his back but turned back around, "I'm really going."

"Fuck off Michaels!"  Jack jumped from her seat about to rip his head off.

          Defeated, Michaels tucked his tail between his legs and left the table, leaving Jack with her lonely and upset thoughts.

*********

          Three jugs of beet later, Jack sat in her same booth, her head laying on her arms atop the table, tears blanketing her face.  Her little idea to drown Riddick from her thoughts hadn't worked.  All it had accomplished Jack was dulled senses and an even worse feeling of regret and hurt.  Jack hated emotions, wished they didn't exist.  Those thoughts alone made her cry even more.  She couldn't handle this, as soon as she got home-if she could even manage that-she was going to tell Riddick to get his own housing.  

Jack felt guilty.  Damn him!  She hated Riddick, no she didn't she could never hate him.  Just then a waitress approached Jack and tapped her shoulder.

The waitress, looking tired and worn broke Jack's inhumane thoughts, "I'm sorry miss but the bar is closing."

Jack lifted her head off the table.  "What time is it?" She asked groggily.

"4:30 Ma'am."  
  


Jack stood slowly and tried her best to smile to the waitress, "Shit, okay.  I go.  Sorry.  Thanks."

          Jack stumbled from her seat and out of the car.  What she hadn't realized was the tall, dark man jump from his seat and follow her.  

*********

          Jack staggered down the dimly lit alley, her follower still close at hand.  Had Jack been sover she would have easily picked up on the stalker but she wasn't therefore the man went unnoticed.  As if the planet had shifted on it's axis, Jack suddenly went flying into the wall on her right.  She banged into it with a loud thump, that was unexpected.  Jack laughed incessantly at her drunkenness but suddenly she turned around facing behind her, she could have sworn she'd heard a footfall.  Ordinarily she would have stayed there until she was certain nothing was there, but this time she simply shrugged, turned around, and continued walking.  Jack hadn't made it more than five feet when a shadow she hadn't noticed reached out and pulled her against a hard body or a brick wall-she couldn't tell the difference.  Jack looked up, eyes. . .silver.  Lips. . .luscious solemn lips.  Riddick.  

The sight of Riddick sent Jack automatically into another fit of tears, "Riddick!  I'm SO sorry.  I'm sorry."

          Riddick said nothing merely looked around making sure they were alone he turned to look back at Jack. . .she was passed out.  Gingerly he picked her up and made for home.

*********

          Riddick was still thoroughly angry at Jack when he got her back to the house.  She'd called him weak, after he'd opened up everything to her and she called HIM of all people weak.  He couldn't handle it.  That had been too much.  He sat on the couch staring off at nothing while Jack sat next to him.  Suddenly Jack's voice broke his train of thought. . .

"Riddick?"

"Yeah?"  His tone was harsh and uninviting.

"I was wrong,"  Riddick tried to turn away but she refused to let him.  Jack pulled his face to look at her, "I'm sorry.  You're NOT weak."

"That's awfully nice and all.  Really, touching. . .but save it for someone who gives a shit."

"I, Riddick. . .I don't know how to let people come in freely anymore.  It scares me that you bring on emotions and I don't know what do to other than push you away.  I'm SORRY!!!  What more can I tell you?  I'm  SO sorry.  That's the best I have to offer."

"Jack, I let you in my life completely and you say something like that?  How's that supposed to make me feel?"  Riddick's entire expression softened quite a bit, "I'm not going to hurt you Jack.  You've got to learn to let people in eventually so why not start with me?  I know Jack, I know what you've had to go through.  I've been there.  I understand. . .just please, let me in."

"Okay," Jack leaned in and kissed Riddick softly on the lips.  "Okay, I trust you."  She laid her head on his shoulder and in a few moments she was out like a light.

          She trusted him.  The future was beginning to come full circle.  Shit, he didn't want this, didn't want the future and what was going to happen.  Not Jack, not to his Jackie, his now.  No.  She trusted him.  'Okay, I trust you.'  Such bittersweet words. . .damn the future.  Riddick hugged Jack closely.

No. . . I'm the one that should be sorry.


	18. 360 Degrees of Change

*360 Degrees of Change*

          Riddick was laying in bed silently but his mind was going 90 to nothing.  The past two days had been near bliss, Jack and he had actually somehow managed to co-exist.  Amazing.  He turned his head to look at Jack, her eyes shut over her beautiful eyes.  She was awake.  Ever since she'd pointed out her insomnia if he was awake he'd known that she was too.  

"Jack. . ." 

"Yeah?" Jack answered her eyes still tightly shut.

"What are you thinking about?"  He turned on his side to better face her.

"Nothing."

"Gotta be thinkin' about something."

"Not really, just Mandol and the troops,"  Jack opened her eyes and turned on her side to face Riddick.  She observed him carefully, she knew he resented how close she and Mandol were.

"What about Mandol?"  Riddick felt a pang in his chest; she wanted Mandol.  Not him.  

"Well, um. . .his little sister is supposed to come live with him."  Was that relief in Riddick's face?

"So?"

"Yeah, no big deal.  But his little sister is a little whore as well and a crack addict, a wild one.  He doesn't know if he can deal with her and if he can't she'll be sent to some foster place for little wannabe badasses."

"Sounds like you a long time ago."  Riddick's face turned into a goofy lopsided grin that only she'd probably ever seen.

"Hey!"  Jack slammed her fist into his chest.  He made a 'ooof' sound in response.  "Sorry."

"You pack a lot of power in your punches there little lady."  

"I know, and it's all for you baby boy!"  Jack joked winking her eye.  

"Seriously though, she's going to be a rough one for him.  I'm worried he'll kill her."  Jack laughed and then turned serious, "And then there's my troops which I wish Imam's god would strike dead.  They are dumb asses, Riddick.  If they aren't stricken dead I may kill them off myself."  Anger flashed briefly in Jack's shined eyes but soon disappeared.

"You know it's because you're a woman."  He was right.

Did he just call me a woman?  Jack pushed her hair from her face and sighed, "I know.  Like I said. . .dumb asses."

"Jack. . ."

"Yes, Riddick?"

"Tell me about your relationship with Mandol and Corigon."  Why'd he want to know?  It wasn't that special.  Well, yeah. . .it was.  But why'd it matter to him?

"Nosey aren't we?"

"Just wondering, you're so close to them.  Closer than you'll let me be."  Riddick's voice had a tinge of longing to it. . .odd.

"It's different, Riddick.  What we have is deeper than what's between them.  Well, no, I can't say that because serving with them has given me a great sense of respect and a bond with them.  It's just different between those guys and us.  You can't compare the two,"  Jack waved her arms around absently.

"So tell me."

"I'm getting there impatient one,"  Jack rolled onto her back, "Mandol and I have been together since Ranger training."

'_Together_,' Riddick didn't like that word.  He and Jack were TOGETHER not Jack and Mandol.  "So you've known him all this time?"

"Yep, we trained together throughout Ranger school and we ended up combat partners.  We were the best together; nothing could penetrate us.  Riddick, I wish you could have seen it. . .we were fucking unstoppable!"  Jack's face lit up as if she were talking about her high school crush.  Riddick's heart sank.  "So anyways, we both ended up transferring to the Black Knights."

Riddick's brow furrowed for a moment, "Why isn't he a Sergeant Major like yourself?"    

"Um. . .because when we first got into the Black Knights he had just been promoted and he got piss drunk to celebrate but one of the other soldiers were trying to get him to fight him.  Mandol accepted the fight since he'd always had a terrible temper, and he killed one of our superiors.  He got demoted back to where he started but he worked quickly, he's actually about to become a Sergeant Major.  They should have dishonorably discharged him and put him in prison but I fought for him and besides, he was too valuable an asset to lose."

"That's all that's between the two of you?"  Relief in his voice?

Yes, just say yes.  No one knew about Mandol and Jack and she didn't plan on anyone knowing now that it had been long over.  "Yes.  That's it, why?  You jealous Dickey?" Jack teased.

YES!  Indescribably jealous.  No!  No!  Not jealous!  "Hardly.  So where'd Corigon come in?"  

"He joined our little combat team when we joined the Knights.  We were even more invincible- if that's even possible-with him added to our team.  It's like we were meant to be in the same team.  Between the three of us, we're the most high regarded and valued soldiers in the military system."  Damn, did Jack enjoy blowing her own horn to Riddick.      

"That's pretty impressive, Jack."

"It is."  Not a question, a statement.  She knew it was impressive.

          The next few moments were spent in silence, both just being content with the other's presence.  Jack's eyes slowly fluttered shut but she was greeted with a ghostly sight and they quickly snapped open.  Damn those beast, damn that planet, and damn the ghost that used to haunt her dreams.  Jack looked at Riddick again.

"Riddick?"

"Hmm?"  Now his eyes were closed for the moment

"Do you ever think about that planet?"  

Eyes open now. "All the time."

"What about it?"  Jack's curiosity got the better of her.  
  


"I think about how I could have died, how it changed me, and what never would have happened in my life if I hadn't returned for you and Imam.  What about you?"

"Think about it more than I'd like to.  The doctor's said it has quite a bit to do with my insomnia but I wont talk about it.  I'd rather live with the sleeplessness.  I'm pretty productive when I can't sleep.  I don't know. . . I think about how scared I was, all the people that died, why you came back for me.  But I guess I'm grateful for that."  She looked so vulnerable.  So. . .human.  Riddick had hardly thought of her as human since they'd been back together.  She seemed so much set apart, like himself.  Odd.

"You guess?"  He faked hurt in his tone.

"I am.  But you would have left me had it not been for Caroline."

"True," He nodded in agreement.

"I'm grateful for her too.  Truth was I was jealous of her."  THAT was TOO honest for Jack's taste.

"Jack, why'd you choose me out of everyone to idolize?"  His head was cocked to the side in question.

"I felt safe with you.  Even though you were the most dangerous motherfucker in the known galaxy I felt that I could trust you.  Honestly, you're the only person I feel COMPLETELY safe with. . .ever."

"That means a lot."  Now he was the one with the vulnerable face.

"It should.  I don't know, I don't know what I would do with out you Riddick."

"Sure you do,"  he smiled mischievously.  

Jack's gaze had suddenly become quite sensual "But I couldn't do this."  

Jack craned her head upwards and kissed Riddick full on the lips as she straddled his hips.  Riddick's hand's instantly went to rest on either an ass cheek or her slender but graceful hip.  Their mouths sharing the most intimate of intimate things.  Things were starting to get real hot and heavy when surprisingly Riddick stopped Jack.

"Jack, are you really ready to do this?"  He asked her like she was a virgin or something.  

Jack looked down on him, she wasn't.  He knew and he didn't mind.  Her heaven sent angel.  "No, I'm not."  Jack hung her head in something near shame.

"Don't worry about it.  I understand Jack."  He was so tender, gentle, sweet.  She adored this side of him.

"Thank you."

She rolled off of him and to the side where Riddick pulled her to his chest.  She was safe once more.  She trusted him.  Hardest thing for Jack to ever say and the hardest thing for Riddick to ever hear.  

*********

Something nagged at Jack's insides as she lay trustingly by Riddick's side.  Her instincts.  What was wrong?  Just her instincts protesting the fact that she'd given in.  That's all it was, right?  Was it something more?  We're they trying to tell her something was wrong?  No, that's all.  Protest.  Natural defense.  That's all.  

Jack had given in completely and totally to the man she-without realizing-loved and hated most.  He'd be the end of her.  She could deal with that, as long as he'd never leave.

Jack sighed, she just might sleep almost peacefully tonight.  Riddick was by her side. . .all would be okay.  

-------------

*AN:  So hey everyone!  It's been a while this I know but here's the next chapter.  I hope you enjoyed it, I had one HELL of a time writing it and I don't mean that in a good way.  You see, when I receive little feedback the voices in my head have no incentive to talk.  I pour my heart and soul into each and every one of these chapters and for what?  THREE reviews?!   Now don't get me wrong, I appreciate each one but PLEASE I beg of you. . .just take two seconds to write a review that says, "I like."  or "I don't like."  Whatever, just a little something.  A little encouragement that this story at least counts for something other than passing time.  Okay, I'm done begging.  Hope you like the chapter, the next should be out in the next few days.  Action packed, it's gonna be a whopper.  Lots o tension.  See yall laters!  Love, Peace and Chicken Grease!*  


	19. Way of the Gun

*Way of the Gun*

          Today was most definitely not Jack's day.  She could handle sleeplessness but fighting all night had made her rather irritable.  Actually, it'd made her damn near pissed off the entire week. Last night had definitely been the worst.  Well, if nothing else Jack was certainly in tip top physical shape because of their fighting.  It would start off light with someone just getting on the other's nerves but then it'd escalate to screaming, and finally to actually hand-to-hand fighting.  

They were both pretty roughed up.  Jack looked herself over in the bathroom mirror, she currently sported a busted lip, a bruised temple and a bite mark on her neck.  Asshole!  That was okay, he was looking quite busted up too.  When she woke up she looked over at him and noticed a nice shiner around his left eye.  Go Jackie girl!  She didn't understand why they were fighting so much but she didn't care either.  She figured it was probably because they both weren't used to being around other people so much, and the two of them were up each other's ass 24/7.  It was all stupid.  Whatever.

          Jack washed her face with freezing cold water.  When she straightened to her full height she looked in the mirror again, two reflections staring back at her. 

Jack turned around-their bodies mere inches apart from each other, annoyance coursing over her face.  "Yes?"

Riddick's face was dead pan but she knew he was getting a kick out of bothering her, "Do you plan on ever leaving the bathroom?"

"Yeah, as a matter of a fact. . .right now."

"There's no time like the present."  The corner of his lip hitched up into a grin.

Jack rolled her eyes and walked out of the bathroom., "Shut the fuck up."

*********

          There was definitely no chance in harmony between the two today.  Riddick sighed running a hand over his shaved scalp in exhaustion.  Last night was crazy, he and Jack were at each other's throats the entire night.  He was sure on of them would be dead before morning.  He hoped that was the first, last and only time they'd fight like that.

          Riddick didn't like hitting Jack, especially when he left bruises but he wasn't going to just sit there and do nothing.  That would piss her off even more if he did.  He cared about Jack be he had pride and a bad temper.  A combination which made it absolutely impossible for him to just stand still and take a beating.  Anyone hit Richard B. Riddick, they got it back times ten.  And Jack took it all. . .like it was nothing. 

          Riddick looked at himself in the mirror. . .damn!  She busted him up real nice.  Riddick laughed to himself, his little hard ass Jackie.  Riddick quickly jumped in the shower, maybe he'd try to talk to Jack when he got out.  Unlikely, she'd probably already be gone.  

          When Riddick got out of the shower, Jack was nowhere to be found.  He'd figured.  That was okay, that meant there wasn't any chance of fighting.  He quickly preceded to get ready to go to training.  He changed into his black uniform and slipped on his goggles.  Riddick walked out the door of the cool housing unit into the blistering heat of Fort Omega.  Whoever chose to train on this planet ought to be castrated with rusty knives or some other form of extreme pain should be inflicted upon them.  This just wasn't right to train humans out here.  It was hot, too fucking hot.  It had probably been Jack's idea.  Riddick nearly laughed at that thought.

*********

          Jack stood center in front of her troops trying her hardest not to look at Riddick or in his direction, which was terribly hard considering he stood dead center in front of her.  Why again had she placed him there?  Who knew.  She sighed, today should be interesting but hard as hell not to kill them all.  It was Jack's LUCKY day.  She got to teach the troops how to use hand held artillery.  Lucky day?  Yeah fucking right!  

"All right soldiers today you will be learning to use artillery.  Sergeant Corigon is going to issue each of you a weapon and I'll be showing you how to use the weaponry.  After that is completed you will be tested.  Let's get to it."  

          Jack waited patiently as Corigon handed out the multi-purpose standard issue gun to each soldier.  Each gun had different settings which included: plasma bullets function, regular machine gun function, tranquilizers, and separating bullets-which was the function where one bullet was shot but it broke into five different pieces ensuring to hit the target and anything within a 15 foot radius around it.  The gun was no larger than a regular 21st century oozy but it was much more advanced.  She had the feeling this was going to be a LONG day.  Finally, Corigon gave Jack the okay to continue.  

"First you will be shown the correct way to hold your weapon and then you'll be shown how to use it.  Any questions so far?"  Everyone stayed silent.  Good.  "Here is how it is to be held.  One hand goes on the barrel of the gun where this grip for you hand is and the other hand on the trigger.  Its simple but its got to be shown anyways.  Now everyone do as I've shown you."  

Jack gave a few moments and then checked down the line of soldiers.  Things were looking good until she got nearly half way through the line when she stopped at a soldier named McCarr that seemed to be enjoying his conversation with the soldier standing next to him.

"This bitch don't know what she's doing.  She needs to step aside and let a man do the real job."

"Excuse me McCarr would you mind showing me how to hold your gun and I don't mean that little thing in your pants."  McCarr, begrudgingly, put a hand on the trigger and looked at her.  What a fucking dickhead!  "Wrong, McCarr.  It pays to keep your fucking mouth shut.  It's like this."  Jack showed the correct way and then made McCarr do it correctly.  Jack showed a grin of superiority, "I guess this bitch does know what she's doing." 

          Once finished checking everyone, Jack walked back down to the end of the line and stopped.  McCarr was such an asshole.  She thought she'd taught him a lesson the first time when she'd thrown a shiv straight through his hand.  Guess not.  

Swallowing down the rising anger Jack continued, "Now the green button on the side of the gun is the safety, right now all guns are secured so right now press the green button."  She waited a moment until she heard each gun load.  Good.  "Now the panel on the top of the gun shows the different settings.  There is regular bullets, tranquilizers, plasma bullets and separating bullets.  Each one has a code on there.  When you turn it on its automatically just bullets.  In your manual it tells you each code.  Memorize them.  Now to fire it's quite simple, just pull the trigger."  Jack stopped a moment and continued as if she were talking to a three year old.  "So how about we all stand here and fire off a bullet just so you can see the sheer power of there babies.  On the count of three.  One. . .two. . .three."  

Jack fired off with the rest of the troop but a lone gun wasn't shot.  McCarr.  Suddenly she heard a whizzing sound.  SHIT!  Jack ducked down rolling across the ground just narrowly missing the bullet.  He was going to pay.

"McCarr you fucking idiot!  Keep the fucking gun straight ahead.  No one hear can afford accidents like that.  You-"

McCarr cut Jack off smiling broadly, "It wasn't an accident Sergeant Major Melivenski."

"You mean to tell me that you meant to get rid of me?"

"That's what I'm saying little girl."

"You want me dead McCarr?  Think you'll get away with it?"

"I KNOW I will.  No one here wants you here so why don't you leave little girl."  McCarr stepped out of formation.  

"Soldier you are out of line"  Corigon chimed in quickly running in front of the man walking towards Jack.

Jack stood her ground, never moving.  "No, Corigon.  Let him."  Corigon looked at Jack, sighed and moved out of the way.  "What McCarr?  You think you can ghost me just like that?  PLEASE little boy!  You couldn't kill me if I was fucking blindfolded and handcuffed."  

"Little boy?  Bitch shut up!  You think you're so hard.  I got news, you aint.  You aint shit, well besides a little girl who things she can make it in this big world.  Little lady trying to hack it in a MANS world.  STEP DOWN BITCH!  STEP. . . DOWN!"  

Jack's nostrils flared, her anger was about to be completely unleashed.  May Imam's god help this soldier.  "You want me to step down?  Well, you're going to have to kill me first McCarr."  

"I can do that."  

McCarr lifted his gun aiming for Jack's head.  Fat chance he'd get her that easy.  Jack charged the man, knocking the gun clear from his hands and far from reach.  

"C'mon, McCarr let's dance."  Jack whispered before punching the man square in the nose.  

McCarr countered with a punch to the rib cage, it didn't even phase Jack.  The guy was bulky but had no clue how to use his strength correctly.  Jack quickly kicked a leg straight forward kicking him in the nose, which sent him flying back onto the ground."

"Get up you fucking weak ass prick!  Get up!  Fight like a MAN!" 

McCarr speedily stood back up on his feet and charged her.  He came at her an arm aimed for her stomach.  He landed the arm in her stomach sending Jack flying head first over his body and landing back on her feet.  Without a moments passing Jack turned and launched herself on the soldier.  The two went toppling to the ground, Jack on top of McCarrs back.  She grabbed his head and just as she was about to bash it into the ground McCarr's foot caught her in the back of the head.  Jack fell to the ground next to him but not for long.  McCarr quickly straddled Jack's hips and leaned down.  

"I should fuck you right here little girl.  Show you who's REALLY boss."  He ground his pelvis into Jack, her face remaining passive.

Suddenly, without any notice, Jack grabbed McCarr around the throat and lifted him completely off of her.  She stood still holding McCarr's choking body by the throat.  

"Like I said little boy."  

Jack smiled wickedly and then slammed McCarr down onto the hard ground.  Tunnel vision taking her over, Jack knelt before McCarr and grabbed him around the throat again, reducing his air flow to none.  

*********

          Riddick watched in awe and anticipation as Jack battled it out with McCarr.  He was a strong soldier but she was by far ten times as strong.  Things were going okay until now.  Jack was playing hard.  Suddenly Riddick watched as if in slow motion as Jack withdrew a pistol from her belt and held it to the soldiers head.  She was going to kill him.

*********

          Jack pulled a pistol from her belt and held it to McCarr's head as he other arm held firmly around his neck.  He deserved to die.  They all did but this one especially.  Death, destruction, fucking asshole!  

"Think you're hard shit but look at you."  Jack was on autopilot.  She needed to kill.  To kill him.  He was going to die.  Now.

"JACK STOP!  YOU'RE GOING TO KILL HIM."  Corigon yelled in panic.

Riddick looked from Jack to McCarr.  She had every intention of annihilating the man.  "Jack don't do it."  His voice was low and gravely, barely inauditable but he knew she heard it.  

She ignored all of them.  "You're about to die what are you going to do.  What are you going to do?"  Jack's tunnel vision focused only on the man turning purple beneath her.  

Somehow McCarr managed to still speak, "Get the fuck off me or shoot the damn gun."

Wrong thing to say.  Jack cocked the safety and smiled, "I'll take number two Bob."  Her hand pulled the cold, steel trigger.

          Just as the bullet was fired a heavy weight sent Jack flying from on top of McCarr.  Riddick.  FUCK HIM!  Had McCarr been killed?  She looked up from beneath Riddick, Corigon stood above McCarr.  Suddenly McCarr stood, shaking and coughing.  NO!  Riddick had pulled her off just in time.  With an extra adrenaline rush, Jack shoved Riddick away and jumped up.  She flew at McCarr and took him back down to the ground this time her shiv at his neck but before anything could take place both Corigon and Riddick pried Jack from McCarr's stiff body.  He was scared shitless.  He deserved it! No, he should have died. 

          Riddick grabbed Jack around the waist and pulled her far away from McCarr and the rest of the troops while Corigon helped McCarr back to his feet and off to a medical squad waiting for him.  Jack tried to release herself from Riddick grasp but didn't make it very far.  Riddick turned her to face him but she quickly turned herself around and lunged forward only to fall into total blackness.  

*********

          Riddick had been struggling like hell to keep Jack from escaping again.  That last lunge he knew she would have been free but suddenly she fell like dead weight into his arms.  What the hell?  He looked down at her form.  She'd blacked out.  

Corigon came running towards them,  "Good I was hoping this would happen.  Too bad it happened so late.  C'mon let's get her into that Hummer over there and get her to the med center."

          The two quickly loaded Jack into the backseat and got inside the Hummer.

"McCarr's going to be fine," Corigon began.  He knew Riddick probably didn't care.  Shit he didn't either but the silence was too deafening to let it go on.  "He'll be bruised up but other than that he should be alright.  If you hadn't pushed Jack off of him, McCarr would have been killed.  The paramedics think he might be deaf in his right ear though.  Oh well, price to pay for fucking with Jack.  Even if he doesn't get thrown out of here she wont train him.  Not a chance in hell."  

"What happened to Jack?  Why'd she all of a sudden black out like that?"  Riddick didn't even address McCarr, the guy deserved it.  

"The doctors say when she gets into blind rages like that she uses SO much energy and adrenaline that her body just can't go on and she blacks out.  I guess it's her body recuperating."

"Does it happen everytime?"  

"Only in SERIOUS fighting.  Like when you can practically see fire flashing in her eyes.  When she gets fierce like that is when it happens.  After battles and strenuous missions she usually goes into a comatose state for a day or so.  Luckily she doesn't let it happen to her body until she's safe inside our ship or whatever. 

*********

"Melivenski you could have killed that soldier.  Do you understand that?  He could have DIED!"

          As soon as Jack had awoken from her coma-like state she was summoned to Captain Bortelli's office where he'd been droning over the same redundant shit for that past thirty minutes.  Jack had had ENOUGH!  So she tried to kill McCarr he damn well deserved it, and she'd stick to that.  What a fucking prick!  He'd tried to kill her but Bortelli was taking his side.  Fuck both of them.  Fuck Riddick, who was currently standing off to the right quietly, and Corigon, who stood next to him, too for trying to stop her!  Fuck all of them.  For a moment she considered a killing spree. . .take out all these sorry mother fuckers and life would be okay.

"Yeah and that soldier tried to kill me.  _I_ could have died Captain Bortelli.  That would suck for you now wouldn't it?  Not only did he fire a deadly weapon at a superior he had a dead intent to ghost me, Bortelli.  And you're fighting for him.  Go blow yourself!"  Jack was completely flabbergasted, "Maybe that wasn't a valid reason for you but to me that's reason enough to cut off his dick and shove it up his own ass."

"You are damn right that wasn't a valid reason, Sergeant Major!  It was an absolute and utter abuse of power.  I am suspending you Melivenski."  Captain Bortelli was a good man but he had no clue what he was doing to himself at the moment.  Not one single clue.

"You're what?  You son of a bitch!  YOU are _suspending_ ME? You know what FUCK YOU!  You can't suspend me!  Suspend me?  Jacquelyn Melivenski?  No, I am the fucking thing that makes the Black Knights work you can't suspend me.  Maybe it isn't McCarr I should have tried to kill maybe its you."  Jack was going to ring this bastard's little neck!  Tear him to shreds.  They all deserved to die.

Her threats didn't phase him. . .not anymore at least; he was used to Jack's violent and temperamental demeanor.  Quite calmly, too calmly the Captain continued. "Shut your fucking mouth Jack!  I am the superior here and I am suspending you and you WILL train McCarr!  End of discussion Melivenski!"  Of course Bortelli had no intention to suspend Jack but he had to find some way to cool her down.  This wasn't going as planned.

"NO!  Not end of discussion! You do this and I will slit your throat Bortelli!  Don't say I wont because I will do it WITHOUT ANY HESITATION!"  Jack looked as if she were about to jump over the table and do it right at that moment, lucky for Captain Bortelli she was weaponless.   

That was it!  Jack wasn't going to calm down so Riddick decided to try, "Jack shut your mouth!  Just train the stupid son of a bitch!"

"You shut the fuck up!  This is NONE of your goddamned business!"  Well, at least she'd redirected her anger to someone else.  But Riddick didn't know for how long.

"No!  Jack calm down!"  He had no doubt that his yelling wasn't helping her but he was still bent on doing it.

Jack's already hardened eyes narrowed and turned practically black with fury, "Fuck off!  You may be a lot of things but let me tell you BOY you don't control what I say and do!  I refuse to train him he's the instigator of all the trouble.  I wont train the soldier."

Captain Bortelli re-entered the picture, "Jack, get off your high horse and train the damn guy!"  He still remained calm.  Jack had always admired his ability to do so but at the moment it just infuriated her furthermore.

Jack shook her head profusely, "No!  I wont fucking do it!  I've taken enough shit from these half assed sorry pieces of shit!  He starts the shit and he'll finish it when he fucking leaves!  You've never interfered with my training before so don't you dare start now."

The Captain, in a less harsh tone tried to reason.  "Jack, you nearly killed the man.  Be reasonable."

"Shut the fuck up Daryl!  You don't have to deal with this I DO!  They aren't worth my time!  I'm the best goddamned soldier the military has to offer, so TREAT ME LIKE IT!  I'm giving you an ultimatum. One I run things like I want.  Like it SHOULD be. Or two, I walk."  

She was more than right in her saying she was the best.  She was.  Bortelli couldn't afford to lose her but he still had to test and see how serious she was.  "You wont do it."

Jack smiled the smile that a person would picture the devil wearing. "Watch me."  She quickly turned on her heel and exited the office leaving the three men glancing at one another.

*********

Captain Bortelli looked at Riddick and then to Corigon who affirmed what he already knew he had to do.  Bortelli walked out from behind the desk and exited the room quickly to chase after Jack.  To his surprise she stood mere feet outside of the office.  She'd known he'd come after her.  He had to.  Damn the woman sometimes!  "Jack, you can't do this."

"I am.  See me.  I'm gone."  She pushed her long black hair out of her face defiantly.

Looked like it was kiss ass time.  "You ARE the best Jack and for that reason we need you to train these guys.  You have to."

"I don't HAVE to do shit!"  Jack practically jumped at Bortelli.  The rage and anger inside her was fully showing its self.  "I don't owe any of you anything.  My way or the highway Bortelli same rule I use for everyone applies to you."

Captain Bortelli, caved in.  He'd just tell her like some had been telling him.  She wasn't going to like it "You're hard on them Jack.  Harder than any other trainer."

Oh, if Jack was at the boiling point prior to this, she certainly was now.  She was very passionate about her training and soldiers.  This would be the end of the world if too much more was said "And?  I'm hard on all my troops!  But guess what, the ones I have trained have had a higher rate of success and longevity in this career.  They have better chances of living.   You of all people should know, Bortelli.  In this game, its survival of the fittest.  If I don't train them to the best of my ability then I have failed!  And if there's one thing that I will never do it is fail!  And for that reason, I train them to be harder than steel Captain.  Do you realize I might have to send those soldiers out into battle if and when we go against Moran?  They'll die.  They are my responsibility and I WONT back down from my training regiment because it's a little rough.  So, suck it the fuck up or find someone else to do the job!"

Captain Bortelli sighed heavily, Jack was the biggest pain in his ass but always the joy of his life.  He practically thought of her as a daughter, that's probably why he never had children.  "Fine Jack you win."

"Don't I always?"  Jack's smile was of pure satisfaction but it held a great bit of anger and defiance in it as well.  But she'd gotten her way.  She'd cool down. . .eventually.

*********

          Jack stormed away from Captain Bortelli, THAT had been one heated fight.  Jack was pissed as hell!  She needed relief she needed something, anything.  If she went home now with such built up aggression she'd kill someone -preferably Riddick- or something.  The gym. . .yes!  That's what she needed a good workout at the gym and all would be okay.  

          Jack through open the door and was greeted by the heat and Mandol's smiling face.  Obviously he hadn't heard of Jack's latest stunt.  Great, and he was heading towards her.

"Hey Jack!  Guess who just got in. . ."  He waited but received no response, "My sister.  You shou-"

"Go tell someone who gives a fuck!"  With that Jack made her way to the gym for some much needed anger management time.  

********* 

          Jack had almost been feeling better when she'd strolled in at about 01900 (7:00) but that didn't last long at all.  Before she'd gotten completely in the door Riddick was all over her like white on rice in a fucking snow storm.  So much for putting a lid on her anger. 

"Where were you all afternoon Jacquelyn?"

"Out fucking guys and snorting drugs, sounds great huh?"  Looks like all that hard work at the gym was about to be reversed.

"That's very funny Jacquelyn.  Now seriously, where were you?"

"I just told you Richard."  Two could play at this game.  

"You were awfully rude earlier today, ya know?"  Riddick's attitude and appearance seemed somewhat dark.  It was like he was trying to provoke Jack to be angry again.  What an asshole.

"So?  Who cares."  Jack shrugged nonchalantly. 

"Well not only did you threaten a superior but you were rude to me and nearly killed a soldier.  On a roll there Melivenski?"

"Yeah, I guess so."  She shrugged once more not wanting to go into another blind rage.  If she could get past him things would be okay.  The overflowing anger would boil down to a little bubble and things would be somewhat tolerable. 

Jack went to walk away but Riddick grabbed her arm forcefully spinning her to face him. "Don't you have something to say to me?"

Jack looked down at his hand engulfing her muscled arm hoping he'd get the point but there was no such luck, "And what would that be?"

"Something along the lines of I'm sorry I was so rude."

"You can go fuck yourself up the ass if you think I'm saying something like that."  Jack spat in his face.

"Think again baby girl."  Riddick sneered evily.

"Would you leave me the fuck alone?"  Jack tried to shake Riddick off her but he wouldn't let go.

"Nope,"  Riddick tightened his grip.

"Riddick you have two choices, let me go or I'm going to royal fuck you up."

"Let's dance Jackie."

 Jack pounced on Riddick with pure anger her hands going to his neck. Without any effort Riddick quickly pulled her off his neck and smacked her across the face. He had been dying to fight her but he didn't know why. Because she didn't say sorry? Because he wished she'd unleash all her power on him? Just because he wanted her that close? He didn't know and he didn't care. Jack hurled herself back onto Riddick sending them flying to the ground. He hadn't even put up a fight. This position was becoming too common. 

"Why? Why am I saying sorry?"

"You disrespected me."

"You challenged my authority Riddick in front of my troops. Now they'll think they can walk all over me."

"That's because they can."

"FUCK YOU! YOU STUPID BASTARD. DIE!" Jack grabbed Riddick by the neck and slammed his head down on to the ground as hard she could he merely smirked at her. He was trying to get her to blow; she knew it.

"Give it up Jack! You'll never be taken seriously by them. Give up!" 

"NO!" Jack's fist connected with his face repeatedly, he didn't fight back but then again his arms were pinned firmly beneath her body. She wanted to keep pounding and pounding but she stopped breathing in heavily. Oh no, her body wasn't fully recuperated. She was going to black out.

"Let it go Jack!"

Jack's breath continued to become more and more labored, "You don't understand! I HAVE to be in control! YOU CANNOT DO THINGS LIKE THAT RIDDICK! YOU CAN'T!"

Just before Riddick's fist reached up to catch Jack in the jaw her head came flying down on to his chest. She'd blacked out again. Just his luck. Right when he was going to score a point for the team and she's out again. Not fair. Damn was she amazing. Riddick stood up pulling Jack into his arms. She was so amazing. So strong and fearless but so senseless at the same time. He cared too much about her to let what was going to happen in the future take place. NO! It was his job. He could do it. He WOULD do it. It was all just a matter of timing. 


	20. Tonight is the Night I Fell Asleep at th...

Tonight is the Night I Fell Asleep at the Wheel      

Captain Bortelli paced the room almost nervously, "So here's the deal soldiers. . .we all know the infamous drug lord Paco Sanchez well the rat, whose also seem to come into the weaponry business is now working for our main target. . .Antonio Moran.  Well, we have a confirmed source that says Sanchez is on the Gama 2's surrounding planets.  Objective:  Capture him.  Jack, you will be heading the mission up."

          Jack sat silently in the briefing office as Captain Bortelli spoke on and on about their newest mission.  Her fellow soldiers that would be accompanying her included Riddick-of course-, Mandol, Corigon, Dannings-a Sergeant Major she'd once been in training with-, Michaels, and Wilkenson-a Sergeant that knew his way around computers REAL well.  One woman all men, and SHE was heading up the mission-as usual.  Jack smiled triumphantly, okay. . .maybe she was a little smug at times but that was okay.  All the shit she had to deal with she deserved that right in all it's entirety.  She refocused her attention on Bortelli, listening closely.

"Paco Sanchez has a VERY large group to protect him -and probably some androids as well- so when we go in there you need to be discreet.  Jack, Mandol, Corigon. . .that goes for you; none of that bullshit you pulled together on the last mission.  Blow out three metropolitan blocks my ass!  You hear me Melivenski?  Discreet!"

Jack rolled her eyes, no fun at all.  "I get you, Captain."  Jack looked to Mandol and Corigon her eyes laughing wildly.  

"You better!  I can't risk my head like that again.  So, people be careful.  I want you shipped out no later than 18 hundred tomorrow, understood?"

          There came a collection of yes sir's as everyone got up from their seat and exited the briefing room.  Yay!  New mission.  Jack was all kinds of giddy.

*********

          Jack sat back in her office waiting for the others to arrive; she was on edge once again.  Jack laughed, they were going to flip when they came in.  She looked absolutely nothing like herself.  This should be interesting as to how they'd react.  Suddenly the door to the tin office opened to reveal Mandol, Riddick and Corigon-she guessed the rest shouldn't be too terribly far behind.  

          Jack stood letting the guys get a full look of her.  She was decked out in a black sleeveless, v-neck dress.  At the neck line and around the bottom of the dress there were delicate ruffles and a slit extending almost up to her hip on her left leg which was also lined with ruffles.  Jack's normal straight, black hair was now a big mass of fire red ringlets.  Her eyes shadow was blackish-gray while her lips contrasted greatly painted blood red.  Her shined eyes were temporarily changed by bright green contacts.  

Jack grinned sexily, "Hi there boys."  Her normal determined voice was now deep and sultry.

"Hey, hey baby!  What's your name?"  Mandol moved closer to Jack in the way she'd seem him do to women over and over again.  It was that walk where he thought he was going to get a NICE piece of ass.  Wrong.

"Call me Jane."  Jack smiled again teasingly.

Mandol returned the smile, "Jane what?"

Jack lowered her eye lids slightly, "Just plain Jane."

Just then, Corigon jumped in.  "Well, _Jane_  . . .you look like a fun girl but we're busy.  Come back some other time."  Good Corigon, he was always responsible and knew how to keep his mind where it should be.  

"Oh no fun!"  Jack pouted in what she thought was a cute way.

          So far Riddick had made no moves to show any interest but now he was slowly moving in behind her.  Riddick's breath came hot on Jack's neck but it didn't startle her, not in the slightest.  She knew his games.  He WOULD NOT get the better of her.  Riddick's breath then moved to the other side of her neck.  He was smelling her.  Mandol and Corigon just watched dumbfounded. 

After a moment more Riddick spoke, "Hi Jack.  You smell nice,"  Riddick stated it so naturally it was quite the unnerving thing for both Corigon and Mandol.  "What is that?"

Jack smiled at the two watching from the sidelines, "Love Spell.  Picked it up at the PX."  

Riddick sniffed once more, "Nice. . ._very_ nice."

Jack rolled her eyes, "Yeah I thought so too."

Riddick's voice held a tinge of laughter to it, "Should wear it more often."  With that said he walked off into Jack's office leaving Mandol, Corigon and Jack to the main room.

          Corigon and Mandol just looked at each other in confusion.  Had he just indentified Jack by her smell?  Freaky shit!  What was even worse was that it hadn't phased Jack in the slightest.  Freaky shit indeed.

Mandol, with a crooked grin broke the brief silence, "Man that's some shit!  I have GOT to learn to do that!  Hey Riddick, man, how the fuck did you do that?!"  Like a little kid after a new toy, Mandol took off into the other office.

"Wish the rest of this party would get here so we can put a move on it."  Corigon stated as he looked at his watch.

Jack smiled, "Nervous there Corigon?"

His reaction was an automatic one, "Yes.  I mean NO!  Jack, it's just. . . I got a bad feeling.  And-"

"Hey, hey Danny." Corigon knew she was serious, Jack never used his first name unless it was some for real.  "Don't say that.  You know the rules none of that bullshit before a mission."  Jack's perfectly sculpted brow furrowed.  This wasn't good, shit like '_something_ _feels_ _wrong'_ doesn't just come out of the blue.

Corigon sighed heavily, "I know, I just, Jack. . .real bad feeling."

What fucking ever!  This mission was going to go off without a hitch.  It had to.  Jack tried to shake the feeling off of Corigon, "It's probably just nerves.  Everyone is edgy before go time, especially something this big.  Don't worry, it'll be fine, promise.  We still team?"  Jack held out her hand trying to smile reassuringly.

He tried to smile as well but it was almost pathetic looking.  "Always team!"  Corigon took Jack's hand and engaged in a special shake that only he, Jack and Mandol knew.  

It would be okay.  It was just nerves.  Just nerves.  That's all.

*********

          Jack, Mandol, Corigon, Riddick, Michaels, Dannings and Wilkensen stepped off from their transport plane and onto the ground of Gama 2's planet Mercurius.  They currently stood approximately 3 clicks from the center where Paco Sanchez was partying.  The group was antsy to make their move but still cautious as all hell.  Jack radioed into headquarters where Captain Bortelli would be hearing and watching everything along with the tons of other superiors who had just arrived back on Fort Omega to help orchestrate this mission-that and the fact that Bortelli was trying to show off that his men and _woman_ were the best in their league.  

"Sesame Street this is black devil.  We are in place awaiting our big black stallions."  Jack pressed on the tiny ear piece to make ensure that she'd hear the Captain's reply loud and clear.

Captain Bortelli's voice came through a moment later with affirmation, "Roger that black devil.  Look to the north and you shall see your steeds."

"Roger that Sesame Street."  Jack smiled as she looked to the north.  There were two large, black Suburbans pulling up to the group. 

          Quickly, Michaels, Riddick, Jack and Corigon piled into one of the Suburbans as Mandol, Dannings and Wilkensen jumped into the other.  Jack let Corigon ride front seat and sat between Michaels and Riddick.  

Jack once again put her hand firmly over her ear and spoke, "Sesame street we are en route to the drop off zone."

"Roger that Black Devil, see you inside."

The ride to the target building was quiet and nerve racking exactly the way Jack liked it.

********

The caravan piled out their vehicles and huddled about Jack.

"Okay guys here's the deal.  Wilkenson you'll be heading back to the mother ship where you'll monitor the whole situation and watch our asses.  That cool?"

Wilkenson smiled, "Yes Ma'am.  You're the boss and it sounds good to me."  His southern drawl was somewhat comforting.

Jack then turned, "Dannings and Michaels will stay outside and make sure things are okay.  Mandol, Riddick, Corigon and I will be going inside.  Mandol and Riddick will ride in separate limos while Corigon and I share one."

Mandol crossed his arm like a four year old, "No fair!  How come Corigon gets the girl?"

"Because you always do Mandol!  Besides it wouldn't look right for a woman to arrive alone.  So suck it up boy!"  Jack smiled and found humor in the worst of times.  "So Mandol, Corigon and Riddick. . .you will find guns inside the limos along with tuxes to change into."  Jack switched her attention over to Dannings and Michaels quickly,  "Dannings and Michaels you'll be taken a block from the target by the 'Burbans.  No need to change."  Jack redirected her attention back to the others,  "Once inside I'll get the okay that our supplies shipment has made it in and you all will high tale it out and rack it up.  By then I _should _have Sanchez around my finger.  From there we'll play it out.  Everyone ooo-rah?"  She quickly received an ooo-rah.  "Oh and also, inside the limo or respective car will be an ear piece and tiny microphone for all of us to stay in constant touch.  Any questions?"

Mandol's smile was impish and huge.  Great, this should be just GREAT. "Yeah.  What kind of goodies are we getting Jack?"

"Lots of guns, lots of grenades, lots artillery and motor bikes.  The good shit guys so let's have fun."  Jack smiled, now fully hyped.  "Let's moved out boys!"  

          Everyone quickly moved to their respective places and disappeared into vehicles.  So far so good.  Jack could only hope this luck would continue.  

*********

          Jack waited silently, looking out the window until Corigon gave her the okay that he was fully dressed.  Not that she cared, she'd seen him before but for respect and privacy Jack turned her head.  Now looking at him decked out in a tux she smiled.

"How are you feeling Corigon?"  Jack's tone was of pure calmness.

"Great, Jack.  Really great."  He was lying she could tell.

Jack smiled reassuringly, "No bullshit, Corigon.  How are you feeling?"

Corigon sighed heavily, why'd he ever even attempt to lie to her?  "I still got that feeling Jack.  It just aint right."

"Want to pull the mission?"

"What?!"  Corigon asked incredulously.

"Looks, you've never been wrong with those feelings before.  If you think something's going to go wrong tell me and we'll abort."  Jack was in all seriousness, about to drop the mission if Corigon said the word.

"You'd do that?"

"Yes, without even having to think about it Corigon.  I'd rather lose this mission than you.  You're too valuable to the Black Knights."  Jack paused, "And to me.  Corigon, you're safety is more important than this Sanchez jack off.  We can always get him later but if we do this and something goes wrong, we might not have you.  So yay or nay?  I wont hesitate either way."

He sat quietly contemplating what Jack had just offered for a moment.  He'd never realized how important he was to her or to anyone.  He was always too busy being the good soldier.  She really had a heart of gold.  No wonder she was such a good leader.  But he already knew that.  Corigon sighed, "No let's go on with this mission."

Jack's look was skeptical, "You're sure?"

"Positive.  Always team."

"Damn right!  Always team you crazy mother fucker!"  Jack smiled and slugged him the shoulder.  Jack turned slightly and touched her ear piece again, "Mission is still a go Sesame Street."  Why in fuck's name had she chosen that code name?  Why?  Well, it had seemed amusing at the time.

*********

          Jack and Corigon stepped from the limo and headed into the gigantic building where the party was being held.  Inside it was a beautiful mass of color, celebration, booze, and sex.  It was just the type of place Jack would enjoy if she wasn't on a mission.  Yeah right, she wasn't much of the social type but she could imagine if she was this would be her kind of party.  Setting all other thoughts aside, Jack got down to business.

Leaning over to Corigon she whispered in his ear, "Alright, you take the right I'll take the left.  Let me know if you located Sanchez.  Let's do this."  Jack kissed Corigon's cheek and they parted ways.  Things were about to get all kinds of crazy.

*********

          From the corner of her eye Jack watched as Mandol and Riddick made their separate entrances.  Good, everything was going as planned.  Slowly Jack sauntered through the crowd in search of her objective.  It shouldn't be too hard to find Sanchez.  More than likely he'd be surrounded by guards or women but she'd be able to get to him with ease.  She had a breast, red hair and green eyes; that was all she would need.  Before Jack and the gang had left for the mission they'd been given profiling folders and in them it stated Sanchez had a fancy for green-eyed red heads so here she was all decked out looking like a slut, hoping she'd find him and they could get the fuck out of this little soirée as soon as possible.  

          As if Jack's thoughts had been heard, a tall, dark Spanish man came into her view.  His head turned in her direction, a ghotee. . .yes!  it was her man.  Paco Sanchez.  Hell yes!  Someone was watching over her this evening.  Jack walked over to his table surprisingly no one sat around him; no guards, no whores, no business partners.  He sat alone just watching the people around him.  She moved to the table and sat next to him making sure he got a great look at her breast, that would certainly spark his interest if nothing else appealed to him.  Jack had come to realize in her years of experience that if you had a pair of tits attached to your body you were immediately written off as a non-threat, which she hated and loved at the same time.  It pissed her off beyond belief because people thought just because she was female she could be taken advantage of but she could take advantage of anyone because she was written off that way.  The element of surprise, such a wonderful thing to be woman.  Tits can give you the power over any man if they are used right.  Jack almost laughed at that thought.    

"Hi."  Jack added a hint of a country accent to her speech as she spoke to Sanchez.

"Hello there little lady," Paco Sanchez's eyes were glued to her breast.  Like she said, power. . .aint it great.

"Great party don't you think?"

His Spanish accent was very thick, "Yes it is and it just got better now that I've been given the presence of such a beautiful little senorita."  

Jack smiled seductively, "Muchas gracias papi."

"Oh, a little hot Spanish tamale, I see."  

Jack wanted to roll her eyes.  His antics were terrible if he was trying to come onto her.  He wasn't a bad looking guy, it was a pity she'd have to beat the shit out of him.  " I guess you do see.  Would like to see more?"  Jack's lids lowered in a pleading manner as she licked her full red lips.

"Ay, mami.  Por favor." The man was pathetic, he was practically begging.  

Jack smiled seductively once more bringing her lips dangerously close to his, "Meet me out side in the alley and I'll be there in five minutes."  She flicked her tongue out and lazily slid it across Sanchez' lips.  If that didn't get to him nothing would.

Paco smiled a stupid grin that said _'I'm getting me some high quality ass tonight_.'  "I will be awaiting you. . .you know, I never caught your name.  I believe we haven't formally met each other until we've exchanged names.  I am Paco Sanchez."

"The name is Penny, Penny Lane."

"Well, Miss Penny. . .I will be waiting for you."  His smile was starting to get on Jack's last nerves.

"You do that papi."  Jack stood from her seat and swaggered away from him.

*********

          Ha!  Penny Lane.  Riddick sat about 50 yards from where Jack was listening to her flirting obnoxiously with Sanchez in his earpiece.  Penny Lane. . .the legendary groupie from Earth.  Penny Lane was also a deadly woman that was sometimes spoke of in crime circles.  It was said that she worked for a government organization and that if things got too crazy with a mob or crime circles that she'd be quick to come skull fuck them in their sleep.  There'd been many sightings of Penny Lane, the descriptions never matched though.  One time she was blond hair blue eyes and the next she was brown hair brown eyes but she always used the same name and the same tactics:  take the guy outside-in an alley or somewhere that if people saw her they wouldn't think twice about it-and she would get them hot and bothered then slice them to shreds, starting by slicing up the vocal cords so if they did scream they'd never be heard.  No one knew who Penny Lane was-no one who believed in her at least- but the Black Knights knew, Riddick knew, the government knew. . .Penny Lane was Sergeant Major Jacquelyn M. Melivenski.  Funny, guess ole Paco Sanchez had never heard the story of Penny Lane. . .too bad for him, that had been his one and only chance to run.

Jack's voice in his ear interrupted Riddick's thoughts, "All units, this is black devil. . .I have a go.  Inside units report to the supply ship at LZ X-Ray supply outside units upon return.  I repeated I have a go.  Let's do this quick."

          Great. Plans were going well so far.  Riddick and Mandol were to leave and go to a field about 150 yards from the building they were in and there they would pick up motor cross bikes, serious artillery and armor.  Then they'd bring some back for the outside guys and a big gun for Jack-special order of course.  Then they'd wait for Jack to tell them it was time to pick up the prisoner and they'd be home free.  Piece of cake.  So easy but Riddick had learned sometimes the easiest missions can go terribly wrong.  

"Roger that black devil, we have a go.  This is night eyes heading out."  Riddick confirmed.

"Black Devil, understood.  we have a go.  Ladies Man headed out."  Mandol came through.

*********

          Jack smiled, good. . .maybe things would be okay.  Alright. . .her two inside units were headed out and they'd take care of the two outside units.  Now she just had to confirm things with headquarters.

"Sesame Street, we are go.  Repeat we are a go.  Night Eyes and Ladies Man are out the door and Black Devil is in control of objective."

"Roger that Black Devil.  Will be on standby" Captain Bortelli radioed in.  "BKFHDW Black Devil."  His last phrase gave Jack hope.  BKFHDW was an abriviation for the saying that every Black Knight always said before entering battle- **_Black Knights Fight Hard and Die Well._**

"BKFHDW, Sesame Street, BKFHDW."  Jack smiled broadly.  This WOULD work.

*********

          Antonio Moran listened intently to the radioed communications between the Black Knights on mission and their base.  They were good, real damn good.  They'd gone to a lot of trouble to block all communications while the mission was running but fortunately his inside operative let him in on the frequencies that were being used.  Moran had no intentions of harming his Jack yet, he just wanted to know her battle style. . .get inside her head, see how that brain inside her pretty little worked.  

          Moran was hoping they wouldn't kill Paco Sanchez but if they did no great loss.  Sanchez was his chief ammunitions dealer. . .he gave great prices and information.  The Black Knights would have their work cut out for them in trying to steal Sanchez away Moran knew that much.  They were expecting men for bodyguards but they'd never expect what was to come.  Should be interesting to listen to.  _Very_ interesting.

*********

"Lucky Charm this is Black Devil come in?"  Jack spoke once more.  She'd almost forgotten about Corigon, fucking stupid ass!  How could she do that?  She would scorn herself later.  

"Lucky Charm here, what do you want Black Devil."  Corigon shook his head. . .he'd never given Jack a code name for him so she improvised, from now on he'd be sure to give her a code otherwise next time it might be Barney or Lam Chops or some bullshit like that.

"Objective in control, waiting in back alley.  Inside units en route to supply ship.  Black Devil is heading out provide cover."

"All clear Black Devil. BKFHDW."  Corigon smiled heartedly across the room to Jack.  

"BKFHDW.  Everything will be sunny."  Jack smiled reassuringly.

*********

"Ay, mami!  You're so rough. . . I like it."  Paco Sanchez looked down at Jack her seductive smile getting hotter by the seconds.

"Oh so you like the rough girls.  Someone who can hold their own?  Well let me show you just how ROUGH" Jack whipped his belt out from around his waist, "I can be."

"Mmm, a real tomcat eh?  Te quiero mami." Sanchez looked at Jack as her exposed leg came to rest on his hip.  She put his hand between her legs. . .no underwear.  Just then she abruptly straightened and pushed him around to face the wall, within seconds his belt was wrapped tightly around his arms.  

"Guess what Paco Sanchez. . ."  Jack pulled off the red wig, releasing deep black waves of beautiful shinning, straight hair.  She then flicked out her contacts showing her silver eyes.  "You've just been caught.  You are under arrest for affiliations and illegal sales to Antonio Moran, warlord and terrorist."

*********

Fuck!  The little bitch was a set up!  That was okay. . .in his hand was a device that by the press of a button would send his guards flying to where he was, armed and ready to take anything out.  Just a little press. . .there!  They'd be there in no more than five minutes.  Looks like the little bitch wasn't so slick after all.  But damn she was even more beautiful with her black hair.  She was like the devil in a female form. . .she was the stunningly beautiful face of death.  Penny Lane. . .fuck!  Why was that familiar. . .Penny Lane?  Penny Lane. . .Penny Lane!  Oh shit!  Was this the woman that so many stories had been told about?  It was! She was this deadly creature of beauty, power and strength.  Paco Sanchez suddenly became no so sure of his guards getting there in time, quietly he prayed his death would be quick and painless but he was doubting that as well.

********

"Outside units have watchful eyes and secure the perimeter.  Inside units hurry up with supplies, objective is safely secured waiting for an angel to come sweep him away."

Mandol's voice was the first to reply to Jack's message, "Look to your left Black Devil.  Your angel is on its way." 

"Roger that Ladies Man."  Jack's gaze remained intently upon Sanchez.  "Mother ship unit, come in?"  

Wilkensons voice came through Jack's ear piece, "Mother ship unit here. . .whatcha need?"

Jack smiled, things still all in line.  "Tell me how things are looking from that point of view."

Wilkensons surveyed the glowing green screen before him, "Everything's looking sunny up here."  

"Roger that Mother Ship, over and out."  Jack looked to her left, where was Mandol?  "Ladies Man put a move on it!"

"I'm about 20 yards away turning the corner now.  See me?"

"Roger that."  Jack turned the other direction, "Lucky Charm requesting help in securing that the objective is safely removed from the area."  In a moments notice Corigon appeared from a corner and headed to Jack.  "Sesame Street, we are still on target.  Objective is about to be picked up and sent off."

"Roger that Black Devil, we're almost done."  Captain Bortelli was thoroughly pleased with how things were going. 

********

          Paco Sanchez was counting off the seconds, maybe his guards would arrive before it was too late.  With all this bullshit the bitch was talking precious survival moments for her were passing by.  Then, a man on a motor cross bike came to a screeching hault.  He was quickly loaded onto the back. . .fuck!  Where the fuck were his guards?  Sanchez glanced out of the corner of his eye . . . was that a glint of metal?  It was!  Looks like he'd be out of here in just the nick of time.

********

"Good!  Where's Night Eyes?"  Jack looked in both directions making sure things were still clear.  Something was starting to seem eerily strange and Sanchez was suddenly much calmer and assured.  What the fuck?

"On the way."  Mandol handed Jack a big gun and a holster holding to silver magnum with eyes on the handle of the gun, the eyes on the handle the exactly reflection of her own.  

          Jack looked at Corigon; he was fidgety.  He felt it too.  Fuck!  Something was going to happen.  Something was wrong.  Then as if on cue a monstrous mass of metal came flying down from the next building and landed no more than ten feet from them.  Fuck!  Things were getting back quick!

Jack turned to Mandol and Sanchez, "Get the fuck out of here now!  Stop at nothing to get him back to the ship!  Go, go, go!"  

Mandol revved the engine of the bike and took off as another mechanical beast came careening down towards them followed by three more.  Jack guessed these were Sanchez's guards.  Just then one of the things started running after Mandol, Jack rolled on the ground past Corigon and up onto one knee and shot down the beast while Corigon kept watch on the ones in front of them.  Just then another came down in front of Jack.  Things were getting thick.  

Jack closed a hand over her ear, "Sesame Street we have unfriendlies.  Things are about to get hectic.  Objective is en route to mother ship.  Will keep informed."  Jack then turned her head in both directions looking for Dannings and Michaels.  Where were they?  They had to have heard the commotion, "Outside units requesting back up on southeastern corner of building and put some speed into it!" 

          Just as Jack finished her sentence one of the machines sent Jack flying towards a wall, she hit it with an auditable thud.  Oh fuck did that hurt!  Where was Riddick?

Jack got up and dodged another blow from one of the machines, "Night Eyes where in fuck's name are you?!  We need serious back up.  We are encountering serious hostility."

"Same here black devil.  On northwestern corner of target building helping the outside units, can you hold up over there?"

"roger that, Night Eyes."  Jack fired off a shot at a metal monster that was starting to take off in the direction of the ship.  "Night Eyes and mother ship be advised that these babies are playing for keeps and are probably going to try and head after the objective.  DO NOT let them get a hold of him!"  Jack turned to Corigon who was having trouble.  "Corigon double six-niner alpha."  

Corigon nodded as he and Jack began running.  The two crisscrossed paths and shot over their shoulders when they could spare a look behind them.  The metal monsters stayed right on their tail.  Suddenly, one appeared dead before Jack she feel to her knees and slid beneath the body of the beast her knees being torn to shreds.  Things were going down hill awfully quickly.  

She turned to Corigon. "Run!"  Jack screamed, "Get the fuck out of here!  We'll meet up at our original positioning.  Good luck!"  

Jack turned around stopping in her tracks she had her big gun in one had a machine gun in the other and her two magnums in her holster at her side.  She was most definitely secure in her staying alive.  Jack had enough ammunition to take out a whole platoon, give or take a few. 

"All units brace yourselves.  Things are about to get all kinds of crazy!                       


	21. Tonight is the Night I Fell Asleep at th...

Tonight is the Night I Fell Asleep at the Wheel (part 2)

          Corigon ran like hell in the opposite direction of Jack.  Jesus, he couldn't believe he was leaving her side but that's what she'd ordered and he would NEVER disobey her in the middle of a heated battle.  If he did that he'd probably be the next victim on Jack's list.  He prayed to God that she'd be okay.  He knew she would, she was Jacquelyn mother fuckin' Melivenski, if she didn't make it out of this none of them would.  

          Corigon turned a corner and hid behind a huge brick wall, hopefully none of those metal creatures had seen him.  From his point of view he could see everything that passed the alley way across from him but he didn't think anyone-or thing-could see him.  Great!  One of those fucking machines would come down the alley and BHAM! they'd never know what hit 'em.  

          Corigon had just gotten his M-60 big gun set up when something ran up the alley. . .NO!  that was a person, that was Dannings and he was running towards him.  Fuck!  He was going to reveal his hiding place.  Corigon was almost tempted to shoot the motherfucker. . .but he didn't.  Dannings spotted Corigon and ran to him ducking in next to him.  Shit!  If one of those metal monsters didn't know where he was before they'd certainly have them targeted now.  

Corigon spared a look over at Dannings, "Get your gun ready.  There's swarms of these things!  And they're lethal."

Sweat poured from Dannings' forehead, mixing with blood from a severe cut over his right eyebrow.  "Yeah. . .I know.  These sons of bitches are fucking furious.  What do they want?"

"They want Paco Sanchez!"

Dannings' eyebrows raised slightly, "We got him?  Then what the fuck are we still doing here?"

Corigon sighed, he was going to slip up with names he just knew it.  Dannings needed to be spoken to by name not outside unit.  "Sesame street this is lucky charm removing communications mic for security reasons."  After Corigon received the okay he ripped the microphone from his suit and smashed it.

Was this guy an idiot?  Had he not been listening to a word that had been being said?  Then Dannings turned his head and Corigon's questions were answered.  "Man, where's you fucking earpiece?  No wonder we couldn't get a hold of you."

"Michaels said we didn't need them or the mics."  Dannings looked helpless.  He was telling the truth.  Fuck Michaels!  When Jack found out about this she'd have his head on a silver platter.  Good, he deserved it.  

"Fuck it!  Here's the deal, we've got to fight our way through these things back to the ship without leading them to it.  They've probably got a tracer on Sanchez but if not then there's no sense in us making their job easier.  So get ready for one big ass fight."  Corigon remained calm as he turned his attention back to the alley but then faced Dannings again, "Hey man, we can do this.  BKFHDW."

*********

"DIE MOTHERFUCKER!"  Jack stood her ground as the metal monsters continued to assail her.  Too bad they didn't even have a chance.  A hunk of metal suddenly landed in front of Jack, mere inches from her face.  "SEE YOU IN HELL!"  Jack blew a hole the side of a basketball clear through the machine's midsection.  This was fun.

          Jack wondered if Corigon was okay, if he was still alive.  Of course he was!  He had to be!  She hoped that everyone was still alive.  Even if not she'd find their bodies and bring them home.  No man-or woman-would be left behind.  Not with Jack heading an operation at least.  Suddenly, Jack realized how pointless and ineffective she was being just standing in one place.  She needed to regroup the ground troops.  There's strength in numbers most of the time and this seemed to be one of those times.  But first. . .

"Mother ship what's the status on my cargo?"  Jack spoke one hand on her ear awaiting an answer, her other pulling the trigger on one of her guns.

Wilkensen's welcome voice came through her ear, "On board and secured.  Ladies man is headed back out to assist you."

"Okay, will keep informed.  Over and out."  Jack heard a thud to her left she turned shooting off a round or two and one of the machines.  "Ladies Man. . .come in. . ."

"Ladies man here at your service."  Mandol's voice was calm, cool, and collected.

Jack turned back to the main direction in which most of the machines were coming from, "What's your status?"

"En route to Black Devil."

"Negative on that.  Requesting that you head onto outside unit's positioning."

"No, I'm coming to reinforce you.  Night Eyes is assisting outside units one and two."  Mandol sped up his motor bike.  Things were getting hairier by the second.

This made Jack furious.  Refuse her orders while this was going on?  Oh she'd give him hell when this was all over.  "Listen to me, things are under control.  Go to outside units positioning." 

Mandol begrudgingly, switched directions.  "Roger that Black Devil heading to outside unit's position."

          Jack was taking on a lot of fire and not just little ammunitions.  These metal things were starting to launch rockets and shit.  Jack was beyond the limits of furious, she'd crossed into utter and total chaotic rage.  It was as if her entire body went into fight mode where anything that moved became a target for her aggressions.  No matter how much Jack shot up the alley in front of her it seemed to be to no avail.  As much effort as she was expending she was seeing little to no results.  Jack screamed in frustration, she was going to have to call away a unit to help her.

"This is Black Devil requesting assistance. . ."  Jack let off a laser shot to a building to her immediate right creating a nook for her to hide in.

"Black Devil this is Night Eyes, on the way.  Can you guesstimate where you are about?" Riddick's voice was a small comfort in this big battle raging around her.

"Roger that Night Eyes, about twenty yards from the target building."  

Riddick smiled, "On the way Black Devil."

Jack looked around.  What was that coming her directions?  Was that a human?  A sudden shot of light came from the object in question's hand.  If it was human it wasn't friendly.  Jack shot back but the thing didn't stop.  As it continued to close in on her she got her answer. . .it was the new protocol A type 123 robot.  Great, they were calling out the big boys.  At that moment, just like many before, Jack made amends with whatever-or whoever- was upstairs making hell of her life.  She was going to run for it.

*********

          Riddick had his motorbike at full throttle and even that didn't seem remotely fast enough.  Around him rounds were aimed at him and rockets were flying past him.  Nothing would stop him from reaching Jack. . .nothing at all. 

*********

          Corigon looked through his sight atop his M-60 at the person approaching them.  What in the hell was possessing this person to come out walking in the middle of all this gun fire?  As the person came closer and closer Corigon suddenly realized that was no person. . .motherfucker!  It was one of those new combat robots.  Oh yeah, they were royally fucked now.  Corigon looked to his side, Dannings was wigging out.  Guess he knew what the thing was too.

"Breathing is a good thing Dannings. . .so why don't you try this concept on for size.  Inhale. . .exhale and shoot for all you've got at the son of a bitch coming down the way!" 

*********

          Mandol stood back to back with Michaels, they were taking on fire from every directions.  First there were huge, bulky metal creatures attacking them but now the more humanlike protocol A type 123 robots were coming out to play.  This is what Mandol joined the Black Knights for.  He lived for battle and finally he'd found a worthy match to fight other than a fellow soldier.  Should be fun.

*********

          Jack jumped over the debris that the robot flung at her.  So far it hadn't fired a shot.  Of course it didn't really need to.  Those machines had the agility and speed that matched Jack's-if not exceeding it.  A single blow from one of those things COULD kill her.  Could, but Jack wasn't going down like that.  Hell no, she was going to go out the son of a bitch was going to go down with her.  Jack ran at the robot with full force when another jumped down from building next to her.  Jack looked over the two standing before her. . .she could take them on.  Then another came out from the hole she'd recently been wedged in.  Where the hell had that one come from?  Two more jumped from the same building as the previous one.  Damn!  Didn't these things ever stop?  Jack pulled her two big guns from their holsters.  Game time.

"Night Eyes. . .I need assistance NOW!"

          Jack lifted her gun and leveled it at one of the robot's heads.  If she could just put down one she'd have room enough to run.  She pulled the trigger, sparks flew and the machine fell.  The head wasn't blown off but it blast had packed enough punch to buy her the time she needed to leap over it and make a run.  She knew the things would be right behind her but she had to do something and running seemed the most logical thing to do.  

*********

          Riddick rounded the corner just in time to see Jack running in his direction, five robots right on her tail.  He willed his bike to go faster.  This was going to be painful but Jack was going to have to jump into his arms and onto the bike.  Should be interesting as all hell.  He watched as Jack came running, good she knew what she had to do.  

"Jump!"  Riddick yelled.

          Riddick watched Jack fly up into the air and just as he was about to reach out for her a metal object came flying into Jack's chest and she was flung to the ground.  It all seemed to happen in slow motion.  Riddick watched in horror as Jack's body jerked backwards and hit the ground with a thud.  He road clear past her if she was still alive he was going give her enough time to get up.  He headed straight for the robots that had been chasing her, his gun blazing in his hand.

*********

          Jack stood up, looking down at her left shoulder where the pain was shoot from.  Mother fucker.  A metal pole about three inches around had impaled her left shoulder, she wondered if it hit her heart.  If it did, she'd be dead in a minute.  She looked back up seeing what had thrown it. . .great another robot.  Jack's face hardened as she grasped the pole with both hands and quickly ripped the pole from her shoulder.  That was certainly going to leave a mark.  Without a second thought, Jack charged the robot with the pole still in her arms.  

          Jack didn't even get a hit in, the robot slammed a hard metal hand into her face sending her kissing the ground.  The robot took a dive onto Jack and suddenly stopped. . .going completely limp.  She'd managed to impale the robot on the pole, breaking its central information system that sat at the base of its spine.  Jack rolled the heap of metal off of her and stood look to Riddick.  He was riding towards her again, she made a jump and he caught her.  Jack landed facing Riddick, straddling his hips.  Until that moment Jack had forgotten she was wearing a dress and for that matter not wearing any underwear.

"Don't get any ideas."

          Riddick only smiled.

*********

          Corigon shot up everything that crossed in front of him.  The monsters of metal were seeming to become thicker and thicker and some had even found he and Dannings' hiding spot.  They weren't going to die, they weren't going to die!  Never!  No matter how hard Corigon tried to shake the though he couldn't.  

Something was about to go terribly wrong.

*********

          They stopped in an alley way.  Why?  What in fuck's name was Riddick doing?  Jack tried to protest but she was suddenly becoming very weak and tired.  Fuck!  She was expending all her energy, she was either about to black out or that pole had done a lot more damage than what she thought.

          Riddick inspected Jack's wound carefully.  He stuck a finger inside it and received a wail of pain from Jack.

"You ever fucking try that again and I'll kill you."

Riddick had to suppress a smile, "Just making sure you aren't dying."    

"I'll let you know if I am.  Besides- oh fuck!  Kiss me!"  Jack's voice, which started off harsh and angry was now nearly pleading.

"What?"  Riddick was confused.

"Motherfucker just do it!"

          Riddick leaned in and kissed Jack.  He felt her hands at his sides.  She was pulling his guns.  Then a sudden blaze of bullets filled the air and they weren't their assailants.

"DRIVE!"  Jack ordered.

          Riddick accelerated the motorbike and in a moment's notice they were flying down the street.  He took a left and then a right.  Ahead of him he saw two forms running.  They were human. . .definitely human.  

*********

"RUN DANNINGS!  RUN LIKE HELL!  WE'RE HEADED TO THE SHIP!"  Corigon yelled from across the street.

          Dannings ran, ran like hell. . .just like Corigon ordered.  They were going to die and if they didn't it'd be a miracle of God.

*********

Jack screamed into her mic, "All units high tail it back to the ship we're getting the fuck out of here."   Jack sighed, "Mother fucker!"  She was tired of not being able to see in front of her.

          Jack swung one leg to the left and the other back around so that she was facing forward.  Was that Corigon ahead?  It was. . .and Dannings.  Shit!  There was a robot hot on his trail.  All of a sudden one of the larger machines came flying down in front of the motorbike.  Instinct took over Jack and Riddick as they jumped from the motorbike, Jack flying to the right and Riddick to the left.  Jack rolled to face Corigon. . .all of a sudden his body jerked as a bullet hit him in the left shoulder.  Even from their distance. . .Jack could distinctly see the spray of blood.  Shit!  He'd been hit in the heart!  Oh no.

*********

Riddick leveled his remaining gun at the machine and killed it just as it was about to pounce on Jack, she didn't even notice she was running after Corigon who was on the ground.  Shit.  Riddick ran to the bike, picked it up and started the engine.  

*********

All of Jack's sense for secrecy flew out the window as she approached Corigon, she sunk down next to him and picked his head up and set it in her lap, "Danny. . .look at me!  Danny!"  Corigon looked at Jack, his eyes barely open, as blood spilled from his lips.  Jack had seen this happen to him before but never this bad.  "Danny, we're gonna get you outta here."  Jack looked over her shoulder and Riddick.  Jack ripped her mic from her chest.  "Riddick!  Get on that motorbike now, and get Corigon back to the ship!"

          Jack was well aware of the growing number of robots and other machines alike encircling herself, Riddick, Dannings, and Corigon.  She had to make an executive decision NOW!  

"Riddick move!  Get him back to the ship or he's going to DIE!"  Jack screamed forcefully.  "Dannings you follow behind them.  Run like hell!"

Riddick looked at her with skepticism, "Jack you can't-"

"Shut the fuck up and get the hell out of here! Both of you!"  

          Reluctantly, the men loaded Corigon onto the bike and Riddick and Dannings fled the scene.  Jack turned back to face the building number of monsters.  They were going to pay for Corigon. . .dearly.

*********

Mandol searched the party entering into the ship, "Where's Jack?  Headquarters is screaming at Wilkenson up there asking why communications were cut.  Where the fuck is Jack?"

Riddick lifted Corigon off the bike and set him on the cold metal floor.  He would be dead in mere moments.  There was nothing they could do.  "She's out there."

Mandol was infuriated, "What do you mean SHE'S OUT THERE!?"

"Just what I said man.  She's still out there."

"Mother fucker!  I'm going out there.  How could you leave her out there?  She'll get killed!"  Mandol shoved Riddick but he didn't pay any attention.  Something was going on outside.

          The pang of bullets against the hull of the ship increased suddenly, and then the door to the ship swung open and Jack came flying in.  

"GET THIS BITCH OFF THE GROUND WILKENSON!"

          Within moments the ship was in the air.  Jack breathing heavily and bleeding from her shoulder just as heavily, looked down at Corigon's almost lifeless body.  

"Mandol get me the med kit."  Jack's eyes never left Corigon.

"Jack. . .he's gone."  Mandol's tone was soft but stern at the same time.  

"Fuck off!  Now get me the damn med kit!"  

"He's dead Jack let it go!"  Michaels chimed in.

Jack pulled the guns from the holsters on her shoulders and pointed them at Mandol and Michaels, "Get the fuck out of here all of you!  NOW!"

          Slowly the men cleared the room.  She was going to put him out of his misery. . .good girl.

*********

"C'mon Danny don't die on me!  You can't die!"  Jack stuck her hand in the gaping hole in Corigon's chest and messaged his heart as tears flooded her eyes and streamed down her face.  "Danny!  No!  You're not going to die!  You can't die!"

          Jack pulled a hand from the hole and squeezed the bag full of clear fluid that was being pumped into Corigon's veins to replace his severe loss of blood.  He wouldn't die, he COULDN'T die.

"You can't die, Danny.  Don't.  Hang on Corigon!  Just hang on!"  

          Jack watched to no avail as Corigon's body remained limp and pale.

Tears streaking down Jack's face she continued to administer to Corigon all the while repeating the same phrases, "I'm sorry Danny.  Don't die.  Hang in there, buddy."  The last cries from a friend to their dying comrade.

          Jack, at that moment, made a promise to herself and to Corigon. . .next time she'd take heed to Corigon's warnings. . .if there was a next time. 

---------------

AN:  Hi everyone!  Okay this will be short.  PLEASE review.  For the first part of this chapter I got TWO reviews.  I really love reviews they brighten my day so please for me?  Also, quickly. . .READ SAPHRIN'S STORIES: Try to Believe, Shell of a Man, Distant Ties and well just READ THEM ALL!!!  They are all kick ass stories and I promise you will have no regrets in reading them.  She is truly a one of a kind writer.  :O)  Okay, hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.  PEACE!


	22. Running From the Truth

Running From the Truth

          Jack came slamming through the hospital doors at Fort Omega like a bat out of hell, a stretcher carrying Corigon's limp body in front of her.  She paid no attention to Mandol, Riddick, Michaels, Dannings, or Wilkenson who were still about twenty yards from the hospital last time she'd checked.  And she definitely didn't pay any attention to the nurses trying to talk to her.  She had one mission and that was to get Dr. Henry Jenkins and make sure Corigon was okay.  

          Jack came around a corner, Corigon's body still in front of her, she ran like hell towards the Emergency Room.  Why hadn't she just gone through that entrance to being with?  She was in too much a frenzy to figure out why but she was cursing herself silently for the poor choice.  Finally, the nurses desk in the ER came into view. . .Jack came to a screeching halt and practically yelled at the nurse.

"Get Dr. Jenkins RIGHT NOW!"

The nurse looked totally stunned and bewildered, "I'm sorry ma'am but the doctor is in with another patient."

"I don't give two fucks what he's doing.  _GET HIM RIGHT NOW_!"

"I cannot do that ma'am."  The nurse's cool detachment made Jack want to rip out her throat.  

Jack glanced down at Corigon, was his color improving or was it just her imagination?  She didn't take the time to contemplate the thought.  "Fine!  I'll get him myself!"

          Jack took off running towards the operating room Dr. Jenkins usually occupied.  She flung the door open wildly and looked around. . .there was Dr. Jenkins looking over a soldier with a bullet wound to his upper right bicep, his old lady probably caught him cheating or some stupid shit.  It didn't matter, the soldier could wait!

"Dr. Jenkins. . .you've got to get out here NOW!"

"Jacquelyn. . .what is it?"  The doctor took one look at Jack's exposed bleeding shoulder and could only imagine what she was about to tell him.

"Corigon.  Bullet went straight through his heart, Doc."

*********

          Dr. Jenkins fled the room leaving his whimpering patient far behind.  Corigon was one of the better soldiers of the Black Knights and if things were as severe as Jack had made it seem the Black Knights might be losing one of their finest.  The doctor followed Jack's hurried foot steps out to the main lobby of the ER.  A circle of nurses had encircled Corigon.

"Back off!  Give me room!"  Dr. Jenkins pried through the nurses and immediately stuck the earpieces to his stethoscope into his ears. . .his listened intently.  Nothing.  Absolutely nothing.  Dr. Jenkins looked at Jack, her pleading eyes almost too much for him to handle. . . "I'm sorry Jack. . .he's gone."

Jack visibly paled, no!  this wasn't happening if anyone could save Corigon it was Dr. Henry Jenkins.  She'd trusted her life with Jenkins more than once and now she was doing the same with Corigon's life and he wasn't even going to try to bring him back?  "No!  NO HE'S NOT!"  Jack ripped the stethoscope from the doctor's ears and put the earpieces in and listened. . .there wasn't any pulse.  Oh God no!  Oh Corigon's God no!  Oh Imam's God no!  Whoever was upstairs!  A little help. . .just something!

"Jack. . .he's dead."  The doctor laid a hand that was supposed to bring comfort atop Jack's shoulder. . .the only thing it did was evoke unspeakable anger.

"No!  HE'S NOT DEAD! CORIGON IS NOT DEAD!  WHY AREN'T YOU TRYING TO REVIVE HIM?  WHY?  HE CAN BE SAVED!"  Jack listened again with the stethoscope. . .still nothing.  Jack stuck her hand back into Corigon's gaping hole and messaged his heart and then listened. . .nothing.

A tear slipped down Dr. Jenkins' cheek. . . he really did care for that boy.  Corigon was like a son to him just as his accomplices-Jack a daughter and Mandol like another son. "I'm sorry sweety.  There's nothing that can be done.  Leave him peace Jack."

"Fuck off!  He's not dead!"  Tears flooded Jack's eyes as the harsh realization hit as the doctor turned to walk away.  Jack frantically listened for a pulse again. . .nothing WAIT!  There it was. . .faint but it was there!  Jack looked down at the hole. . .she could visibly see Corigon's heart starting to pump just slightly.  "Doc. . .get over here!"

Doctor Jenkins turned around, "Jack he's gone.  Let him go."  

"No!  He's not!  His hearts beating.  PLEASE!"  Jack was almost begging.  She'd sworn to never stoop so low but this was Corigon, she didn't care what she had to do. 

"Jack he's-"

In the speed of a bullet Jack pulled a gun from the holster on her shoulder, "SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GET THE FUCK OVER HERE OR I WILL KILL YOU AND GET SOMEONE ELSE TO DO THE JOB."

Relunctantly the doctor approached, he solemnly took the stethoscope and listened. . .a pulse!  It defied all scientific fact but Corigon was alive and breathing!  "Jack you stay here!  Betty!"  Jenkins' yelled to his head nurse, "Get the operating room ready, we've got to save this soldier!"

          Jack sighed and made a move to go with Dr. Jenkins and the parade of nurses surrounding him and Corigon but two larger male nurses stepped in front of her as two other female nurses came to administer to her shoulder.  Jack tried to squeeze between the sudden mass but she couldn't.  She was about to take all four out by force when all of a sudden. . .

Corigon flew up on the stretch straight as a board from the waist up, his eyes wide with the look of pain and terror, "JACK!"  

Jack's gaze instantly locked with Corigon's until he fell back onto the bed screaming her name over and over.  She quickly slammed a fist or butt of a gun into the male nurses and barged through the mass of nurses surrounding Corigon, "I'm here Danny.  You're gonna be okay."

Corigon had tears in his eyes.  His body convulsed from the pain, "It hurts Jack.  So bad."

"Sssh.  We're going to fix you up.  You're going to be fine."  Jack tried to smile but she couldn't find it in herself to do so.

"I'm going to die Jack."  Corigon's eyes shut but a moment later snapped back open.

"No you're not.  Don't say that Corigon.  You WONT die.  I wont let you.  And THAT'S an order!"  Jack received a smile from her last comment and right then and there she KNEW Corigon would live. . .he had to.  

          Corigon was wheeled into surgery and Jack stayed by his side.  She wasn't leaving again until she knew that Corigon was going to live and even then she wasn't sure she'd leave.

*********

          Five and a half gut wrenching, nerve racking hours later Jack stepped out of Corigon's hospital room.  He'd been successfully stabilized for an hour now.  Jack nodded to Dr. Jenkins as she left the room afraid to make any sound for fear it would wake Corigon from his somewhat peaceful sleep.  She'd properly thank Dr. Jenkins later, he was amazing.  She'd just almost lost Corigon. . .holy shit.  

          Jack made her way down the hall to the waiting area where she found all her remaining troops sitting.  As she entered all of the men stood. . . they were going to die.  Well maybe not Dannings or Wilkensen but Mandol, Michaels and Riddick were going down.  

Jack sighed and ran a hand through her dirty, tangled black hair.  "He's alive.  They stabilized him."

Mandol sighed audibly, "Thank God!"

"No, thank Dr. Jenkins.  And to think your sorry asses were going to give up on him.  You know what. . . fuck you all.  You gave up on Corigon and tried to get me to."

"We thought he was dead Jack."  Mandol tried to rationalize.  Should have just kept his mouth shut like the others.

"You're weak ass sorry excuses for men.  Do you realize that Corigon almost died tonight?  Just when it got real gory and things didn't look good you turned your back on him.  I didn't see anyone of you trying to help him out.  No you were standing around fighting when I got back in the ship.  What. . .did you WANT Danny to die?  Huh Michaels?  Riddick?  Mandol?  WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING!?  It is your _DUTY_ to try to revive a dying soldier.  I am SO disappointed.  Fuck all of you!  Especially you three!"  Jack pointed at Michaels, Mandol and Riddick accusingly. 

"Sergeant Major, we thought he was dead!"  Michaels was the next to try.  

"Shut the fuck up!  You know what?  You can tell Corigon you left him on the metal floor to die.  YOU tell him that!  Dick heads!"  

          Jack suddenly rushed the three men, slamming a fist into Riddick and Michael's face and a then a knee to Mandol's groin.

"May you all burn in hell."  Jack then turned her back on the men and left the waiting room to return to Corigon.

*********

          Jack walked back into Corigon's room and shut the door quietly behind her.  She walked over to Corigon's sleeping body and just stared silently down at him.  Thank goodness he was alive.  Jack didn't know what she'd do if she lost him.  Corigon was like a brother to her, if he would have died she would have blamed herself.  Corigon was special, he was different from the other soldiers but so was Mandol.  It was as if some superior force had drawn the three together to kick some serious ass.  Jack smiled. . .Corigon was alive.

"Jack?"

Jack nearly pissed her pants at the sudden announcement of her name, "Corigon. . . you're awake.  How ya feeling buddy?"

Corigon opened his eyes slightly, "Oh don't pull that pussy ass 'how ya doing' bit on me.  I'll kick your ass."

The morphine in his system was talking.  At least he was awake, "OH yeah?  How ya gonna manage that big boy?"  

"Watch me!"  Corigon thought about moving but nothing in his body actually responded, "Or maybe not."

"Yeah I thought so!"  Jack smiled down at her friend.

"Geeze how long have I been out?"  Corigon picked up his arm with much deliberation and rubbed his temple.

"About five hours."

Corigon's hand dropped, "How long have you been here?"  He asked softly.

"About five hours."  Jack's eyes were starting to cloud with tears.

"Jack. . .go home."  

Not what she had been expecting him to say, "What?"

"Go home Jackie.  You need rest."

"No.  You should have someone here watching over you."

"I'm a big boy Jack.  You don't have to worry about me.  Besides, they've got nurses in and out the door about every ten minutes.  I'll be fine.  Please Jack, just go home. . .you need rest."  Corigon's face almost lit up with his old mischievous glow, "You look like shit."

"Corigon-"  Jack tried to protest but it was futile.

"Go home and sleep Sergeant Major Melivenski.  And THAT is an order my dear."

Jack laughed, "Fine.  For an hour or so and then I'm going to be back up your ass."

"Looking forward to it."

"Alright, Danny.  See you in a little while."

"Okay. . ."  Just as Jack was about to walk out the door, Corigon stopped her.  "Oh and Jack. . .thank you.  You saved my life.  Thanks."

"Don't get emotional on me now, Staff Sergeant."  Jack smiled and walked out of the room.

*********

          Jack slid open the door to the waiting room, she dreaded having to walk past all the guys again but she had no other way around it.  She looked to the corner, yep. . .there they were.  Probably waiting to be told they could see Corigon.  Jack had been the only one allowed back there since Corigon-conscious or unconscious-was calmer while she was near.  Jack tried to hurry through the room but that damn nurse Betty stopped her dead in the center of the room.

"Miss Melivenski. . .you still haven't had that arm checked out.  I think you need to see a doctor and get it all stitched up."  The nurse looked her up and down checking for other wounds, her gaze stopping at Jack's knees.  "You should probably have your knees cleaned up too."

Fuck the world!  She'd totally forgotten about her shoulder which truly HAD been giving her a great deal of pain for a while but her knee. . .damn, she never even felt them.  "I really just wanted to get some rest.  And its Sergeant Major Melivenski not-"

Riddick stood up and approached the scene, cutting Jack off mid sentence, "It does look pretty bad Jack.  Should have it looked at."  Riddick touched the wound in her shoulder and Jack's eyes threw him daggers.

"Why don't you back the fuck off Riddick?"  

The nurse looked at Jack as if she'd just slapped her, "Miss Melivenski. . ."

"No!  Why don't you shut up too.  I just want to go home.  And-"

The nurse totally ignoring Jack's protesting started to pull Jack away from the waiting room and as she did she spoke over her shoulder to the men, "Oh by the way. . .your friend. Corigon?  You can visit him now."

That was the breaking point for Jack, she screamed and ripped her arm from the nurses grip, "The fuck you can!" 

          Jack flew at Riddick with full force knocking him to the ground.  Michaels, Mandol, Wilkenson and Dannings tried to pry her from Riddick's throat but it to no avail.  Jack briefly heard the nurse yell to the standing men to get a doctor to sedate Jack but before they could move Jack had knocked them all to the floor.

*********

          Why was Riddick always the target of Jack's aggressions?  As Jack moved to drop the other men Riddick grabbed her by the shoulder-the wounded one-and slammed her onto the floor, pinning her body beneath his.  

"Jack calm the fuck down!"

"Fuck you!  You left Corigon to die and then YOU are going to tell ME what to do about my own body!"  

Clearly Jack was overloaded.  Riddick tried the calmer approach and gently spoke, "Jack. . .you are tired.  Just do as the nurse says and everything will be okay."

          The next thing Riddick saw was the ground in his face.

*********

Jack let out a blood chilling scream and flung Riddick off of her body.  She stood instantly searching around her for something to throw. . .nothing but chairs.  Chairs!  Yes chairs would work nicely!  Jack hoisted one of the flimsy plastic chairs over her head, it felt like a million pounds. . .she didn't care.  Then with all her energy Jack threw the chair directly at Riddick's head, he fell to the ground again.  Good!  Jack looked to her sides. . .the other guys just stood watching, at least they were smart enough to step away while they still had the chance.  

Jack charged Riddick as he tried to stand and slammed a booted foot into his rib cage hoping she'd break something.

*********

  Riddick jumped to his feet and stood in attack mode, if she was going to be like this he'd give her a run for her money.  He came at Jack with full strength.  He landed a hook, a right and then a left.  Jack was stumbling a little but still fighting.  Her shoulder was looking worse by the moments but if she didn't quit fighting there was no way Riddick would.  Finally she came at him and landed a hard left to his nose and then a knee to his groin.  He doubled over in pain which was just enough time for Jack to grab another chair and slam it into his back.  Holy hell did that hurt.  Riddick hadn't been in a full out battle with hostile opponents in a LONG time. . .he'd forgotten how much it took out of him.  His energy level was beginning to mirror Jack's.  Riddick stumbled a moment and then straightened and flew at Jack slamming her against his body and holding her there.  As Jack tensed for the blow Riddick did just what she'd never imagine him to do. . .kissed her.

*********

          Jack blew up.  If she didn't already look like hell before now she was the a mirror image of the devil.  Jack pushed Riddick away and looked around. . .where were things to throw?  Riddick had just kissed Jack. . .in front of her men!  The men she'd just led in the capture of Paco Sanchez.  The men she'd just commanded through a battle with androids.  He was going to die!  Jack looked at the nurses desk. . .she saw silver!  Pens!  Yes!  Jack leapt from her feet and cleared the five foot tall desk.  She'd never felt so utterly tired and filled with adrenaline at the same time.  Jack grabbed a pen and flung herself over the counter.  Riddick was going to die, she was going to jab the fucking pen into his chest and render his heart.  Jack wanted Riddick D-E-A-D!  

*********

          Even with McCarr Riddick hadn't seen Jack THIS mad!  For a brief moment he was almost scared. . .almost.  But then again almost didn't count.Riddick looked around. . .Dannings, Wilkenson, Michaels and Mandol had all disappeared, presumably to find a doctor.  Riddick gestured for Jack to bring it on.  If she was going to ghost him with a fucking pen, he wasn't going to go down without a fight!   

********

          Jack ran like a mad woman towards Riddick and just she was about to collide with him Jack blanked, her body going numb and limp, her eyes rolling into the back of her head and any control she'd had before was thrown out the window along with her consciousness.  

*********

Jack still went flying into Riddick but she hadn't killed him.  Just knocked him to the ground she was like dead weight in his arms.  Was she dead?  He listened intently. . .no she was most definitely alive.  

*********

Dr. Jenkins came into the room followed by the other men.  He sighed. . .good, both Riddick and Jack were alive but Jack was unconscious.  She'd done it again. . .over exerted herself but then Dr. Jenkins caught sight of her still unattended shoulder and how much blood she was loosing.  Jack _was_ rather pale.  Jesus Christ!  He didn't need this bullshit!

"Get her into the OR now Betty!  She's loosing blood like crazy!  Mandol, Mr. Riddick help her out!"  The two men just stood there looking dumbfounded.  "NOW YOU ASSHOLES!  MOVE IT!"

*********

Mandol and the rest of the guys sat out in the uncomfortable chairs of the waiting room AGAIN.  None of them had slept yet. . .suck a dick!  It was just like Jack to start a fight when she was already fucked up enough as it was.  Damn though, he'd never seen Jack so angry.  Not in ANY of their years.  Mandol thought of his newly arrived sister, God did he hope she'd never turn out like Jack.  Mandol nearly laughed at that thought.  He hoped Jack would be okay.  He should go see Corigon. . .but not until he knew Jack was alright.  She would be. . .she always was.

Jack was a trooper, a lone ranger.  Something special alright. . ._real_ special

*********

          Riddick would apologize later.  He would.  He knew he would.  Okay, he hoped he would.  Damn, he hoped she'd be okay.  She was always okay wasn't she?  She'd fought like a real soldier throughout the fight over the past hours.  She would have died for any one of them.  And the way she never gave up on Corigon. . .not even for a moment.  She'd fought with heart and soul.  He admired that.  Didn't give two shits about her own life it was all about everyone else.  Riddick wished he could be that noble.  Things were coming and too quickly.  Damn the future and damn everything else!  Why couldn't he and Jack just BE?  Riddick realized then. . .

They'd never be, at least not the way he wanted it.

---------------

Now for my ranting:  Okay, how'd you like the chapter?  Did you think it was too much?  Did you like it?  What's going on?  Review and let me know.  I'd be MOST grateful.  I was feeling really discouraged about the last chapter because I only got THREE reviews. . .for AAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL that writing.  If that isn't a kick in the head I don't know what is.  So please just take a moment or two and review.  Also, read Saphrin's story Down In It. . .IT IS AMAZING!!!  I promise you'll love it.  :O)  Okay, until later. . .love, peace and chicken grease!!!- DevilWithTheAngelWingsOn   


	23. Green Light to Hell

Green Light to Hell

          The operative sat behind his communications unit and waited for a connection with Antonio Moran.  He was so sick and tired of this job, if it wasn't for the obscene amount of money he was being offered-and his chance at a clean record-he would have dropped the job SO long ago.  Big red letters flashed across the screen before him letting the operative know that he was being connected.

"How's the job coming Mr. X?"  

Moran's smiling face was enough to make the operative want to puke but refrained from doing so.  Instead he addressed his employer, "It's going."

Moran's face fell in a look of annoyance, "You have nothing to report other than it's going?"

"Hold on,"  The operative's shined eyes narrowed into slits, "I didn't say that.  You asked how it was coming and I replied, 'it's going'.  That does not mean I have nothing to report."

"Then what do you have to report to me?"   A bit eager wasn't he?

"The objective is out of recovery.  The battle didn't keep her away from her job too long.  As a matter of a fact she left the hospital the next afternoon."

"Fast recovery time.  Is she always like that?"

"From what I have observed, yes.  She has the quickest recovery time I have ever witnessed."  The operative sounded almost impressed.

"It's probably just the technology they are using."  Moran waved his hand in a dismissive manner.

"I don't think so sir.  The soldier who was hit in the heart. . .he hasn't healed nearly as quickly.  And the objective healed just as quickly with the Hultzer incident as well."  The operative explained with cool confidence.

"I see, interesting.  So how have your bonding sessions been going?"  Moran smiled to himself, this should be interesting.

"She's fucking impossible to pull apart but I feel I've reached a new level of trust with her."  The operative rubbed his temple absently.

"Very good Mr. X.  Anything else to report?"

"We are running a routine exercise in space crafts today.  The Sergeant Major will be flying alone. . .things can easily go wrong with these ships. . .they are new and experimental.  If you are catching my drift Mr. Moran. . ."

"Why Mr. X. . .so eager to get over with this job?  I thought you were enjoying it."  Moran's smiled had returned once again.

"Oh but of course I am."  The operative mirrored Moran's expression.  "Just it is my belief that if we take out the objective now there will be no worries of future problems with her."

"Very well, Mr. X.  You have my permission but I don't want any evidence leading back to myself or my organization.  Make it look like a tragic accident."  Moran's smile was not only sickening but also annoying as hell.

"Consider it done, Mr. Moran."  The operative went back to being all business as he straightened in his seat.

"Very good, report back with details after all is completed.  Good afternoon Mr. X."

"Good afternoon."

With that said, their connection was severed.  The operative sat back in quiet reverence of his own work.  Finally, he would rid himself of this annoying job, the annoying employer and the even more annoying objective.  The woman, this Jacquelyn Melivenski, was a bitch. . .beautiful bitch.  A strong, perfect, determined bitch!  He would be so glad to ghost the woman and finally his time had come.  The operative smiled openly as his shined eyes glittered with malice.  He'd just received the green light to hell, how precious was that?  Jack Melivenski would be dead soon and he would be paid. . .life didn't get much sweeter.

*********

          Antonio Moran sat back in his leather chair.  Life didn't get much better.  Soon. . .oh SO soon. . .his biggest enemy would be dead.  Burning in the cockpit of a fighter ship.  It just didn't get any greater.  He was going to miss the challenge but he could live.  Too bad he'd never get to fuck her.  Moran sat up in his chair. . .he really had wanted to see her before she'd be destroyed but if he couldn't then so be it, he'd just have to take one for the team.  Yes, soon Jacquelyn Melivenski, his living, breathing, nightmare/dream would be dead.  

Moran pulled a picture he'd been admiring for days from one of his drawers.  Slowly, the man stood and walked to a fire place in the far corner of the office.  Moran smiled broadly as he cast the picture into the fire, "I'll see you in hell my sweet princess. . .I will see you in hell."        

---------------

*AN:  Thank you to all those who reviewed it is greatly appreciated.  I want to apologize for not writing for so long.  The last couple of weeks have been hell.  First I had a play that I was performing in for a weekend.  After that was an evaluation for the performing arts program I attend at school, which basically decides if I stay in the program or not.  Then I had to prepare for a project, which was basically a final for my musical theatre class(myself and two other girls had to put together a show and perform it).  Then this past week was my finals for all my other classes.  I am now out of school for summer vacation so YAY for that!  I should be more productive now that I have so much free time.  So, sorry about the huge delay on chapters.  I do apologize profusely.  I also want to give a big thanks to **Terrijo** I've been reading her story for the past couple days and it's inspired me to start writing again.  I was feeling very burnt out right after I got out of school and I wasn't able to write a thing but her story "Life Without Meaning" really helped me to get back into the mood of writing.  So, thanks Terrijo for that.

I know the chapter is short but I will make it up in the next one.  Oh yeah!  Also, I've been getting questions about my other stories asking when I was going to finish them. . .the answer is that I am discontinuing any of my other stories until I finish this one.  I really want to put my all into this story so I'm trying not to get distracted with writing other stories.  Also I kind of have a writer's block on most of them.  I'm sorry but if I stay focused with one I feel that I'll be able to produce chapters quicker.  So until this is over, I'm not writing on any of the other stories.  Okay, well I have finished ranting and raving.  

So until next time, remember:  the sun sets over the monkey dancing in the pink tutu.  (What?  I never know what I'm saying!  It's those damn voices in my head again.)  Love, Peace and Chicken Grease!  ---DevilWithTheAngelWingsOn*  


	24. Lost Little Girl

Lost Little Girl

          A dark figure blended against the hull of the fighter jet that Jack was to fly that afternoon as a patrol passed by.  As soon as the patrol was gone, the figure attached a small bomb to bottom side of the fighter.  Sergeant Major Melivenski was going to die today. . .what a shame.  YEAH FUCKING RIGHT!  Quickly, the tall, dark figure bound away from the jet.  Today she would die and he would have his money.  

The operative shot one last look over his shoulder towards the jet.  'Good bye Jacquelyn Melivenski, may you burn in hell!'

*********

          Jack stepped before her troops and sighed.  She hoped she'd make it through this part of the training.  Today she and her troops-along with Corigon and Michaels-would be flying fighter jets.  Jack looked up to the sky and silently begged that she get through today without giving herself a heart attack or someone else giving her one.  It wasn't likely.  She could already see each and every guy's eyes lighting up at the sight of the jets.  They were going to try and hot rod the flyers or try to be cool and fly like a bat out of hell.  Well, she had news for them. . .only one person could do that and that was her!  Okay, so she really shouldn't even do that but _damn_ did it feel good when she did.  Jack sighed again.  At least they weren't flying the Black Hawks, today they were flying Blue Ravens.  The Blue Raven wasn't any where near as powerful or as fast as the Black Hawk.  Guess there was a little good about this whole deal.

"Okay, troop. . .here's what's going to happen:  go to Staff Sergeant Corigon over there and he has a list of who you are assigned to fly with and then headed to your fighter.  Once inside, strap in and then I'll let you know what happens from there.  Also, only half at a time so if Staff Sergeant Corigon doesn't have an assigned partner then you are headed to the command tower to see how things are done up there." 

*********

          Riddick walked over to Corigon and awaited his turn to find out his partner and jet.  He hoped he wasn't one of the ones stuck on the ground.  

Finally, Riddick came to stand before to Corigon, "Francis A.Duval," Corigon smirked at the name they'd given Riddick for security purposes, what a fruity name.  He had no doubt that Jack had picked it out.  "You're up in the tour today Duval.  Enjoy."  That was probably Jack's doing as well.  Corigon didn't know the tie between Jack and Riddick but he had no doubt that if he asked Jack she'd tell him.  Hmmm. . .he'd have to talk to her about that.

          Riddick walked away from Corigon, just his fucking luck.  Stuck in the damn tower.  That was EXACTLY where he wanted to be!  Like hell it was!  Riddick let out a frustrated breath and headed over to the group that was headed up to the tower.  Wasn't it always his luck to get stuck with the shitty job?

*********

          Jack walked around to each individual fighter jet and made sure that each man was strapped into the cockpit properly.  Thank goodness they all were.  Maybe she'd been wrong about today, after all if they didn't pass this they wouldn't become Black Knights.  Well, this and 'The Challenger' which was basically a three day outing in which every man would be tested in everything he'd learned over the course of his training.  Maybe they were finally shaping up. . .

"Hey. . .Marcus bet I can fly this bitch fast than you!"  One of the guys yelled.  

Or maybe not.  "Troop!  Listen up!  Now we are going to head out onto the run way, once in the air, head straight area markered in front of you.  It is the training lane which will take us straight to the moon.  There we will unload and do some training exercises on the moon and out in the open space."  

          Jack jumped into her fighter jet and strapped in.  She would take the lead of the group, Michaels would take the middle and Corigon would round up the end of the group.  This day should be interesting to say the least.  Jack started up her engines and in no time the group was off.

*********

"Today has gone pretty damn good wouldn't ya say Melivenski?"  Corigon looked over to Jack as they were all to start loading up in their fighter jets.

"Yeah, not too bad at all, Corigon.  Not too bad."

"Let's just hope they don't get all excited and fly like little pricks on the way back in."

Jack looked over to her troop, who were all already strapped in and ready to roll, she laughed as she stepped up to get into the cockpit of her fighter, "Now, you do know when you say stuff like that, you jinx it all."

"No I don't, I'm just preparing us for the worst."

"Listen to you!"  Jack strapped into her fighter and fired up the engines.

          Corigon smiled and got into the cockpit of his fighter and closed the top over him.  He loved flying.  Looking over to Jack, when a small metal piece stuck on the belly of her fighter caught his eye.  What in the hell was that?  Was that a. . .?  No, it couldn't be.  Just then a light flashed from the under side of the fighter.  MOTHERFUCKER!  That was a fucking bomb!  Corigon jumped out of his fighter almost falling face first on the ground.

"JACK GET OUT! GET OUT OF THE FIGHTER NOW!"

*********

"Tower this is Blue Raven One heading in from training.  Are we clear?"  

"You are clear Blue RavenOne, fire those birds up and come on home!"  

"Roger that tower.  See ya back on base."

          Riddick sighed as he heard the confirmation that Jack was headed back to the base.  All day he'd had a bad feeling that something was going to happen today but he guessed he'd been wrong.  Thank goodness.  He watched on the radar screen as the huddle of dots came closer to base.  Then, suddenly. . .the dot signifying Jack's fighter turned into a red dot and a alarm started going off.  Holy shit!  Jack's fighter jet just blew up!  The entire control tower came to life.  There must have been fifty different people milling about the room trying to figure out what happened.

"Tower we have a raven down."  It was Corigon's voice.

"What happed Blue Raven Two?"  The guy in charge in the tower, Sergeant First Class Rodriguez, grabbed the microphone and radioed to Corigon.

"Blue Raven just blew up."

"Are you under fire Blue Raven Two?"

"No Tower, Blue Raven One just blew up!  No fire, no missiles, no nothing, it just went into flames."

"Where's the Sergeant Major, Corigon?"

There was a long pause of silence.  "In Blue Raven One."

"Can you see if she managed to escape."

"Negative on that Tower.  Sergeant Major Melivenski is presumed dead."

"Get back to base before something else happens, Staff Sergeant.  I don't want any other Ravens going down."

          Riddick watched as Sergeant First Class Rodriguez switched off the microphone and sat back in his chair.  He watched as the man's hard façade came crumbling down.  Apparently, Jack was liked by everyone.  Holy shit. . .Jack was dead.  NO! NOT TRUE!  It was a fucking lie.  Jack couldn't die, not like that.  Not from some freak accident.  She wasn't dead!  Riddick watched as the Sergeant First Class slowly sat up again and radioed for a rescue crew and then fell back into his seat.  It couldn't be, it wouldn't be.

The tower began to fill with the murmuring of the men inside.  The Rodriguez stood, "All of you head back to your bunking units.  Today's training is over.  You are dismissed."

Quietly everyone exited the tower, no matter how much the troop disliked Jack it was still a loss and as suddenly as it came. . .everyone was in shock.  

*********

          The operative heard and saw the confirmation of his handiwork.  It was all over.  One less bitch to the world and one more pay day to him.  The operative smiled snidely, '_ding dong the bitch is dead, the bitch is dead!'_ rang out in his mind.  

Jacquelyn Melivenksi was dead. . .it was all over.

*********

          Riddick walked back to Jack's housing unit.  On the way back he saw Mandol training with a unit, he thought about telling him but decided it was better if he didn't.  Jesus fucking Christ, Jack was dead.  Why wasn't he crying?  Riddick wanted to throw himself in front of one of the vehicles driving by, he couldn't cry.  Jack was dead and he couldn't shed a single tear.  Maybe it was the shock but he doubted it.  Finally the housing unit fell into view.  Riddick sighed heavily, he'd go in there pack up and head to Captain Bortelli's office to let him know he was resigning and that he'd give him all the information he needed to nail Moran.  

Riddick sighed again, Jack was dead. . . it was all over.   


	25. Seeing Ghosts

*Seeing Ghost*        

She stepped from the ship onto the ground of Fort Omega and walked to the tower with Staff Sergeant Corigon at her side.  At the door she received pale, confused faces starring at her.  Slowly, she walked into the tower control room to only receive even more gawking faces.

Jack smiled widely, "What's wrong with you people. . . you look like you've seen a ghost!"

Corigon slammed an elbow into Jack's side, "Jack!  What's your problem?  They thought you were dead have a little compassion!"

"I'm sorry guys, but guess what!  I'm ALIVE!  Thank goodness for Corigon, 'cause had it not been for him I'd be blown to piece right about now."  Jack put on a little southern accent to try and lighten the situation at hand.  "WOO-WEE, look at me I'm getting all emotional over here!"

Sergeant First Class Rodriguez jumped out of his seat and rushed Jack, "WHAT IN FUCKS NAME HAPPENED OUT THERE?"

Jack didn't like someone in her face demanding answers, "Woah buddy!  You better remember that you're talking to a superior."  

"I'm sorry Jack, I just thought you were dead. . .we all did."  Rodriguez sighed, "Scared us shitless."

A man from the back named Sergeant Chip MacGregor chimed in, "Speak for yourself Rodriguez!"

"Hey fuck you MacGregor!"  Rodriguez shot back.  "Well, listen you better get your ass over to Captain Bortelli before he has a fucking heart attack.  He thinks you're dead."

"Well, we'll just have to scare him a little wont we.  People gonna be seeing ghost around here."  Jack laughed as she and Corigon exited the control tower.

*********

          Jack and Corigon sat outside of her housing unit.  They'd just finished talking with the Captain.  He wasn't flipping out as badly as expected.  Bummer really.  Jack's biggest concern now was Riddick, he was probably shitting bricks.  Jack smiled at that and then looked to Corigon as the events from less than an hour ago replaying her mind. . . 

"JACK!  GET OUT! THERE'S A BOMB! A BOMB!"

"What?  I can't hear you Corigon."  Jack made a gesture that she couldn't hear Corigon's screaming through the thick plexiglass top of her jet.

Corigon rushed to the fighter and slammed on the open button to the fighter, quickly the hatch opened.  Before Jack even had a chance to react, Corigon was pulling all of her harnesses off.  "There's a bomb on the bottom of the fighter Jack."

"What the fuck are you talking about?  How could there be a bomb?"

"Just get the fuck out of this piece of shit!"  Corigon grabbed Jack under her arms and practically threw her out of the cockpit of her jet.  Grabbing Jack by the arm he drug her to where the bomb was placed, "Look, there it is!"

"How the fuck did that get on there?  We run checks on all the jets.  What the fuck is going on?"  Jack was already beginning to walk away as she yelled over her shoulder, "Disengage the bomb while I go find out what fuck head decided to pull this little stunt.  It's probably not even a real bomb."

Corigon grabbed her by her arm, swinging her back to face him.  "No Jack.  I have a better idea.  You and I ride in my fighter, act as if you're still in yours and if the bomb _is_ real and the fighter does get blown up then whoever wanted you dead will believe that you are.  You can use the new remote control device to fly your jet."

Jack wretched her arm from Corigon, thoroughly enraged now.  "I have a better idea, I ghost every one of these motherfuckers until I finally kill the one that wanted to kill me.  What do ya think, Danny?  I like my idea better."

Corigon grabbed her arm again, this time more forcefully.  "Jack, for once just fucking listen to me!  We'll eventually get the guy so just get in my fighter and let's go back to base!"

"Fine!  But if I don't get revenge on this guy you're going down in his place!"

"I can deal with that now just get in the damn jet!"

Jack rolled her eyes and grabbed communications unit from inside the her jet and turned on the control tower's frequency, "Tower this is Blue Raven One heading in from training.  Are we clear?"

"You are clear Blue Raven One.  Fire those birds up and come on home."

"Roger that tower see ya back on base."  Jack threw the comm.. unit back into the jet and slammed the hatch shut.  Just her fucking luck!

          Jack begrudgingly got into Corigon's Blue Raven and strapped herself into the co-pilot seat.  Whoever did this was going to pay!  She watched as Corigon got into the fighter and strapped in.  In moments they were off.

          Corigon and Jack watched as midway through the fly back to base Jack's fighter exploded.  Corigon radioed for the other jets to dodge the burning jet and continue into base.  

Jack stared grimly at her jet as they passed, "Guess it was a real bomb."  There was no surprise in her voice, no hint of being frightened by the bomb, just a simple deadpan statement.

Corigon radioed into the control tower, he was sure that the explosion had shown up on their radar, "Tower we have a raven down."  

"What happed Blue Raven Two?"  

"Blue Raven just blew up."  Corigon sighed, he had to make this convincing.

"Are you under fire Blue Raven Two?"

"No Tower, Blue Raven One just blew up!  No fire, no missiles, no nothing, it just went into flames."

"Where's the Sergeant Major, Corigon?"

Corigon looked over at Jack and winked,  "In Blue Raven One."

"Can you see if she managed to escape."

"Negative on that Tower.  Sergeant Major Melivenski is presumed dead."  

At those words Jack smiled wickedly.  It was weird hearing those words when she wasn't really dead.  She had no doubt that one day. . .when those words were said, she wouldn't be there to hear.  She really would be dead.  She was sure this job of hers would be the end of her but she didn't care, right now it was the best thing that had ever happened her. . .well, that and Riddick.  Oh shit!  Riddick!  Wonder how he was reacting.  No use in thinking about any of that now.

"Get back to base before something else happens, Staff Sergeant.  I don't want any other Ravens going down."

"bet you're glad you took my advice."  Corigon stated almost smugly.

Jack shot a deathly stare from her seat, "Fuck you Corigon!"

*********

Jack looked down at her hands and back up to Corigon, "Corigon I was to thank you, if you hadn't been there today I would have been dead."

"Hey, Jack. . .don't get all emotional.  Just think of it like this, I'm repaying the favor."  He hit her in the shoulder lightly to loosen up the tension.

"Still. . .thank you Danny.  You saved my life."  She reached across the seat and hugged Corigon.  A rarity even with him.

Corigon smiled and pulled back from the hug.  "Shut up and get some rest, and that's an order Sergeant Major."  He winked playfully and pulled the vehicle into drive.

          Jack smiled as she stepped out of the Hummer and watched Corigon drive away.  Looks like they were even now.  Jack turned around and looked at the housing unit, there was no telling how Riddick was going to react.  Jack sighed as steeled herself for whatever was to come.  Slowly, Jack keyed in her entry code and stepped inside the house.

********* 

          As Jack stepped through the door of her housing unit she was met with a disaster area.  She looked at the kitchen to her left; the refrigerator door was hanging wide open on only one hinge.  The entire kitchen was destroyed.  There were broken glasses and plates covering the whole floor.  Jack sighed heavily as she unzipped her black flight jump suit, slowly she peeled the top half off her body revealing her body fitting black tank top beneath.  Stepping lightly, she decided to venture the rest of the way into the house.  The dining room was in much the same fashion as kitchen had been; her dining room table now sat on two separate sides of the room.  Moving still forward Jack walked into the living room, both of her couches were flipped over and her coffee table wasn't even in as good of shape as her dinning room table.  Jack didn't take any more time to survey the damage, instead she headed to the bedroom where she could hear things being thrown around.  Stepping towards the bedroom she realized that her bedroom door was no longer there but thrown down the hall near her bathroom.  '_Holy shit, looks like someone went a little crazy.'_ Jack thought silently.  Jack quietly entered her bedroom to see Riddick hurriedly packing his things, but not without destroying a few things in his path. 

Jack didn't know whether to speak or just wait till he caught a glimpse of her which could take a while since his back was to her, finally she spoke. . . "Riddick" it was less than a whisper but she knew he had heard her.

*********

          The sudden interruption of silence was enough to send Riddick shitting in his pants but to hear that voice-Jack's voice-nearly killed him.  The bag in his hand fell to the ground and slowly he turned around.  There Jack stood. . .alive. . .breathing. . .unscathed.  

Jack smiled the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen, "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Riddick didn't know what to say, what to do.  "You're dead."

Jack only smiled bigger, "I assure you I am very much alive."

"But, you. . .the fighter jet. . .you were blown up."

"Obviously I wasn't."

"Holy fuck, Jack!  You're alive!" 

Riddick rushed to Jack and hugged her.  Pulling away he looked into her eyes, she was here.  She was alive.  Riddick gently cupped Jack's face and pulled his lips to hers.  There was no resistance, there was no hate or anger, no it was something else. . .there was caring, there was. . .she was alive.  He looked into Jack's eyes they were filled with apologies and the sparkle he'd seen so many years ago and longed to see again.  Now it was there, right there in front of his face, in the eyes of that beautiful woman Jack had become.  She was alive.

*********

          Jack wasn't sure what she was going to say or do when she saw Riddick but now it was clear, all so perfectly clear.  Jack wrapped her arms around Riddick's neck and pulled him to her, she softly kissed his lips.

"I am so sorry.  There was a bomb.  I wanted to radio to let you know I was okay.  I thought of you, but I couldn't.  Someone wants to kill me.  Luckily, Corigon saw the bomb before it was too late."  Jack was rambling but she didn't care.  She kissed Riddick's lips again, "When I saw the jet blow up, I thought about you and how worried you'd be.  I tried to block it out to forget but I couldn't.  It made me realize that life is precious, Riddick, that next time someone utters that phrase-"Sergeant Major Melivenski is dead."- I probably wont be there to hear it.  It made me realize how important you are to me.  It made me realize that I want you here with me.  I didn't know it at the time but when I came back here and saw you and saw how it affected you it all just became so clear.  I want you here with me Riddick, I want you hear to stay with me. . .forever."  

Jack kissed Riddick again this time more deeply than before.  She'd held out so long but now it was time.  She didn't know if it was partially due to the adrenaline rush from the jet incident or just the attraction to Riddick but right then and there she wanted him like she had never wanted a person in her entire life.  She slid her hands down his chest to the hem of his black tank top and pulled it over his head.

*********

          Jack had just poured out her entire soul to him. . .she was more amazing than he could have ever envisioned.  She was perfect, this was perfect.  They were perfect.  Riddick broke lip contact with her just long enough to pull her top over her head before she recaptured his lips again.  He felt Jack pushing him towards the bed and he obliged calmly.  

_          Fuck the future.  This is the now.  And THIS. . .this is perfect.  _

*********

          Jack was consumed by pure emotions, she wasn't sure of what she was doing but it didn't matter.  All she knew was that there was no turning back now.  Slowly she pushed Riddick back onto the bed and crawled up his body to claim his lips once more.  Before she had time to react, Riddick rolled her onto her back and slowly descended to her breasts.  

*********

He cupped one breast as he assaulted the other with his mouth and then switched.  She was unimaginably beautiful.  She was his goddess.  His muse.  His everything.  All that ever mattered was now lying beneath Riddick, waiting for what was to come.  Riddick snaked further down Jack's body, pulling the rest of her jump suit and panties with him.  Backing off of the bed he starred down at Jack in all her glory.  She was amazing.

*********

          Jack watched as Riddick stood up.  She watched as he slowly unbuckled his pants and let his pants fall to the ground.  He was even more gorgeous than she could have ever dreamed.  He crawled back onto the bed and laid himself atop her, claiming her lips with his once again.  This was real.  Jack was going all the way this time.  She'd only had sex with one other man but this was different, this one was the one she'd dreamed of being with for SO many years and now here he was, in the flesh-literally.  Jack pushed Riddick onto his back and crawled on top of him.  He started to protest but Jack brought her finger to her lips in a gesture for him to just shut up.  She smiled sensually and slid down his body.  Jack brought her face down to Riddick's erection, which stood at full attention.  Slowly she slid him into her mouth and began to suck.  After only a few moments she saw that he was coming to his breaking point but before he could reach it, she felt him pull her back up his body.  Riddick kissed Jack softly and laid her back onto her back, he positioned himself above her.  Jack closed her eyes in sweet anticipation but was started by Riddick's sudden speech.

"Jack. . .me too.  I want to be with you forever."

          And with that Riddick slowly pushed himself inside of Jack's silky depths.   He started at a painstakingly unhurried pace but slowly he increased his speed, Jack meeting him with each thrust.  Jack could feel herself about to explode and by Riddick's expression he was just about there as well.  Jack closed her eyes in ecstasy but was abruptly summoned back to reality. . .

"Open your eyes Jack, I want to see you."

          Jack opened her eyes just as her world exploded into pure bliss and pleasure.  Jack moaned in pure satisfaction as she was overcome with her orgasm.  She felt Riddick tense as her walls clenched around him.  He was so close.  He continued to pump himself in and out of her until he too was overcome with pure pleasure as his climax hit.  He was beautiful.  More beautiful than she had ever seen him in her entire life.  More beautiful than anything in the entire universe.  And she knew that he would always be there.  That Riddick was now hers forever.  Forever.

          Riddick collapsed on top of Jack in exhaustion.  The weight was welcome and comforting to Jack.  To much of Jack's discontentment he pulled himself from Jack on rolled onto his side and pulled Jack to him.  She rested her head on his chest, just listening to his heartbeat.

"Did you mean what you said?"  Jack looked into Riddick's eyes as she spoke softly.

"About wanting to stay with you forever?  Yes.  Absolutely."

"Really?"

"Jack. . .you are more beautiful than anything I've ever seen.  You are perfect in every way and there is no one I would rather be with.  Shit, I don't think I could ever be with anyone else."  Riddick kissed her lips softly.

"I agree, you are hard to deal with."  Jack laughed lightly.  "Honestly, I feel the same way about you.  I meant what I said too, before.  You are everything to me Richard and don't you ever forget that."

Riddick shifted slightly, "Look at me."  Jack looked up at Riddick curiously. . ."Jacquelyn I lo—"

Jack stopped him from speaking any further, "Shhh. . .let's just be."

Riddick's laugh echoed through the room, "Well, since we're just being. . .sorry about your house."

Jack laughed as well, "Who gives a shit.  I think you made up for it."  She kissed Riddick lightly and laid her head back onto his chest.

*********

Riddick smiled as he looked down at Jack. . .

_          This is perfect.  She is perfect.  All I could ever ask or dream for.  Forget what is to come.  Forget the past.  Forget everything.  This is right.  Let's just be.       _


	26. Somebody Else's Princess

*Somebody Else's Princess*

"SHE'S WHAT?!"  Antonio Moran was not a happy man, not a happy man at all.

The operative sighed in frustration, "She is alive, sir."

"Why you oversized dimwit!  Why in fuck's name is the little bitch still breathing?  I thought we agreed to blow her the fuck up!  WHY ISN'T SHE DEAD!?"

"Someone saw the bomb and got her out of the jet before it detonated.  I had no clue, sir."  The operative let his shoulders visibly sag, he didn't give two shits if he hadn't killed her.  Sure it looked bad that he hadn't gotten the job done but it wasn't his fucking fault.  He'd just let Moran think he was remorseful for fucking up, let the fucker have the feeling of authority.

"Obviously not!  You should have fucking shot her in the head then!  You stupid son of a bitch!  I hired you to make her dead and Jack Melivenski is still very much ALIVE!  I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS!  You are supposed to be the best!"  Moran stopped and calmed his self for a moment. . ."Does she know who planted the bomb?  Does she have any suspicions?"

"No Mr. Moran, she has no clue it was one of her own.  She thinks it was one of the soldiers in training I believe."  Now the operative was getting sick of Moran, it was time for the job to be over.  He was seriously considering killing Moran after he got paid.  Maybe he would.  

"Do you BELIEVE or do you _know_ this for a fact?"  Moran jumped from his seat and immediately got in the operative's face.

The operative looked up at Moran with a rebellious look, luckily he managed to keep his legendary calm.  "I know this, sir."  

"Fine!  Jesus fucking Christ!  I am giving you a second chance Mr. X.  DON'T FUCK UP AGAIN!"

"Yes sir."  Who the fuck was this guy to treat him like an amateur.  He was the best goddamn contract killer around.  'I should ghost him right now' the operative thought quietly.

"You will give me regular updates on what is going on and carefully we will plan TOGETHER so that the next time the objective wont live!  You fuck up and I will not hesitate to kill you Mr. X!"  Moran walked back around his desk and sat down.

"Understood, sir."  The man's face remained absolutely bare of emotions as he sat in the chair across from Moran

"Get out of my sight now!"  

Moran slammed his fists onto his oversized desk in frustration as the inside operative exited the room.  He wanted Jack Melivenski dead.  If she wasn't dead he'd go insane, he could feel it.  The woman was a fucking goddess, she was beauty and strength put together in the form of the most magnificent woman he'd ever laid eyes upon.  She was like forbidden fruit to him, all he wanted was for Jacquelyn Melivenski to be his.  To fuck her senseless, to taste her sweet juice, to make her his own person toy.  He loved her so to speak, he wanted to ruin her, take a knife to her pretty little face and destroy what haunted him in his sleep.  Jacquelyn Melivenski had become his own personal hell.  His torture chamber and how he loved and hated her at the same time.  If only she were his. . .if only.

Antonio Moran pulled his picture of Jack from inside his desk, if he couldn't have her then he would destroy her.  The woman was his madness, his dream, his demons, she was everything bad and good that would ever live in him.  He wanted Jack dead but. . .not until he made Jack his.  Slowly, Moran concocted an idea that would not fail because his operative was no longer going to kill her. . .he would.  He'd have Mr. X capture her and bring his angel of darkness to him and then he would do what he pleased with her and when he was done. . .she would watch as he slowly, ever so slowly, butchered her beautiful being to pieces.  And once he was done toying with her, he'd rip her heart from her chest and keep it in a jar so she would always be with him.  

"Yes my precious dark angel, you will be with me forever."  Moran laughed harshly, which came out more as a cackle from some ancient horror film.   

---------------

*~^~*Author's Note:  So yeah, hi.  First of all I would like to give a HUGE thank you to **_SAPHRIN_** for reviewing this chapter (seeing as how she was THE ONLY ONE.)  Thank you so much, you truly are the greatest.  You are always supportive and kind and CONSIDERATE enough to review ALWAYS!  (HINT HINT TO OTHERS).  

So moving onward. . .I have an equation for you all:  **no reviews=no more chapters**.  And when I say this next thing I say it on behalf of every author who has ever written anything on fanfiction.net. . .if you take the time to read someone's material you should take an extra what? two minutes to review it!  It's only fair to the author.  The stuff that is written on here is not only for the author's enjoyment but for the reader and as an author I can say that it's nice to have feedback and when you don't get it that generally means one of two things : one- you suck or two- no one is reading.  Now I admit my last chapter wasn't some of my best work but please yall give me a break!  I've been feeling really down lately and one of the things that make me feel a little better is some reviews.  Now I don't care if they are good or bad, reviews are reviews and my writing thrives on them.  I know I'm bustin' yall's balls here and I apologize I was just really bummed when I got only one review for my last chapter I posted.  Maybe you're trying to tell me something, I don't know.  Well, here's to hoping for more reviews.  Sorry for the lecture, I just get frustrated sometimes :O).  Have a good day/night/whenever you read this.  


	27. These Things I'll Never Say

*These Things I'll Never Say*

          Jack lay exhausted with Riddick's body covering her own.  Neither wanted to move, partially because they were just too damn tired to even try but also because being this close made the both of them feel so nice.  The entire night was a blur of nothing but sex and pillow talk; not that Jack was complaining, it was the most amazing thing Jack had ever experienced.  She'd never felt so special in all her life, even before when she and Riddick were together.  Maybe it was because of what had occurred in the past twenty-four hours, she didn't know or care for that matter.  All she knew was this was special; it was a different kind of intimacy she and Riddick had never shared before and the both of them were relishing it.  

          Jack slowly slid her hands over Riddick's stubbled scalp; she liked that feeling.  She liked being SO close to Riddick, it was quite enjoyable to say the least.  She wasn't quite sure which she enjoyed more though:  just holding each other or the sex.  It was pretty close either way though, the two had had sex three times already and Jack never wanted it to stop.  This last time they were still recouping from was utterly amazing to say the least, it was different than the other times.  It was definitely different, this last time was more gentle, more unhurried, more caring. . .it hadn't been sex it had been making _love_.  Woah, had she just thought that?  She had, that was scary.  Well, no not really. . .just because a person is making love does that mean that the person has to be _in_ love?  Love, shit was that a scary word to Jack.  Did she love Riddick?  Why was she thinking about this right now?  Why couldn't she just enjoy the feeling of his entire body covering her own.  Jack almost wanted to laugh at that, Richard B. Riddick was laying on top of her in a complete state of relaxation.  He must have really trusted her either that or he was too tired to care.  She almost hoped it was that he trusted her.  Did Riddick love her?  Shit!  Why was she asking herself these questions?

*********

          Riddick felt at home here on top of Jack, his head perched on her breasts.  It was beautiful.  What they'd been doing all night had been beautiful.  She was beautiful.  He felt her hand brush over his scalp; he liked that.  He could live here on top of Jack, yes sir he sure could.  Riddick didn't want to move. . .ever.  Eventually he would but just not yet.  He loved all of this night and he would hold it in his mind forever.  Jack had finally let down her guard ENTIRELY.  That had been one of the most beautiful things of all.  The entire night she was tender and loving.  Wait. . .loving?  Was that a little much?  No, that's exactly what she had been, loving and they had made love.  Gentle, sweet, beautiful love.  Making love. . .did that mean they were in love?  Did he love Jack?  Did Jack love him?  Was he even capable of loving?  He didn't know.  Fuck all that question bullshit; it didn't matter right now.  All that mattered was he was here with Jack and they weren't fighting, they weren't doing anything but enjoying each other's presence.  He liked that.  They hadn't been like this since before Jack went into the service and he, well, got back to working.  While he and Jack were together he never killed, he got a job as a miner or some other bullshit job like that but when Jack went away he was offered a job he couldn't resist, what was in his instincts to do.  None of that mattered right now.  He wasn't thinking about that, he was thinking about how he and Jack hadn't been like this since before. . .even then though it was different.  He wasn't sure how but it seemed like something deeper ran between the two now.  It was beautiful, just like Jack.

*********

Jack kissed the top of Riddick's head and began to speak, "Riddick. . .you want to know something?"

Riddick lifted his head from her chest and looked her in the eyes, "What's that?"

"I think I want to lick your head."

THAT had caught him off guard, Riddick rolled off of Jack and onto his side.  "You want to do what?"

"Lick your head.  I like the feeling of your scalp; I want to lick it."  Jack smiled sheepishly.

"You're weird, Jack," Riddick laughed slightly and then got a mischievous look in his eye, "If you want to lick it then have at it."  he bent his head so Jack had easy access. 

"You're kidding right?" Jack looked at him incrediously.

"No dead serious, just don't bite.  I don't want you getting to be a vampire."

"Oh yeah right!  I'm so sure Riddick!  Stop fucking with me."  

Jack went to slap Riddick's chest but he caught her hand and brought to his lips, kissing it softly.  "I'm serious, it'd kind of be a turn on."

"Fine!"  Jack smiled impishly.

          Riddick bent his head as Jack leaned over to him and slowly licked the top of his head.  That was weird, it felt nice though.  Maybe that wasn't such a good idea because now that Jack knew what it felt like she just might get an obsession for his head.  She began to laugh at that thought.

"What's so funny?"  Riddick smiled a goofy, lopsided grin.

"I don't know, it's just weird.  No one's ever let me lick their head before."

"You mean it's a normal thing for you to tell someone that you want to lick their head?  You know some people might get the wrong idea."   Riddick's statement was playful but also insinuated something else.

"NO!  Shut up!  You're stupid!"  Jack felt like a five year old.

"What are you three and a half?"  Riddick's laugh rumbled through the entire room.

"No!  If I was three and a half I wouldn't be able to do this."

          Jack crawled on top of Riddick, straddling his hips.  She smothered his lips with her own as she gyrated her hips.  Just as suddenly as she'd taken control of Riddick Jack jumped off him and ran out of the room.  This took Riddick by surprise but within a moment he was up chasing after her.  This was insane, they were acting like children but that was the beautiful part of this whole mess.  They didn't have to pretend to be hard or in control, they were home together and they didn't need to prove _anything_ to each other.  

*********

          Riddick ran into the bathroom but didn't find her there.  He looked at himself in the mirror, he turned on the sink and slowly bent down splashing water over his face when suddenly he felt a hand on his ass.  He stood up straight and looked into the mirror where he found Jack in all of her nakedness smiling back at him.  She was beautiful and oh so confident of herself.  She was perfect.  He turned around to face her, without any notice he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?"  Jack asked to Riddick's back.

"Going back to the bedroom, we don't have to get up for PT for another couple minutes and I know just how to spend those minutes."  Riddick smiled.

*********

          Jack smiled at first but then it occurred to her that he'd said 'we', 'we' as in they were doing stuff together, like the couple form of 'we'.  Was that how he'd meant it?  That was kind of scary.  Well that was what they were wasn't it?  A 'we'?  A couple?  They certainly weren't just fuck buddies; they shared much more than that.  Fuck all that, she didn't know what they were and she wasn't sure she cared right now.  Well, of course she did if she was thinking about it but none of it mattered at that moment.

Riddick threw Jack down onto the bed and crawled on top of her, smiling widely, "Know what I want to do?"

Jack settled beneath him, "What do you want to do?"

"Kiss you."  Riddick leaned down, mere centimeters from her lips.

"Just kiss?"  Jack asked in almost disappointment.

"Ah, but you don't know where."

Jack lifted herself so that her lips would touch Riddick's but he pulled back just before they'd made contact, "My ass?"

          Riddick sighed rolling off of Jack and onto his side again.  Jack laughed but then turned so that her head rested on his chest.  Jack looked up at Riddick with puppy dog eyes but he just adverted his attention to the wall.

"I was trying to be sexy."

Jack pouted, "Awww, I'm sowwy.  Let me make it up to you."  

          Jack rolled on top of Riddick straddling his hips once more, his hands coming to rest on her hips, but this time she had no intentions of getting up.  She kissed his chest softly and looked up at him, she wanted to say something but the words wouldn't form. . .she didn't know if they were real, if they were true.  She didn't know if he'd feel the same way. . .how he'd react.  Screw it, it wasn't that hard and did it really matter if she were sure it were true?  Jack sighed and brought her lips to Riddick's, she gave him a feather light kiss.

"Riddick. . ."Jack couldn't believe she was going to say this.              

Riddick was now focused intently and solely on Jack, "Yeah?"  He gave Jack's hips a gentle squeeze.

"I lo-"

BEEP BEEP BEEP.  BEEP BEEP BEEP. BEEP BEEP BEEP.

Jack jumped slightly at the sudden intrusion of sound.  Damn that fucking alarm clock.  Jack quickly rolled off of Riddick and slammed a hand down on the clock rendering its screeching and then turned ot look at Riddick.

Riddick held a curious gaze in his eyes, "What were you going to say?"

Jack sighed heavily. . ."Nothing, nevermind."  

          Before anything could be asked, Jack jumped out of bed and headed for the bathroom.  What had she been about to say?  Had she actually just been about to say those words she'd never said to anyone in her entire life?  Not even to her parents?  She'd never even said them to Riddick before.  Nobody had ever heard the words escape her lips and she had been on the verge of spilling everything to Riddick to utter the unthinkable.  Jack sighed heavily. . .

Sweet Riddick.  I'm sorry, now you'll probably never hear it.  Hear what I am sure I would have regretted saying.  Or would I have?  Would I have actually meant it?  All I had to do was say. . .no, I can't say it.  I wont say it.  Ever.

_These things I'll never say.  _

_______________

          Author's Note:  Hi!  I am a happy camper right now.  I'm even happier to say that I wont be ending the story but I'm even more happy to say **_THANK YOU_** to all the reviewers.  I am sorry I had to get all crazy on yall but sometimes that happens.  So I am going to give thanks where it is due which is to many people. . .

**deceptus-** A beta reader, I've never thought of that and it's probably partially because I don't even really know what that is or what they'd do.  Where can I get one?  I've heard of using one but never actually decided to.  Will take it into consideration.  Thanks for the review.

Kelley-  Thanks and I appreciate the review.  It sounded fine to me.  It doesn't really matter what people say for all I care you could just write "good"  or "you suck" and I'd be happy.  Thanks a bunch though. 

**the_un4given-**  If I told you who the traitor was I'd have to kill you.  mmwaahahaha!  Just kidding.  Who do you think it is?  Okay, okay. . .I'll give you a clue, whoever you think it is. . .you just might be right.  That's not a clue but that's all I'm saying.  Thanks for the review!

**Saphrin-**  You never let me down, you always review.  Thanks so much.  So yeah, like I said. . .I'm not telling.  Mr. X is Mr. X for the time being.  All in due time you will find out but until then I shall continue to torture you.  Its pay back for all the times you've left your readers hangin' in your stories.  HAHA!  Just kidding.  Hope we can write together, shake this place up.  LOL.

**Brina-**  No tetanus.  No shots.  Shots bad and if you talk about them that is reason enough to stop the story.  JUST KIDDING!  And yes I want blood from each and every one of you!  Just kidding again, I'm not a weirdo I swear it.  Seriously though, thanks for the review and I thought I was a disturbing person.  Just kidding.  Your review was very funny, I think if I would have only gotten one review and it would have been yours it might have been enough to make me continue writing. :O)  If that made sense.  Thanks.

Jenn- Thanks for the review.  I am glad that you are enjoying the story and I'm especially happy that it helps you take your mind off your problems because when I write this story that's how it makes me feel and it's nice to know that I can do the same for someone else.  (or something like that.  most of the things I say sound better in my head.  sorry if I confuse you.)  Thanks again. 

**magickal-**  The beauty of this is that you will NEVER know who Mr. X is!  NEVER!!! AHAHAHAHA!  Just kidding, I will reveal him soon. . .very soon.  Maybe.  This is what I strive to accomplish.  You are the perfect example of why I write. . .to destroy sane people's mental state with suspense.  Just kidding.  Seriously want to know who Mr. X is?  Okay I'll tell you but you can't tell anyone else, promise?  Okay. . .Mr. X is. . .I DON'T KNOW!  Just kidding, of course I know but it'd ruin all my fun if I told you.  ahaha.  Thank you for the review and I sorry to torture you but as I've said it will be shown soon enough :O)

**StvnsAngel-**  For someone who didn't know what to write you did a very good job.  It was quite encouraging.  I appreciate the input.  I've tried hard to keep Jack and Riddick in their characters, at some points it got kind of difficult but I've enjoyed it.  As to the question of Riddick's side. . .who knows, it's one of those mysteries like "who is Mr. X".  All will be told in the forthcoming chapters.  It will all unfold to reveal who is who and what is where.  I don't know what I'm talking about but thank you for the review.  Also, I can almost assure you that as long as I get reviews-good or bad-I will continue this story until it's finished and who knows maybe there will be a sequal. . .only time will tell.  LOL.  Thanks again.  

**Sailorleira-**  Thank you so much for the email.  I think your review was one of the most encouraging of all.  I appreciate it SO much.  It made me smile REALLY, REALLY big.  As to your suggestion Saphrin and I are thinking about it.  Who knows maybe you'll see something in the near future. . .hehehe, who knows.  Also, if you can't always get onto Fanfiction.net you can just email me and I'll send you the chapter through email if that works for you.  I wouldn't want you freakin out cause you can't get into fanfiction.net.  hehe.  Thanks again.

          Okay, I've finished the thank yous.  So many people reviewed and I am so appreciative.  You've really brightened my days.  You guys have no clue how inspired and happy all of this made me.  I'll probably write another chapter in the next couple days.  I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope to write more for yall soon.  THANK YOU ONCE AGAIN!  Love, Peace and Chicken Grease! *~^~*DevilWithTheAngelWingsOn*~^~*


	28. The Warning

The Warning

It was dark...pitch black. Why wasn't her shine job working? What was that? She knew what it was...the faint sound quickly became the roaring of thousands of demon wings flapping. She was on the planet again. Jack's breath came ragged and shallow. They were so close she could feel them. The fear in the air was nearly tangible. She wanted to die, she prayed for the beasts to take her quickly, to end her helplessness.

Jack danced in futile circles trying desperately to get her bearings in the darkness that enveloped her.

Suddenly a light crackled to life, she turned to see where it came from. A face. Goggles, strong, defined, masculine features. Her mind was reeling but slowly the plains of the face formed and focused creating the one she knew so well...Riddick.

"Riddick! Help me!" She pleaded.

There was no response; he turned his back to her. Jack's already rapid breathing increased. She moved closer trying to reach for Riddick but he was untouchable and that's when she saw it...or rather saw her. Plain as day it was a young girl, her head shaved, so familiar...it was Jack. Riddick moved closer to the young girl. Jack called to Riddick again but there was no response.

The young girl looked Jack in the eyes, "Beware those closest to you, Jackie. They'll be the end of you." The voice was her own.

Jack wanted to run to her younger self, save her from the beasts that swirled over head but before any moves could be made it happened. In a lightening fast move the girl's eyes went wide with surprise and pain, her hands shooting up to her throat. Jack watched as the black liquid spilled from the precise slit in the girl's throat.

Suddenly Jack had no clue what to do. She couldn't move, confusion clouding her entire being. Riddick turned to face her. The face of death with all its white teeth looking directly at her. The wings of those black devils emerging from behind Riddick's back. He was one of them. He was a beast. He killed her. He was her death.

Jack stood still..."Riddick?" she barely squeaked.

"Die Jack!" There was a blur of motion, blood and screeches...

Jack awoke with a start bolting straight up in her bed, her breathing labored. The room smelled of blood, her blood. Jack was going to puke. Leaning over the bed she emptied her stomach onto the floor. After a moment Jack regained some of her composure. She rolled her head from side to side trying to shake her gitters.

He killed her. She was dead. There was no doubt what this meant. This was a direct message from her instincts, the ones she'd been trying to ignore since she and Riddick had become so close.

_He's too close. He'll kill you. He already has._

Jack knew what had to be done, he had to be killed before the warning she was given came true. How could she though? Riddick had become something she almost...needed. And that was why everything between the two had to be terminated.

_DO IT! GET IT OVER WITH!_

Jack reached into her dresser, grabbing the familiar weight of her shiv. Ever so quietly Jack leaned over Riddick's prone, sleeping form. She steadily placed the razor sharp blade of her shiv against Riddick's throat.

_DO IT!_

"An eye for an eye. Goodbye Richard B. Riddick."

The slice was nearly effortless.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I've returned! I'm not sure anyone was really still hanging on for this. It's been many years since I've written…far TOO many but I'm back!!! Be prepared to be shaken up. There are so many questions to be answered in the upcoming chapters and you will be stunned. I'm working really hard on this one. This story has always been my pride and joy. I'm trying to keep the continuity of this story going…when I started this story I was very young and since then I've grown, I've gained life experience and I'm hoping the ending to this story will be an amazing one, an improved one, and one that will keep you wanting more. Thank you to all of you who are to this day asking when I'll finish…the time has come. Stay tuned. The next chapter is already in the works And as always, please review.

-DevilWithTheAngelWingsOn


	29. Tying Up Loose Ends

Tying Up Loose Ends

Jack awoke again startled, shaking, and sweating heavily. The blood! The death! Where was the blood? She'd killed him hadn't she? With her own two hands she ended Riddick's life. Jack forced herself to look over at Riddick. He wasn't dead, there was no blood, no shiv, no death. He was safely asleep. Jack felt the lurching feeling of her stomach trying to empty itself. Jack jumped from the bed and ran to the bathroom.

The bile came up in droves over and over until she was empty and left dry heaving. She felt unfamiliar hands on her neck lifting her hair...Riddick. She wanted to cry.

"Leave me alone!" Jack's voice was tired and hoarse.

"Jack, you're-"

"Get the fuck away from me!" Jack yelled.

Riddick left the room. Jack wiped her face as she fell to the floor, it's cold calm a welcomed sensation on her scorched skin. What a dream...no, a nightmare. What did all of this mean? She still knew what it meant...Riddick was too close. She needed to create distance, to block him out. Her instincts were always right, she knew she had to heed this warning.

Jack couldn't help to feel upset by the sudden wake-up call. Things had been so great, so right since they'd decided that they were to be together 'forever'. Jack was...dare she say it, almost happy. Things were almost as if nothing had happened in their past, as if Jack had never shipped away, Riddick had never had to run from the law, things were good. That's exactly why she knew it was wrong. The fact was things _did_ happen. Jack shook her head. How'd she ever let such a weakness form? The image of Riddick slitting her throat dared Jack to go back to being 'almost happy'...

_Almost and never again._

From now on it was only business. Jack knew it was time to stop giving into her fancies and take control of her life again. To think she'd almost been on the verge of giving it all up and for what? A cock? A little caring?

Weakness.

Jack didn't know exactly what the sinister warning was heeding her to be careful of but she'd listen. She was prepared now for whatever was to come.

Riddick knew something was wrong. He could smell the fear while she was sleeping. She grunted and moaned...probably stuck on the planet again. He could nearly taste her discomfort in the air when she awoke, sitting straight up in the bed. He could feel it when she tensed at his touch. What happened? Things had been amazing lately. There was no fighting, no confusion, everything was smooth sailing. He hadn't done anything wrong to spark her sudden change in mood...

_Does she know?_

There's no way she could. He'd been so careful, so quiet. The future was coming so soon. Too soon. He couldn't stand to go through it. He had to, it was in the game plan. He couldn't give up now, not after he'd put in so much effort and time-not to mention blood, sweat and nearly tears. He hated the future. Wanted to stop it dead in its tracks. Why now? Why here? Why _her_?

Riddick tried to block it all out. It was what it was. He'd have to do what was in him to do...it never failed. The future was just that: the future. It'd come soon enough but right now he needed Jack...his whole being screamed for her. He wanted everything to be okay again but no matter what he tried, the future still loomed close by.

_Let things fall as they must. _

Riddick was prepared for the future...come what may.

"So Moran is hiding close to here" Mandol's skilled finger pointing to a coordinate on a map.

"Are we sure? I'm not sending my troops on a wild goose chase." Captain Bortelli warned.

Jack had been listening to the same babble for the last hour and a half. The simple fact was that she was ready to kick ass. Jack never cared much for logistics and things of that nature. Risk calculation was never a factor to her. She was too good and the soldiers she fought next to were too good to get hurt or killed...for the most part. Only the simple things mattered: who, what, where...answer that and she was already on her way to lay the place to waste. Some called it a downfall, Jack had always thought of it as one of her strengths. No attachments always equals no worries. It was time for all this bullshit talking to be over with, she was ready to fight.

"Sir, our last recon was two days ago and as of then the Moran camp didn't have any signs of knowing our attack is coming." Mandol stated quickly.

"What the fuck! Can't we just forget this bullshit?! Let's just go blow this motherfucker up!" Jack interrupted suddenly.

"Sergeant Major! You will kindly shut your mouth!" Captain Bortelli disciplined.

Jack jumped to her feet, "The fuck I will! Maybe you forget but this is the guy who caused me to have a hole blown through me! This is the guy that has reeked havoc over tons of planets. Apparently that's unimportant. I don't know about you but I know I owe him one to say the least. Let's move already!"

Riddick chimed in, "Jack! This aint just about you! There's other people's lives at stake."

At an unhuman speed Jack grabbed the back of Riddick's head, with a loud thud his face was on the table. He stilled tried to talk shit. "Get the fuck off me or I'll knock you out."

Jack smiled lifting his face just slightly and slamming it back down onto the table, her other fist coming into the air. She swung it but it never connected. Riddick looked up, she'd stop just centimeters from his jaw...that was his warning.

"Next time I will kill you for challenging me. Know your place _boy_!"

The rest of the meeting went on without a hitch.

Riddick closed the door behind them as they entered the house, "Jack I wanted to apolo-"

His sentence was quickly interrupted with a quick right hook from Jack. He'd known she'd been fuming but he didn't realize she was she was that pissed. Riddick was prepared to let it go this time, he'd stepped out of line at the meeting and he knew it.

"Are you _trying_ to ruin me?! Is that what you're doing?" Jack screamed, stepping toe-to-toe with Riddick.

"Jack chill the fuck out! I was trying to help you out. You were about to stick your fucking foot in your mouth."

Jack turned her back to him, shaking her head. Riddick watched her body tense-she was about to strike. "I don't need your fucking protection!"

With that Jack wheeled around punching Riddick square in the lip and then again in the gut. Riddick was going to let it go, he tried-he really did but...all bets were off. He returned the violence with full force; sending a nasty punch to Jack's jaw. Much to his satisfaction he watched as her lip tore open and the blood began to trickle down her chin. Jack reached up touching her lip to confirm what she already knew, slowly she licked the blood from her hand. The smell of her blood filled the room, he wanted to taste it too.

Jack's mood suddenly changed from enraged to one that was sexually charged. Her eyes lit up like red flames. Riddick saw how she licked her hand, the way she accepted her wound and embraced it, tasting it as if she were a dangerous animal getting its long awaited taste for blood. Jack leapt forward, catching Riddick off-guard; suddenly she was clawing his clothing off.

Jack was hell bent on ending Riddick at that very moment-until he slapped her. In a fraction of a second all the anger and need for death turned into lust, desire, and the baser instinct to fuck. She didn't know what triggered it but there her desire was screaming for her to abide, and so she would. No emotion, no feeling, no recognition of attachment to Riddick laid within her mind...all she wanted was self-gratification, all she wanted was blind sexual bliss. All she wanted was a good, hard fuck. She knew Riddick would give it.

Jack shoved Riddick roughly against the far wall, her hands going to the waistband of his shirt. She was going to have her way with him-oh yes she would. The shirt came off, followed quickly by the pants Riddick wore, Jack took a moment to marvel at the fact that he was ready and waiting for her. She allowed a smirk to cross her hollow face only for a moment as she quickly peeled her clothing away. In a lightening fast movement she had Riddick on the floor, panting.

Riddick broke the sexually charge silence, "Jack...slow down-"

"Shut up Riddick! Just shut the fuck up and enjoy, baby. I know you want it."

Jack mounted Riddick and without any notice at all she dropped her body down onto Riddick's cock, her silky depths taking him all the way in.

"Oh, Jack" Riddick began to moan.

Jack couldn't hear him as she rode hard and fast, she didn't care what Riddick said or did...this wasn't about him, this was all her. Jack didn't want to feel anything except what was happening at the moment, there were no ulterior motives just her absolute need to fuck-she hoped emotionlessly and wholly until she was satisfied. Riddick's hands were on her hips but she quickly pinned them above his head. She was using him and it was the single most wonderful sensation she'd felt in so long. She wouldn't last much longer she knew and she could sense Riddick getting close as well; She watched as he moaned and growled each time she pushed back on his cock but she didn't care for him it was only important that she reach her own release. Jack threw her head back moving faster, moving deeper, harder, screaming her pleasure. Jack undulated her pelvis, riding Riddick feverishly until she could feel the heat begin to creep through her body and with a building warning, the throws of her orgasm came thrashing through her consciousness. Jack continued to ride Riddick until the throws of her passion subsided, finally collapsing against Riddick's heaving chest. There was no thought, no sense, no movement...Jack was fulfilled.

Riddick grabbed her by the hips, shoved her forward a couple of times and came inside her. Bruises were on her thighs and sweat pooled. She didn't notice.

Jack's world was shattered. There was nothing. She was floating above the world, above all that brought her down. _So this is ecstasy?_ Jack settled in on Riddick's chest, breathing in their communally spent energy. The air nearly tingle. _Bliss. _That had been amazing. She'd never experienced such feelings, such emotions. Where had that come from? She was supposed to have fought him and instead she'd jumped him. It was great, that's all that mattered.

Jack tried her hardest to nestle her head even closer to Riddick, she inhaled his masculine scent with each breath...it was beautiful. _I could get use to this. _Jack closed her eyes in her contentment, a brutal scene flickered before her eyes.

Riddick slitting her throat. Blood spilling everywhere. It hurt. The warning.

Jack's eyes snapped open. _Dumb ass!_ Jack rolled herself off of Riddick's prone body, sitting up beside him. She'd come back to her senses, her momentary lapse of judgement would later be punished but now she had to end it.

"Riddick?" How Jack wanted him...how was she going to do this? She couldn't. The image of Riddick again dared her to back down. "I need to tell you something."

Riddick sat up, his hand slowly caressing Jack's bare back, running a finger up her spine.

Jack inhaled sharply, _here goes nothing..._ "Riddick I'm going to tell you something and after all is said and done there is to be no discussion about it. I don't want to hear your opinion I just need you to understand and accept what I have to say."

"What is it Jack?" The anxiousness in his tone surprised both of them.

Jack swallowed, this was even harder than she could've ever imagined. "You should know its for the best and this is one of the hardest things I've ever had to do. Riddick, I think... no, I _know_ it's time for you to leave. You're everything I promised myself I'd never give into. I'd really love for it to work, for us to work and maybe 5 years ago it would have but it just can't at this point. I just..."

Jack inhaled again, tears were threatening to fall but she refused for Riddick to see. She had to maintain her state of mind or she'd never get through this...she was starting to doubt if it was possible.

"You used to be everything that made me happy and joyous but now you're my destruction. You're my weakness, Riddick. You stay around and it'll be the end of me. I just, I can't do that to myself. Call me selfish. I call it self preservation. You looked out for yourself and I have to look out for myself. So, this the end Riddick...I need you to go. I need you to leave."

Jack couldn't even look him in the eyes any longer, she couldn't stand to be in the room with him. She pushed herself to her feet and walked in her room closing the door behind her. She had to get out of the house. Hopefully she'd gotten the point across, she'd stayed strong but how much longer that would last she had no idea. Jack quickly dressed, this was too much. She'd let Riddick in way deeper than she should have ever allowed. She'd slept in the metaphorical lion's den, now she had to claw her way out. Proof was how she'd reasoned with him, the old Jack would have told him to get the fuck out and been done with. The old Jack would have knocked him out and gone to have a beer. Jack wanted to scream, she needed to drown him out, get rid of all of their history and she knew just how to do it...she had to get to the bar and quick. Maybe the old Jack wasn't so far gone...after all she was on the way to redeeming her life before Riddick. She could do this and she would.

Jack was almost home free when the bedroom door opened. She hoped he was only in the room to pack but she doubted it. '_Just go away.' _she willed him-she was never that lucky.

"Jack, I got something to say and you're going to listen." Riddick's voice was determined.

_Great._

Jack walked to the bed and put on her boots. _Stay strong. Remember your weakness. Seek and destroy._ Jack rummaged through the closet "There's nothing to be said, Riddick. There's nothing to do. Its gotten too personal. Its way out of hand. I can't be like this. Its just not how things work." With that she threw Riddick duffle bag on the bed. "It's time. Move."

Jack tried to keep her voice as deadpan as possible, if it altered even in the slightest Riddick would see the truth.

"I'm not going anywhere. You don't end this, Jack!" Riddick challenged.

"Yes I do! As a matter of a fact, as far as I'm concerned, you're already gone!"

Jack tried to walk out the door but was quickly stopped by Riddick's body standing in her way. It hurt her so badly to see Riddick fighting so hard for her but the battle was futile- her mind had already been made up.

Jack swung her fist at Riddick as hard as she could and even at her nearly un-human speed her fist abruptly came to a stop; Riddick had caught it. Jack threw her other fist but Riddick caught it as well. Quickly Riddick spun her around so that her back was firmly pressed to his chest.

"Take it back! You don't mean what you said!" Riddick argued.

"Fuck you! Yes I did!"

"Shut the fuck up! You're a fucking liar! You're too damned afraid of your feelings, you fuckin pussy!"

Jack was livid. She exploded in a flurry of missed kicks and punches. He would die, she would kill and not just in her dreams. Jack broke free of Riddick and without any warning back handed him, punched him in the gut and kneed him in the groin. Riddick promptly retaliated, Jack received a backhand to the jaw and a punch to the throat.

Jack felt nothing. She was too far gone to realize the damage being caused. Jack swung a roundhouse kick catching Riddick in the back of the knees causing them to buckle. Jack caught him by the throat in mid-air. She raised him up, picking Riddick off the floor. Her hand was so tight around Riddick's throat it was beginning to restrict his breathing, the beast that was Jack spoke...

"I am going to kill you in the un-Godly, horrific way humanly possible. I want you to suffer Riddick, I want you to die. You're a no good, sorry ass excuse of a man. You're pathetic! You're weak! You're all I despise and I will kill you!!!" She'd said it, Jack swore never to call Riddick weak again and she did it; but Jack was no longer around, something awful resided inside her.

Riddick had to do something, she had the upper hand and that wasn't allowed. His shiv, where was it? If he could just reach the nightstand behind him without Jack knowing it'd all be over. Riddick pretended to struggle, flailing his limbs dramatically. Jack didn't even see Riddick's shiv come down and slice her wrist but the pain lanced through her white hot. She let go of him instantly and gazed down at her wound. Riddick regained his composure, he too had lost all sense of himself. This was to be a clash of titans-one or both would fall...

Jack stared at Riddick, and Riddick stared back...both seeing death in the other's eyes. They were squaring off for a battle that no one was going to win.

Jack, always the aggressor attacked first.

Punch. Punch. Kick.

Blocked. All blocked.

Riddick returned. Kick, leg sweep, punch.

Jack dodged and dance her way past her assailant, blood red filled her vision-it's beauty almost blinding. Through the red she saw clearly how Riddick would die, how she would murder him.

Jack ran at Riddick tackling him to the bed, his shiv falling from his grasp. Jack quickly snapped it up and held it to his throat. _Time to die._

Just as Jack was about to drag the silver across his throat Riddick shoved her off him and sent her slamming into the wall. Jack came sailing back at him with a vengeance the knife aimed dead at Riddick's heart. He ducked and rolled from the bed seconds before the shiv went into the mattress, sending a snow storm of feathers into the air.

Jack looked like an angel. Even in his current state of madness Riddick recognized her beauty and grace. Beauty deserved another punch to the face.

Jack pulled the blade out of the bed just before she took a kick to the head, which sent her flying to the floor.

Only even more infuriated Jack charged Riddick full on smashing right into his chest. There was a flash of silver as Jack made a quick turn within his grasp, slicing clear across Riddick's chest. In her wake she left a streak of blood. Riddick gazed down only faintly aware he was wounded. Without hesitation his fist was careening through the air and landing square on Jack's nose, her head being knocked backward. Riddick took advantage of the blow, he ran at her full speed knocking her into the wall. Jack tried to counter with another strike of her shiv but Riddick slammed her hand into the wall causing her to release the weapon.

Jack kneed Riddick in the stomach to distract him so she could get away. Riddick barely flinched. He brought his forearm in and firmly pressed it into Jack's throat. The roles had been reversed.

"You don't want me! Say it! You worthless bitch, admit it!" Riddick yelled in her face fiercely.

If she played this right Jack could turn the tables, she tried to calm herself...she could do this. _Give a look of reluctance...there you go. _"I, I..can't" Jack fumbled.

Suddenly, Jack freed her arm and grabbed the back of Riddick head and crashed it into her own, she heard his nose crack and watched in fascination as blood oozed forth. Jack used Riddick's momentary weakness to try to move away. Riddick quickly recovered by kicking Jack hard, back into the wall. A mirror from above came down in pieces, shredding Jack's face. Riddick smiled in satisfaction, death gleaming in his eyes.Riddick needed and wanted to watch Jack bleed, he could feel himself letting go of the last of his sanity...when that was gone her death would be inevitable. Blood oozed from a gash in her cheek and he tasted it. His hand wrapped itself around Jack's neck.

_Squeeze Riddick, squeeze..._

Riddick's grip tightened around Jack's throat. Jack suddenly realized Riddick was trying to end her..._it's not so bad. I could die by Riddick's hand. Who greater to die by? _Her world was shrinking, she wanted to give up, it'd be so easy. Jack watched the beast before her, its silver eyes dancing with bloodlust. He was a masterpiece. Jack drank him in, watching the moonlight play across his taut muscles. It was mesmerizing the way the delicate light graced his features. _This could be Heaven_, she mused. The feral animal was speaking to her but she heard nothing, her world was becoming fuzzy. _What a glorious death._

Riddick watched with some confusion at the peace and serenity in Jack's eyes as he strangled her. He wanted her dead but something inside him struggled, screaming something he couldn't make out. It didn't mater, death beckoned.

"Riddick! Please don't hurt me!" Jack squealed. She'd surprised even herself at the sincerity in her voice.

Riddick stopped. Jack was back! He pulled back realizing what he'd nearly done.

"Jack..." he reached for her, pulling her into his apologetic embrace.

Just then Riddick felt a sharp sting in his side, Jack had stabbed him. He looked down to confirm; there was a large chunk of glass in the area in question, nothing fatal but enough for him to definitely feel it. He looked at Jack, was being lowered to the ground. Jack's face was pure stone, there was no recognition of Riddick at all. He was on his back now, Jack's mouth by his ear.

"I told you! You are weak! Look at you...brought down by a little girl. It's a wonder anyone's ever been afraid of you. You're just a little bitch!" Jack sneered. "Why don't I just send you back to Slam City where you can really be someone's bitch, I'm sure they'd appreciate a piece of meat like you."

Riddick searched the ground, the words Jack was speaking were the catalyst to the fire within him. His sanity was gone, there was nothing to fight his instinct any longer. His fingers grazed something hard, blunt at one end and sharp at the other...his shiv! Yes, Jack would bleed!

The hilt of the shiv hit hard on Jack's skull knocking her away. She'd lost her bearings, she had to fight back. She came at Riddick fast and hard vaguely aware of the glass beneath her ripping her knees to shreds. Riddick growled as he caught Jack, slamming her struggling body into the ground. He mounted himself atop Jack and began punching away with all his might. He reveled in the pummeled face which now only vaguely resembled Jack. Jack struggled, trying viciously to alleviate the violent onslaught but it seemed only fuel Riddick's fire further.

Riddick stilled for a moment, he needed something bigger, harder, more painful. Again he felt a pang at his side...the glass. Yes, that would work. He quickly yanked the glass from his side. _An eye for an eye._

Jack was pinned to the ground beneath Riddick's weight. She tried to move but he was so fucking heavy suddenly. She'd never seen such brute force from him before. Riddick's face was pure menace, it was as if he didn't recognize her any longer. For the first time, Jack was nearly afraid of Riddick...for once she was seeing not just the animal but the demons which laid within.

Riddick raised the shard of glass above Jack's head aiming straight at her throat. All he could see, feel, taste, was blinding anger. He would kill Jack, right here. Right...NOW! The glass came careening down headed straight for destruction.

It stopped centimeters from her throat.

Riddick's eyes came back into focus...he'd almost killed her. Done away with the one thing that tied him to the human world. Almost. Riddick quickly rolled off of Jack, throwing the glass as far away as possible.

"Jack...why? What the fuck?"

"Why what you crazy motherfucker?" Jack spat. "You wanna kill me? WHY DON'T YOU FUCKIN' DO IT!?"

Riddick remained calm. "Why can't you just have me? Why can't you just give in and be..._happy_? Why do you hate yourself so much to throw away the wonderful life you could have?"

Another first occurred to Jack at that moment. Something had changed in Riddick's face, a look she'd never seen him express...he was sorrowful, there were tears threatening to come spilling out of Riddick's beautiful, hypnotic eyes. She was almost swayed, but almost never counted in her book.

Jack shoved him, "I can't do this Riddick! I don't fucking make love, I never want kids, I don't like fuckin' flowers. Jesus Christ, I wont smile at fuckin' puppies! I kill things, it's what I do, it's what I know! Give me enough time and I'll kill you. Why can't I have you? Why should I? I FUCKING HATE YOU _RICHARD_!!! Your time here is done. I will finish the mission without you. I'm out of here."

Jack stood up, fighting against the ache of her body and the sudden fatigue which she knew soon she'd have to give in to. She thought about throwing in another punch of two just to make her point clear but one look at Riddick's face and she understood it wasn't necessary. She almost wanted to cry from the expression Riddick held...he was defeated. She'd beaten him. Why wasn't she celebrating?

Jack briefly reached her hand out to touch Riddick, to console him but quickly she discouraged such an act, instead her hand fell to her side the blood from her wrist making a puddle at her feet. Jack tried her best not to limp away from Riddick, not to show her opponent she was wounded but it was too late...she'd accomplished what she'd set out to do. She'd beaten Richard B. Riddick.

As Jack exited the house a new feeling emerged inside her, bringing her down, pulling at her insides. Jack was wanting something-_needing_ something. She could feel a hole in her chest, burning her trying to make her heed its call. What did she need so badly it stung and twisted her guts? She knew what, but that time had come and gone. There'd be no going back now. As Jack descended her front steps she slowly began the task of stitching up that hole. She wanted to lick the wound Riddick caused, sew it up. Sharp needles and thread would stop the hole from gushing, stop the emptiness that called for him. Jack began the task of filling the emptiness. She would never again be so weak again.

Author's Note

It's been another long while but I hope it was worth the wait. This chapter was definitely challenging. I worked so hard. I HAVE TO dedicate this to Ariel!! She tirelessly worked with me giving ideas and feedback, editing when it was definitely needed. Without her I don't know that I would have finished this. You are super amazing, Ariel...we truly are unstoppable!!! You are really just incredible thank you so much! Okay, enough with the gushy stuff. Enjoy, review. I'll post again soon!

-DevilWithTheAngelWingsOn


	30. Et Tu Brute?

Et Tu Brute?

All his life Richard B. Riddick had been betrayed. Betrayed at birth by his mother, a baby in a dumpster his umbilical chord wrapped tightly around his neck. Betrayed in his youth by his foster parents who had beaten him, betrayed even now by his humanity. He should've known better than to trust, to show signs of an existence.

All his life people stabbed him in the back, today being no exception. So as means of self preservation, he locked himself up and threw away the key. He was like a max security prison; calm, quiet, ready always for the riot to begin. Riddick learned early on in life if no one could see who he was no one could hurt him.

The plan had always been fool-proof...that was until there was Jack. The moment he saw Jack, her adoring eyes staring at him, idolizing him, Riddick knew he was in trouble. Somehow the once runaway had dug under his armor, way in deep and made her home where his heart had once lain. Like a roach she buried eggs in him, letting them hatch and grow. _Parasite!_ She was like a tick, latching on and bleeding him dry. She reveled in his copper sweetness as he willingly gave her more. Why hadn't he ever noticed the parasite she was?

_What are you saying? That's you Jack, your sweet, amazing Jack!_

Riddick shook his head, how'd he let this happen? He use to be so free and now he was like a caged beast who had been bagged and tagged. How had he been so blind? He should've cut her out with a knife, gritting through the pain just like he would any obtrusion to his body, after all that's what she was wasn't it? An infection, a disease, a fucking bullet to the brain. What a waste. He'd set up a fortress and in a matter of mere moments, a blink of an eye, she'd catapulted her way deep within his castle's keep.

Riddick had been beaten, torn down, accused, condemned, hunted, locked up, and murdered fuck as far as the known galaxy had heard but nothing compared to the pain Jack had caused him. Infamous and feared...Jack brought the tower that was Riddick to his knees.

Riddick couldn't bring himself to move, instead he simply lay back into the shattered glass. He welcomed the pricks he received, at least they were self-inflicted and not caused by something he couldn't control. Riddick looked as though he were a deity, a god of destruction, ruling death, pain and deceit. He bled like a sacrificial lamb into the floor boards.

_Fuck!_

Riddick couldn't help to wonder, even in his current state of bitterness, how life would've turned out had Jack not gone away. He cursed himself for caring. He was like a battered child all over again, after he was hurt he still returned for more. After all he'd created to safe-guard himself he still couldn't shake Jack away. As Riddick lay motionless on the floor he was assaulted with an onslaught of painful questions: What if he'd kept her with him? What if? Would they still be together? Would she be the woman she was today? Why'd he come here? What was he doing? One word filtered through his wheeling mind...

_Run..._

--------

Jack stood on the front porch not sure what to do and that's when she heard the voice.

_Run._ it repeated.

And she did. Jack ran like hell. She ran like there was no tomorrow. She didn't know where she was going but all she could do was heed the call.

----6 years ago----

"Keep running Recruit! Don't stop! Don't you dare stop!" one of the Drill Instructor's screamed. "Recruit you stop, so help me God, I'll kill you!"

Jack was running; had been for the past hour. Most of her fellow recruits had already dropped out. Jack let her eyes drift to them, laying like dead bugs on the floor. She would not give in. All of Jack's body screamed for her to stop, she refused.

"Recruit, you wanna stop? You wanna go back home to mommy?" The Drill Instructor taunted.

"No sir! This recruit does not want to back to mommy, sir!" Jack panted in return.

"Well carry on then," the Drill Instructor stepped out of Jack's way...he'd be back, she knew it.

I_ want to go home to Riddick_. Jack's inner voice pouted. _That's not an option and you know it. Suck it up recruit!_

Jack wanted to cry, she could handle the physical pain she'd endured through boot camp. It was the emotional tug, the need to run back to Riddick that did her in.

_I want him back. But we can't go back. It was to save him. To keep him from being lost._

Jack's mind was becoming delirious from the exertion being put on her body.

_Lost from what? Oh yeah, this recruit remembers...merc, tried to get him but he died, my hands. Bloody. I have to be strong, save him from me. Carry on then recruit._

Jack continued to run, her mind hollow and her heart heavy with longing; so heavy it began to pull her to the ground. She would not give in! She'd left Riddick to save him, or so she told herself.

Yes, there had been a merc, she had killed him but she didn't mean to. She hadn't really been trained with any self-defense and she didn't have a weapon. It just happened to be luck. She remembered a merc threatening to kill Riddick, she was angry and frightened. There was a struggle and she thought she'd lose the fight, she shut her eyes tightly...when her world came into view again she was the blood all over her hands. The merc had been impaled on a pipe. Jack wasn't stunned, she was blank. Then anger hit her..._she_ had drawn the merc to Riddick, she would always be a chink in his armor. Jack was hit with a sudden reality: she had to leave Riddick before she got him killed or worse yet, put back in a slam.

Her reality check was partially true, but the whole truth was she was afraid he would realize this first and leave her. This incident was the icing on the cake. Jack would never again be the victim, not to a merc and definitely not to Riddick. She had to keep him her saint, her knight in shinning armor, she needed to keep that faith and if it meant she had to sacrifice herself then so be it. And so here she was now running for all she was worth with the devil on her tail...the story of her life.

"Recruit! Keep running. You stop again I kill you. You ready to die recruit?" The man bellowed in her face. "Run recruit, run home. Keep running!"

Jack stopped dead in her tracks and wheeled around to face her Drill Instructor, "I am fucking running!"

There was the thud of a fist to a face...everything went black.

------

Riddick had packed all his things was ready to roll the fuck out, he opened the door and began his long trip away from the one thing that mattered and then he tripped and nearly fell.

_What the fuck? _Riddick looked down at the speed bump..it was Jack, she was passed out on the ground. She she hadn't left him..._interesting. _Riddick knelt down and gathered her in his arms, taking care with her bleeding wrist. It was gushing pretty well and good, probably cut her a little deeper than he would've liked.

Once inside Riddick set Jack down on the couch, she was practically comatose. Riddick panicked for a moment but his cool quickly replaced the hurry. She was passed out, her body was rebooting and regenerating itself, she'd be just fine. Riddick went to grab the first aid kit, she'd need a few stitches here and there.

Riddick returned with the kit and quickly set to work; such scarred, calloused hands shouldn't be able to be so gentle but they were. Riddick stitched, cleansed and bandaged Jack until he was thoroughly satisfied at his work. He sat back and look at the sleeping beauty. The dangerous sleeping beauty. He cursed himself for caring. She was so peaceful...

_You could squash that bug right now._ Riddick's beast chimed.

He shook his head. He placed his hand on Jack's forehead, pushing a stray strand away from her fractured face. Without his command or notice it slipped to her throat.

_End it. The parasite can't feed if it's dead._

_No._

_Squeeze._

_No._

_She can't fight back. It's easy._

_No._

_Fucking squeeze damn it! Should've ghosted her while you had the chance!_

_NO!_

Riddick had the chance right this moment, it could be ended quietly and painlessly. He sighed heavily, resisting his primal instinct and instead walked out of the room in disbelief at his weakness.

Riddick could take out a whole slam, he could kill mercs by the dozen, murder a planet full of monsters but not for the life of him could he resist Jack. Something drew him to her, pulled him harder than gravity. _Why'd I ever let her in?_

He'd saved her countless times, risked himself when he knew he should've let her die and she left him then just like she had planned to do now. Jack had been right, he had become weak but no more. The voice called to him again this time loudly and feverishly...

_RUN!_

Riddick ran. Every question Riddick had about he and Jack would soon be answered and he didn't care. The guard he'd let down was now firmly back in place. No one would take advantage of him again.

For a moment Riddick was nearly saddened...He could still picture the skinny, bald, boy-girl... the trusting smiles she gave him, the way her faith never waivered. _'Never had a doubt'_. Her words still echoed in his ears, if only she could've seen through.

The now was gone, the future was upon them.

-----------

Jack's mind stirred ever so slightly, beckoning her to return to the world of the waking. She didn't want to. There was nothing waiting for her there; _he_ no longer belonged to her...she'd made sure of that hadn't she? Jack lay silently, her eyes darting around in her head, she listened intently for any indication of where she was. She'd passed out hadn't she? She couldn't remember. Jack was almost scared.

Jack let her fingers move a little, her wrist stiff and angry with her for the motion. Slowly she felt the fabric beneath her hand...slightly scratchy felt a little like a pattern, there were cushions. So she was on a couch, where was this couch? Jack listened again. Nothing. _Just open your eyes damn it!_ Jack's brain screamed at her.

She opened her eyes slowly, upset by having to leave the fortress of solitude that lay within her dreams. She was in her house. _How'd I end up here?_ Jack looked over herself, she was bandaged up, taking care of and laid gingerly on the couch. She flew up into a sitting position, her entire body protesting. _Why am I here? _

Jack couldn't remember a thing but she had been watched over in her weak state...was it him? She felt a slight stir of hope...was he here? Jack listened again, listening for him, searching the darkness for signs of his presence.

Tears stung her eyes...was she alone?

---Author's Note---

Another chapter done and out of the way. The end is near now my pretties. So, on to the thanking: thanks to those who reviewed, it is much appreciated. Thanks to Saphrin for like a flurry of reviews, they made me smile. I hope everyone is enjoying, I'm loving writing again. If you like or no like please drop me a line they make me glad. Mad props to my homie Ariel, without you this is most definitely impossible. Like I said you make my meager ideas into great ones. Okay, I'll stop now. Thank you all for reading and reviewing! (subliminal message there haha.). More to come soon. Boo-ya-ka-sha! (too much Ali G.)

DevilWithTheAngelWingsOn


	31. Picking Up The Pieces

Picking Up The Pieces

Jack sat on the couch unable to move, think, or feel. Shit, she could barely breathe.

_What happened?_ She was assaulted again with the questions, questions she didn't have the slightest answer to. Suddenly all of Jack's senses came into focus, had she just heard a sound? Was it a creaking floor board? A foot fall? A caring stranger? Like a tidal wave everything came back to her: they'd fought, she won, walked out, she was running-some fucking hallucination-, she passed out, he took her inside and fixed her up. After she tore him down mentally and physically he returned to her and watched over her.

_Why would you do that for me?_

Against her body's wishes Jack rose quickly looking around the room, disregarding her brain's demand to remain calm. Jack limped towards her bedroom, there the sound was again...it was him, had to be! Jack nearly sprinted into the bedroom...

Nothing.

More feverishly now, Jack limped down the hall toward the bathroom. She flung the door open only to be met with more emptiness. He had to be here! She could hear him, feel him; he was here! Jack, now running, flew back down the hall and to the kitchen. Nothing! Where was he? Jack became hysteric, she checked the bedroom again, the closet, the bathroom, the fucking kitchen cabinet. There were only so many places he could be and she kept coming up empty. She could hear him, he was here.

Jack stood in the living room and a realization hit her...he'd left her. The thump she was hearing was her own hollow heart. Jack's face tickled. Quickly a hand whipped up and made the itch stop. Her hand came back wet. _Crying? Really? _What did it matter, she'd left him hadn't she? She ran away didn't she? Even in her enraged state she returned to him. She hated herself. She couldn't leave him. And now she was crying...and alone.

Jack's lip quivered, _can't you see I came back for you...now where are you? _

Jack screamed, her whole body shaking. A fist flew through the air and into the wall. Another muffled scream. She clutched her bloody hand, _You piece of shit, you left me!_ Her knuckles throbbed in unison with her thumping heart, it's sound filling the room. She felt betrayed. Jack drove her hand into the wall again even harder, relishing in the pain, letting it dull her aching heart.

_I hate you! You left me!_

One, two, three, four more punches to the wall. There was a hole now, her hands complete mush, her wrist bleeding again. She didn't feel it. Jack wanted to crawl out of her body, scratch her way to the surface. She was being eaten alive. She couldn't stand it. She needed out, she wanted to wretch herself from his grasp, his choke hold but instead she was twisted and strung tighter.

"I HATE YOU!" Jack screamed.

Her body slid down the wall, she landed in a heap. The tears came now, unabashed and freely. Her salty sadness only made her more enraged. She hated him and hated herself more for caring. For so long she'd closed off such feelings and now they arose and ruled over her whole being. Jack smashed her head back into the wall, welcoming the pain.

"I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU RIDDICK!" Jack slammed her head into the wall repeatedly, she needed that voice, that face, those eyes out of her brain. " I HATE YOU AND I LO-"

"Tell me Jack, why do you hate me?" Riddick asked calmly from the door frame, cutting her off.

Her breath hitched, a new flood of tears rose and came forth. She wanted to run to him but all she could manage was to hold her arms out to him, her bloody, needing arms. If Jack were sane she would've seen her dependence in Riddick clearly in that moment but she wasn't and she didn't care.

Riddick came to her side, kneeling and taking her heaving body in his arms.

-------

Riddick looked down at the woman that now lay quietly in his arms. To the untrained eye she'd appear to be sleeping but he knew better. She'd been a wreck when he returned, he could hardly believe his eyes. For a moment he was elated, happy to see he, too, had hurt her. It was odd to see the mighty amazon Jack had become look so damn helpless so, well, weak. It disgusted him.

Riddick watched as her chest rose and fell, glad she had herself back in check. Tears streamed down her face for an eternity but finally it had subsided. He sighed. He truly was going soft, twice in one day now he'd returned to the hand that smacked him down.

He'd really planned to leave Jack earlier but then he found her laying outside and knew he couldn't do it. Everything in him screamed to leave her; let her die. He wished he could've been so carefree, instead he took her inside and licked her wounds. Finally he came to his senses and left. He'd managed to get pretty far too, but the further he went the heavier his body felt...he knew he had to turn back and he did.

_Fool me once..._ Riddick thought absently.

Jack stirred slightly and then opened her eyes. Silver met with silver. Jack couldn't help but marvel at the power held inside him. He was stronger then she could ever be. Riddick was strong enough to take a beating and still care, strong enough to take the worst abuse and not break. Instead he simply pulled her into his embrace and let her work her demons out. _Why?_

"Riddick, what are we doing?" Jack was the first to break the silence.

"Well, looks to me like we're sitting on the floor...still."

"You know what I mean! Stop being a smart ass."

"I don't know what you mean Jack, why don't you explain it to me?" Riddick wasn't about to let her get off the chain that easily. She'd said a lot of awful things to him and he wanted to make her squirm.

Jack sighed heavily, "Why are we here together, like this? You should've left me. I tried to leave you! And yet somehow here we are still holding on. What are we doing?"

Riddick thought for a moment and shrugged. He was still angry. He really just wanted to leave her. She was right, he should've.

Jack sat up, taking Riddick's hands in her own. "I was horrible to you. I said the worst things ever imaginable and here you sit; my rock, mighty and strong. You're right, I'm terrified Riddick. And I don't know why or of what but I am."

Riddick wanted to let down his guard but he just couldn't, not after what she'd already said. "Well don't be." was all he could manage.

"Look, I'm sorry. Can we just not deal with what happened? At least not yet. Can we just finish this mission and then we'll figure out where all this puts us? I just can't deal with it. I can't deal with you." Jack knew this was a pivotal moment but what could she do? There were things more important than she or Riddick at the moment. _Eyes on the prize always Jackie,_ she reminded herself.

Jack didn't know what was happening to her but all of a sudden she was being pulled to Riddick's mouth. She couldn't stop. She was like a pebble caught in a planet's gravitation pull, no matter how hard she tried she would crash into him. And she did.

Riddick was surprised as their lips met but quickly let down his resistance, no matter what he did he still couldn't break her hold of him. Her lips felt like fire. It was a gentle kiss, without any demands but it set his body ablaze. He knew then he'd never be able to leave her. _Damn her._

Jack broke the kiss, thoroughly surprised by her actions. Her breath came in heaving gulps. She got to her feet, trying to center her reeling mind. "Uh, sorry. So we're okay then Riddick?"

"Yeah, Jack. We're okay." Riddick responded, absently touching his lips.

Jack practically ran from the room. This wasn't the way things were supposed to be going. He was supposed to be gone. She was suppose to be stronger. She felt weak...weak in the knees. Riddick broke her down entirely. When the mission was over, Jack would be absolute. There would be no turning back. Riddick would have to go. But until then, it didn't hurt to let herself care just a little.

**-Author's Note-**

**Hi! Another chapter just for all of you. Loves it. I hope you do. To be honest though, I'm not sure anyone is enjoying this at all. I'm a little discouraged to say the least. I only got two reviews for the last chapter and I, personally, thought it was pretty impressive. Is anyone still with me? I'm putting it all on the line here with very minimal feedback. Hate it? Let me know. Love it? Let me know. That's all I ask. I'm not going to threaten to write no longer if I don't receive reviews because in the end I'm doing this for me but it is disheartening nonetheless. Anyways, read and review. I appreciate it lots! Thanks again to Ariel to whom I owe the world. You make me awesome! Enjoy. Sorry for the rant. I'll post again soon.**


	32. From The Inside

From The Inside.

Jack sat in her bedroom cranking out sit ups for what felt like the millionth time. She was tired, dead tired. Exercise to the point of collapse was the only place she could find solace these days. She rubbed the sweat off her forehead with her shoulder and continued.

The last couple weeks had been pure hell for Jack. Every moment of every day was like nails on a chalkboard. There was a constant back and forth between she and Riddick and it was nagging at her, making her itch more than usual. They were dancing around each other, Jack was stranded in a sea of wanting and desire, simply trying to stay afloat.

_What the fuck have I gotten myself into? _Jack stopped her rigorous workout briefly and rubbed her temples, trying to relieve some stress. No use, until all this was over she was certain things would continue on as they had.

Jack was struggling, when you put up a fight in quicksand you only get dragged deeper. _Fuck!_ What had happened?

Jack wanted so desperately for things between she and Riddick to be as they once were. Long ago she had created a wall to shield her from the big world; that wall was now Sergeant Major Jacquelyn Melivenski. It had started out as a front, something for her to hide behind but somewhere throughout the years it became real. Jack was the monster she created and much as she was fighting it at the moment, she loved what she was.

Jack wanted to give in and just let Riddick stay forever but she knew better than that. She couldn't allow it.

_Not now and not ever._

She'd gotten the right idea so long ago when she decided to leave Riddick, it was the right thing to do. Jack let her mind wander, allowing herself to forget the ache in her muscles.

What if she hadn't left him? Would he still be with her? _Probably not._

Would she be who she was today? _Definitely not._ She imagined she'd be some little love-struck punk that couldn't do shit for herself.

_I'll never be that person._

As much as she hated to admit it, she was afraid of him, she was scared he would leave her right when she gave in.

Jack sighed. Why was she having these thoughts? She lifted her hands to her head, smacking herself, trying to put some sense into her stupid brain. She turned her body over to begin doing push-ups, exercise proved to be the only release. None of this mattered, soon the mission would be over and Riddick would be gone. End of story.

_End of story..._

Day after day Jack spent her moments wrapped in these inner battles. Her beast of a brain snarled at the thought of giving in but her heart's every beat ached for it. Her brain won each time; after all, what use was a heart if she were dead? So it went on like this, Jack's every free moment consumed by her turmoil to the point that she didn't see what was going on right under her nose. Soon a storm that had been brewing for quite some time would wreck havoc on Jack and her whole existence, she wouldn't even see it coming.

-----

Antonio Moran was giddy. It was unbelievable, he was fucking excited beyond all reason. The time had come, the moment was now. Sergeant Major Jacquelyn Melivenski's time in this life was about to come to an end.

Finally his inside operative had proven to be useful. At their meeting today Moran was informed of the impending battle the Black Knights were about to wage. No doubt his coveted dark angel, Jack, was at the forefront._ Perfect. _

She would die. She would suffer. Antonio Moran would be sure of it.

Just after just hearing of the coming invasion he'd started concocting different idea of how to torture Jack. He wanted to capture her, make her watch her troops be killed off one by one. He wanted to fuck her brains out, and kill her. He licked his lips at the thought.

Soon, so very soon she would stand before him indignant and mad as hell. He couldn't wait to watch her try viciously to save her troops, try to kill him. He'd toy with her as he wished and when he was done dispose of her. Throw her away like the fucking garbage she was.

Moran sat back contentedly, enrapt in his thoughts of death and possession.

-------

Riddick sat in quiet anticipation. They were in another briefing for the soon to come battle with Antonio Moran. He was waiting for Jack to erupt like she did last time. His expert eyes watching her tentatively, the way the muscles in her jaw clenched and unclenched. He noticed a speck in her eyelash, how she pursed her lips in thought. He examined her long and hard, taking in all of her.

Riddick was itching for the contact with her, they'd been extremely stand-offish with each other since their end-all, be-all brawl. He needed something from her, anything...even if it meant he had to challenge her to get it. While he waited for the right moment Riddick let his mind drift, thinking of what would all too soon transpire.

The end was coming fast. Within days he and Jack would be fighting for their lives against a heady force of all kinds of metal monsters. Soon they'd be fighting each other as well. He knew Jack meant to get rid of him the moment the battle was over, he just wished he wasn't giving her a very valid reason to do so.

Too fucking late for regrets now. He couldn't turn back, not after all he'd invested. Riddick would follow through as planned and fuck the consequences. It was all for her in the end any ways. To take it, or leave it, was Jack's choice.

**---Author's Note---**

So… another done and over with. And believe you-me this one was an absolute doozy to write! I had the worst writer's block. The spell has been broken! Yay. I can safely say to you right now that there are no more than five chapters left to this story. (maybe not even five). You will be surprised, I promise. I got a lot more feedback for the past chapter and I am so pleased. Thank you so much! Okay, let me say some very huge thank you's to the following: **SG1987, celeste, FitMama, FluidDegree, NotAfraidToLive, and vinlovedroolwish.** You light up my life all of you! You're all so awesome :o). As always, the hugest thanks and hugs to my dear Ariel…you help me so much. Without you I would still be back at "Jack sat in the bedroom…" can we say THANK YOU?!?!! Okay, that's it for me. I'll try to have another chapter out very soon. Enjoy!

-DevilWithTheAngelWingsOn


End file.
